Damaged Goods Story
by TrixBella
Summary: A tale of a broken soul and a corrupted individual. An accident turned them into what they are now, but what also came was an unbreakable bond thicker than blood. The Master and Servant face challenges as they live their immortal lives.
1. Damaged Goods

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Ken Akamatsu and Nisio Isin).

_**Damaged Goods Story**_

oooooo_**  
><strong>_

There's something about long haired, stolid, and attractive males that made people of the opposite gender swoon. Hormone packed schoolgirls were currently aboard a train, 'checking out' seventeen-year-old Negi Springfield, the _only_ male in the vicinity, as he gazed over the windows.

If you asked them to describe said male, you would get deep blushes and stammered words as your reply, they would say he was almost every female's wet dream: long, spiky, auburn hair that went down to his shoulders sat on top of a calm and collected face that bore a scar that covered his left eye horizontally. He had a pair of rimless eyeglasses he recently acquired from his big sister, for good luck she said. He wore a black suit, which hugged his well built form, with a red tie, followed by combat boots that felt out of place with his attire. On his back he carried a strange walking stick, that almost had the same length as he did, wrapped in white cloth. On his left hand he carried a small leather rucksack and his right was currently holding on to a rail revealing on his wrist, a golden bracelet with a ruby red gem encrusted inside.

When a girl's gaze met his impassive one, she was acknowledged with a small smile and a nod before gazing back over the windows. He was indeed a female's walking wet dream.

* * *

><p>But those females did not really know what was inside that attractive young man's head, and if they did they would immediately wrench open the train doors and run screaming.<p>

Negi Springfield never really cared much for the looks he received from any female he met, except one. He was, what some people would call, socially repressed. He also never really remembered much of his childhood. From what his Master, who was the female who he cared what she thought of him, had said that she was the one who found him in a small basket and a note. Abandoned.

Yes, seven month old Negi was abandoned by his parents. The only thing they left him with was a note that had a full name hurriedly scrawled in, 'Negi Springfield'. Of course, they would not know about it, perhaps the parents were trying to protect the child by placing him somewhere safe or perhaps someone had kidnapped him and left him there. But overall, Negi Springfield did not care. He lived his life under his Master's wing and was taught how to act and speak properly. He was not really happy, but he was content.

Happy. That word was alien to him. At the age of four, they were ambushed by inhuman creatures while traveling through a forest. Bloodied and scared, all he could do was cling to his fatally injured Master.

Missing both arms and legs, she knew she could not protect him, she hoarsely told him to flee. Run as far as he can. But still he would not. He sat there clutching on to her, eyes closed and anticipating their demise. Status report, things were not going swimmingly.

However, Destiny had other plans for them. She had looked at their current situation and said 'Nope.'

They encountered a stroke of luck and were saved by a robed man, whose hood covered his entire face. He carried a walking stick, which was now in his possession, and used that to easily decimate the foreign invaders, when a blast of something came out from the staff.

Looking at his Master, Negi saw fury in her eyes for someone who was nearly dead. He was confused as to why she had that expression, but for some unknown reason he had mimicked her expression and gazed at the stranger.

The stranger had said something, but it did not catch the young man's ears. It did however catch his Master's, and whatever he said roused a snarl and bared teeth.

Despondently, she watched as the man walked towards his apprentice. He knelt down to the boy's level and whispered something to him.

'Do you wish to save your Master?' He whispered to the boy, and her eyes shot up in fear. She knew what he was thinking. As her apprentice nodded, she shook her head wildly at him.

Ignoring his Master's reaction, the young Negi looked up at the stranger and said, "What should I do?"

Hearing his words, her face fell in defeat. There was no escaping from it now.

* * *

><p>Six years had passed and the boy had turned ten-years-old. The Master and Apprentice were currently residing in Wales, England. He stood on top of a grassy knoll, practicing something, his Master watching over him from under a tree. His Master had taken on a new form the day he 'saved' her.<p>

* * *

><p>The strange man had said that in order to save her, he would have to give up his life for her. Without a heartbeat, the boy agreed quickly. Surprised, the stranger's shoulders shook with mirth, he told the boy what to do.<p>

Moments later, his Master was helplessly sinking her fangs into his apprentice's neck.

Yes, his Master was a vampire. And not just any ordinary vampire. A Kaii Killer. A killer of Kaiis. She was one of the strongest vampires in existence.

And in order to save his Master, he would need to give his entire blood to her, his life to her. And the boy would happily do it in a heartbeat, as if it were similar to taking a walk, just to save poor old hapless her.

And so she did the next best thing. She turned her apprentice into a Kaii, and darkness swept her long after.

A day later and the boy woke up, currently resting in a small cave with his Master still sleeping next to her. His eyes widened at his Master's new appearance. What lay before him was a small girl, looking around to be at the age of twelve. The robes she adorned were gone and what replaced it was a pink summer dress, with a black ribbon tailored in the torso. Her previously inhumanly long golden hair now shortened to her waist, tips still having their rebellious upward curve. The steady rise and fall of her now flat chest calmed him down, so he surveyed his surroundings.

Surveyed? How did he know that word? In shock and confusion, he racked his mind and his vocabulary had somehow increased threefold. He then realized that he felt _absolutely_ incredible. He looked at his hands and gasped.

Alabaster skin now replaced the previously tanned one. His fingernails were tapered to small claws, akin to dagger tips, ready to rip out skin.

The boy was absolutely stupefied when he realized that he could _see_ in the dark!

He tried to look for a reflective surface, and all of a sudden his ears perked up. He had somehow discovered a source of water based on his hearing alone. Walking to the sound he saw a small body of water that was an arm's length wide. He knelt down and looked at his reflection using his night vision and almost jumped.

Blood red, reptilian eyes now replaced his previously russet colored ones. Spiked golden hair, similar to her master's, sat atop his head instead of his spiky auburn hair. He noticed fangs protruding from his open mouth, sharp enough to draw blood with ease.

During his shock he had unknowingly inched his hand closer, thus touching the water.

An inhuman shriek echoed across the cave, and the young boy was now in a fetal position, clutching his wet hand. Arcs of electricity danced around the wet appendage, and he wiped it off in his body.

Another inhuman shriek came from the boy, who was now shivering in pain for his stupid mistake. A hand suddenly grabbed his and the boy turned to see the stranger from before. In his hand was a towel that proceeded to wipe off the water from the teary eyed Negi.

A voice spoke, "You shouldn't touch water for now. It's bad for you."

The boy, who had calmed down, nodded and fired a machine gun load of questions, **"What happened to me? What about my Master, is she okay? What did I do to her? Who are you?"** Negi was surprised when his voice was slightly lower than before.

The robed man chuckled, "Whoa, whoa, settle down kiddo. I'll explain."

And so the two walked back to where the sleeping girl was and sat down, Negi next to his Master, and the robed man on a rock. The man began explaining what had happened, from telling the boy about his Master's race, to what those foreign invaders were. He had claimed that while his Master drained his blood, she infused her own blood and her own Magic inside him.

The boy cocked his head to the side at the statement of Magic.

"Yes. Magic is real. I used it to save you both from those demons."

The robed man continued to explain what he had become.

"As you can see, you have night vision eyesight, greatly improved hearing, massive intellect and senses, increased strength, and huge amounts of Magical energy and stamina. That explains why you're feeling great right now. But it has some downsides at first. You're deadly hurt by water and sunlight. You can stay in either for a good amount of time, because you're constantly regenerating, but it drains your blood so if you don't have plenty of blood, you will die."

Negi nodded.

"Now, this is only temporary. The Magic in your blood will eventually get rid of your weaknesses to water and sunlight, if you have a steady supply of blood. Which brings me to the next thing. Your Master needs _your_ blood to survive, not just anyone's, it has to be _you_. You also need blood to survive, be it from blood packs to willing volunteers. Just don't forcefully take blood, it's frowned upon."

Negi nodded again.

The robed man muttered something under his breath, and the boy suddenly felt something wrap around his entire body.

"I casted a spell that temporarily negates your weaknesses until I can take you both to a place I know."

* * *

><p>The man picked up his Master under his arms, carrying her in a bridal style, grabbed his walking stick, a staff the robed man told Negi, and walked out the cave, heading towards the forest. The small boy quietly followed the man, staying behind a few feet.<p>

Hours later, while they were still traveling, his Master stirred.

"**Master!"** The boy quickly ran up to the small girl and she blearily spoke,

"_What had happened?"_ Her eyes immediately shot up when she realized she was being manhandled by the robed man. She jumped out of his grasp and pointed an accusing finger. _"YOU!_"

The robed man stood there, no reaction, waiting for the small girl to vent out all her frustration, which didn't take long for she immediately fell over. She was kept from falling by her apprentice, who used his unnatural strength to keep her steady.

She looked over her shoulder and looked with wide eyes at the boy. Shock immediately got replaced by fury, as she looked back at the robed man.

"_This is thy entire fault! Look at what you have done! To thy own so-"_ She was interrupted by a staff pointed to her face.

The boy then quickly stepped forward and tried to shield his Master, **"Stop it! Why are you trying to hurt my Master!"** The boy exclaimed.

The robed man pulled back his staff and said, "Don't worry about it, kid. Let's just go and get this over with. But first, your Master needs her blood."

And the girl reluctantly took it from the willing boy and proceeded to protectively hold her apprentice as they trekked to their unknown destination.

The trio had arrived after three days of walking. The sight of a small town on a hill caught their eye. The robed man pointed at huge structure at the end of town and said, "That's where you'll be staying for a while. Let's go."

Arriving at the entrance, the young man scanned the structure. It looked to be a cathedral of sorts.

They stood there waiting before the doors opened and a wizened old man, with long white hair and a longer beard, wearing robes stepped out and greeted them.

"Welcome to the Magic School."

The old man looked at the three and his eyes stopped when he saw the robed man.

"I-Is that you? Is that really you?" The old man managed to wheeze out. He looked absolutely shell-shocked.

Their robed companion nodded and said,

"The brat doesn't need to know yet."

* * *

><p>As Negi finished performing his bojutsu katas using the staff he got from the strange man who he now discovered was his father, he sighed and looked over his shoulder. Seeing his Master nod, he bowed to her and they both walked back to the academy.<p>

Negi was currently enrolled in the Magic School for six years, studying Magic and other subjects. His weakness over water and sunlight were still present, and he had to be sealed, using a special bracelet made by his Master, to at least negate his weakness over sunlight. For water, he would have to use herbal pills to dilute it, so he can safely bathe. His master claimed that he would be able to take it off by himself when he was able to overcome his weaknesses.

And so Negi had regularly conditioned himself to overcome his weakness to water: at first he sat in meditation as droplets of water hit his head, silently enduring the excruciating pain. He moved on to getting showered while still meditating, the first few attempts he needed to have blood packs around for he would occasionally drain them, howls of pain and anguish tore through the soundproof room, only heard by the disheartened small girl.

He also conditioned himself for sunlight: asking his Master to unseal him he would step out in to the sun, starting out from seconds to a few minutes. It was not as bad as his water conditioning, but it was still painful. He claimed that the sun was a slow burning process, whereas the water was a sudden jolt of pain. He had done this while secretly hiding himself to the public.

Days turned to months and he was able to stand in the rain for hours with mild discomfort, and be out in the sun unsealed for thirty minutes.

When he was at the age of eight, instead of getting out and playing with other students, he had scoured the village, discovering many martial arts dojos and boxing gyms. He then asked the teachers and coaches of every dojo and gym if they would take him under his wing. Five people were impressed with his steely resolve, and had indeed taken him under their wing.

A gruff old man, who seemingly had seen nearly everything, taught him how to box. His name was Max McGraw.

Two beautiful female twins, who thought the boy was cute, taught him the art of aikido. Their names were Akane and Akemi Fong.

A twenty year old male, full of spunk, taught him Tae Kwon Do. His name was Hyun-Soo Jin.

A middle aged man who claimed to be part of an assassination squad during a war, taught him Muay Thai. His name was Virote Konkankit.

Being in a Magical village, he felt it was safe to tell them what he really was. Of course they were shocked at first, but it only lasted for a second before giving words of encouragement and wonder. The two females would even offer their blood to him after they trained.

Under their tutelage, he had composed a special fighting style that he felt proud of. A variation of aikido that used his legs mainly more than his hands. He had showed his masters and they were very impressed. The five masters had been shocked at his rate of growth, learning and performing maneuvers that would take three years for a regular person in two to three months, and when they sparred using his fighting style it felt like a bomb had been dropped on them. Sure, it had its kinks, but they wanted it to be perfect. So the five banded together and proceeded to improve his style. And so a nine year old was created, and word spread around the martial arts community like wildfire.

During his training, he also attended to his academics. He was very gifted in Magic and had stellar grades on every class, being at the top of his class six years in a row, thanks to his vampiric senses and intellect, as well as his Master who occasionally gave him tips. His fellow students and the staff were greatly impressed at him. And scared. They were unnerved by his hollow expression and cold behavior that they would only witness change whenever they saw him with the seemingly small girl that accompanied him. His behavior caused the students to exclude him from their group, not that he cared for he preferred to study and train alone or with his Master.

His behavior was nothing new to the girl. When she saw him, she chose to keep him under her wing. She taught him how to act, to never show their emotion willingly for it could be exploited as weakness, and how to speak, to be clear, concise and get straight to the point, to never show a hint of excitement or sadness. She wanted him to be fully dependent for himself. She also wanted him to succeed her when he was older, but it had been rushed and she had to turn him earlier than she expected thanks to the event they experienced.

There was not without unfortunate events, however. Negi's vampiric urges had troubled him to no end, until eventually he snapped and almost lashed out against an unsuspecting female, lusting for their blood. His master had to restrain him, and beat him senseless until he could subdue the beast within him. The entire encounter resulted with a scar on his left eye.

Years later and he turned seventeen. His body had changed dramatically during that time. He grew out his spiky hair, and had developed muscles akin to that of a swimmer, for he did swim regularly to keep fit. He had overcome his weaknesses five years prior, and was still at the top of his class. He could finally unseal himself and she was proud of him. She had gone under the alias of 'Shinobu' during her time in the academy, to prevent the arousal of suspicion at her true identity.

It was graduation ceremony for Negi. He, along with four others, had graduated at the top of their class. Dressed in a green robe that covered his suit and tie, he received his diploma and job sheet with a calm face and a small smile. Walking out of the hall, two figures ran up to him.

Anya Cocolova and Nekane Springfield.

Anya was a fellow student in his class, a twin tailed fiery redhead that matched her attitude, and she had met and stuck with Negi seven years ago along with Nekane. When she saw him training one day, she was impressed at the grace and finesse Negi exuded when he performed his katas. She, too, knew martial arts. But she only preferred Tae Kwon Do among the others, something about kicks appealed to her. And combined with her flame magic that she was very, very gifted in, she was a force to be reckoned with when she grew up. The two occasionally sparred after that day, Negi gaining bruises every time due to him holding back on her for some unknown reason. Though she was a slight annoyance for both him and Shinobu in the beginning, they started to warm up to her, seeing as she was innocent and just naturally rambunctious.

Nekane Springfield, was revealed to be his cousin. She had taken the Master and Apprentice into her home and adopted them into the family the same year he met Anya. She was the epitome of a good housewife, although she never sought out a husband or partner for reasons that escaped the young mage. She would regularly have fainting spells when she saw him conditioning for his weakness. But despite that both Negi and his Master considered her to be their big sister of sorts and Nekane was delighted when she found out.

Both also knew about their true identity.

Anya and Nekane knew the way he acted. A cool expression masking his real ones, they never bothered to ask why he did that. But the rest of the students took that as something entirely different, casting him out. But not for them, as soon as they saw his stoic face, they knew that he was just masking his expressions. And so, the two decided to accompany him, bug him in Anya's case.

Although Anya would never admit it, she liked the young man that acted way too mature for his age. She would be deathly worried when she saw him conditioning and would be there along with Nekane to at least provide emotional comfort, in form of scolds and sobs of cries, so in the end Negi would have to placate them instead. Along with his blood pack supply, the duo would also offer their blood to him which he reluctantly took.

The females stopped in front of him, a caring smile on his "big sister's" face and a fiery smirk on her face. They asked where Shinobu was and earned a reply from underneath the young man's shadow. The females waved to her then congratulated him on his achievement and asked what his job sheet stated.

All four, including Shinobu, looked at the paper.

'A Teacher in Japan.' It said.

Nekane fainted. Anya scoffed. Shinobu gave a hum of approval.

After helping the fainting Springfield up, Negi asked his fellow classmate,

"So what does your job say?" He calmly asked the fiery redhead.

She looked away and scoffed before replying, "I'm to be a fortune teller in London. Anyway, I don't think you have what it takes to be a teacher in Japan, squirt."

Negi raised an eyebrow at the statement. He was almost a head taller than Anya. But he knew that it was his nickname for her. That did not stop him from being a bit irritated though.

"Oh? Do tell." He spoke, masking his irk.

Anya harrumphed, "Your cold expression would scare all your students. You're gonna give them nightmares if you keep that up." The fiery redhead put a hand on her hip and she pointed with the other at him.

Negi closed his eyes while sighing. Anya and Nekane were surprised that he had exposed himself to them, "You're correct about that statement, Anya."

He opened his eyes, and his face wearing a worried scowl, "I have been living my life the way I was taught, unfortunately that makes me a walking social exile. I do not know what to do." Anya felt a guilty when he said that.

Before she was about to speak, familiar voice caught their attention, "Ho…A teacher is it?"

It was principal and the same person who had allowed Negi to enroll. He walked up to the quarto, an amused expression on his face.

Anya and Nekane rushed up to the principal with worried looks on their faces. Shinobu stayed beside her apprentice, an impassive gaze on her the whole time.

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake?" Nekane asked.

"That's right! Look at him, is he teacher material?" Anya added while pointing at the said teacher.

The principal spoke, "If it was written in the diploma, then that is the end of the matter."

The wizened man looked at Negi, "Regardless of your current dilemma, you must train hard to become a great mage."

Negi blamed himself for that accident. He thought that if he had more power back then, he could have saved the both of them, or at least warned his Master about the ambush. He wanted more power. Needed more power. And in order to do that, he would become a Magister Magi.

The young man nodded and the principal continued, "Don't worry, the principal of the school you will be assigned to is a friend of mine. Just do your best, alright?"

"Yes sir, I will do my best." Negi answered coolly.

Negi was now standing quietly, eyes closed and leaning his back on a pillar, waiting for the train to arrive. A multitude of voices shouted his name and he opened his eyes. He saw the group of people he had opened up to: Akane and Akemi, Max, Virote, Hyun-Soo, Nekane and Anya.

The young mage smiled at the sight and bowed to them as they stopped in front of him.

"I thank you all for putting up with me for the past nine years. I'll send you all letters regularly when I arrive to Japan."

Akane and Akemi pounced on the vulnerable mage, pushing their assets to his chest.

"My cutie pie! We-" Akane cried

"-will miss you dearly!" Akemi continued.

"Don't forget us, ever!" They both finished in unison. The twins had a habit for finishing each other's sentences.

Max pulled them away and grunted, "You and your Master both be careful in Japan now, ya hear? That place is dangerous." He had a habit for being suspicious of everything.

Virote and Hyun-Soo clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "Tell me what's it like in Japan, Negi. I haven't traveled to that place yet." Hyun-Soo spoke with his bottomless charisma.

"Yes, do send us pictures as well along with your letters." Virote supplied. Hyun-Soo and Virote had always acted like brothers.

And finally came Nekane and Anya.

Nekane calmly spoke first, "You remember to be nice to the girls, okay?" After she said that, her calm exterior broke down to tears. "I love you both, Negi and Shinobu. Send letters to us, please?"

Negi wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded, "I will do my best to make you all proud, Nekane-nee."

And with that, she fainted.

Picking the fainted Springfield back up on her feet, Anya harrumphed.

"Just smile, alright? Don't be scaring off everyone with your cold gaze." She said heatedly.

Forming his best smile, he nodded to all of them before boarding the now arrived train, a small wave over his shoulder.

"Take care of Anya and my sister, sensei." Addressed to his five teachers.

The doors closed and the train sped to the distance.

* * *

><p>As Negi continued to survey the city, he found the place to be very crowded. He didn't really mind crowded areas, he had many ways to conceal himself should the need arise. What he did worry about was how he would act around the staff and his students.<p>

A presence probed his head, _'Thou do not need to worry much, Negi. Thy first day and thy already panicked, this is not how I trained you.'_

Gulping, he nodded. He felt a bit of irritation, which made him uneasy, and concern, which made him happy, from his master. 'Sorry, Master. I won't let you down.'

His master sighed. Currently hiding within his shadow, she felt the worry practically roiling around him. She sent him a mental smack to the forehead.

The girls around the young man jumped when he suddenly got sent back by an unknown force.

As Negi attempted to catch himself, his hands reached out in reflex. He unknowingly placed his hands on an (un)fortunate young lady.

"Whoah there. You okay?" The young lady hid her blush as she asked the handsome young man in front of her.

'Alright. Perfect chance to practice speaking to normal people.'

Shinobu felt annoyed by that remark for some reason.

Looking up at the flustered lady, he grinned and put a hand on the back of his head,

"I'm very sorry about that. I do not know what happened. Please forgive me." He said all that with a convincing tone.

The young lady felt even more flustered when she heard his deep voice. He had such perfect Japanese for a foreigner.

The she shook her head and stammered, "I-It okay, just want you be safe."

He noticed the broken Japanese, but regardless he was satisfied with his performance, so he fixed his cold mask back on and smiled.

"My apologies, I have not introduced myself. My name is Negi Springfield, a pleasure to meet you." As he introduced himself he used the opportunity to look at the young lady properly.

She looked foreign from the country, not that he would judge, her face indicating that she Chinese ancestry. She had golden blonde spiky hair that went down to her neck. Twin tails held up by a black bands sat atop her hair. She wore the school's uniform, consisting of a white shirt under an amaranthine colored vest that had a ribbon tied around the collar, and a red low cut plaid skirt that showed her toned legs. Her figure showed that she liked to do many outdoor activities, perhaps martial arts. What stood out was the color of her skin, tanned skin replaced the supposed white that most of her race would have. Regardless, she was attractive fellow that exuded energy.

Blushing under his scrutiny she replied, "Ah. Nice to meet you too, I'm Ku Fei." She held out her hand and grinned.

Negi smiled wider and held out his hand as well, completing the handshake.

The train stopped and an automated message played throughout the train,

"NEXT STOP, MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL."

Still keeping her grin Ku Fei said, "Well, here my stop. Bye bye Negi!" while running out of the train.

The rest of the passengers ran out as well, and so he joined in.

While running he noticed a redheaded female that had twin tails held up by bells, and a russet haired female who he assumed seemed to be her companion, shouting.

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI. TAKAHATA-SENSEI. TAKAHATA-SENSEI. TAKAHATA-SENSEI. WOOF!"

The young mage raised an eyebrow at the familiar name and ran towards the two.

* * *

><p>Asuna Kagurazaka was not a happy camper. She had embarrassed herself by doing something idiotic, but she could not help it because it was for the sake of her love interest. She was partly to blame because she had believed what her fortune teller friend, Konoka Konoe, had said. While running to class, skating to class for her long russet haired friend, a cool voice spoke beside her.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you happen to know a Takamichi T. Takahata?"

Turning to the voice they both saw a boy with glasses around their age. He had long spiky auburn hair on top of his face that bore a scar on his left eye. His brown half lidded eyes had an impassive expression, before quickly turning into one that bore curiosity. He wore a black suit on top of a white formal shirt with a red tie around the collar. Black boots that looked out of place were on his feet. What caught their eye was the strange wrapped stick, almost as tall as him, he carried on his back.

She was about to answer when her bubbly companion spoke,

"Does she know her? She loves him! In fact, she would do anything for him!"

Blushing at her friend's antics, Asuna hissed at her friend before looking back at him. She noticed a raised eyebrow on his face and he spoke,

"I see. Well good luck to you, ma'am. Does he work at this academy?"

A bell rang before she could answer him. Konoka grabbed her hand and dragged her off to class while shouting over her shoulder, "I'm sorry but we're late for class! To answer your question, he is our English teacher. Now, bye!"

And so the two ran faster to their class.

Although a single thought ran through both women's head.

What was a teenage boy doing in a girl's school in the deepest part of Mahora Academy?

* * *

><p>Speechless at what had just happened, he composed himself before heading to the Dean's office. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by a familiar voice.<p>

"Hey, Negi-kun!"

Whirling around, he saw his old friend, Takamichi T. Takahata. He was a Magic school drop-out, not because of the lack of studying but because of an inability to cast incantations. However he was still respected among the Magic community due to his involvement with his father's supposed group that supposedly saved the entire Magic world. But enough about that. He respected the man for his perseverance, despite his disability. Apparently he could even take on other mages. How, he had no idea, but he had the feeling that he would know soon enough.

He nodded to the older man and called out, "Takamichi. Good day."

Takamichi chuckled, "Nice place isn't it, Negi-sensei?" He teased the stoic man.

The young man smiled and nodded again, "It's very crowded, if I do say so myself. However it is beautiful though, especially the tree, I wonder how that grew up to be that big." He winked at the surprised older man. The usually cold man had made an inside joke!

"Haha. Finally showing some expressions, Negi-sensei! You'll do very well teaching English to my class, I believe you can." Takamichi leaned out the window.

Negi nodded and replied, "I'm still very new to the showing my expression thing."

He turned and started heading to his destination. He raised his hand to wave a good bye while looking over his shoulder, "Don't fall, Takamachi."

As he heard that, the older man jumped out the window, landing with a front flip. And ran to the young mage. "I'll accompany you, Negi-kun!"

* * *

><p>Negi and Takamichi were currently sitting in the office of one Dean Konoe Konoemon. The man was a very nice, if not a bit strange. His behind shaped head carried no traces of hair, save for a white ponytail, on his stretched ears were hoop earrings, and he had long eyebrows that drooped down, as well as a long beard. He wore what seemed to be an eastern priest's robes.<p>

The three were currently discussing Negi's employment.

"I see…your training was to come to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite a task." The Dean mused. "Hoho. I had heard from the Magic School's principal, Magus, that you had a great amount of potential to become Magister Magi. I am glad to have you as my employee."

The young mage nodded, "Yes it is, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing his reply, the dean stroked his beard.

"First things first. You are currently employed here as a temporary teacher until the finals, coming in three months, are over. If your students fail, so do your chances of becoming a Magister." The old man warned.

If he had any worries, he showed no traces of it. With his calm mask, the young mage nodded again.

Leaning back, the Dean chortled, "On a lighter note, you will have to live with one of your students."

Negi's eyebrow rose at the statement. He may be socially repressed, but he was not stupid.

"Sir I-" He started to voice out his concern before getting interrupted.

"Don't worry, I trust you completely. In fact I think it might help you. If you develop friendships with the students, they'll see you more than just a teacher and will be more likely to listen to you. As well as the fact that you will be able to open up to your class with ease." The old Dean spoke seriously.

The young mage nodded in understanding.

The Dean's face then went back to mischief, "You are still a man though, so in case you do get urges, might I suggest my granddaughter? She could use someone like you." The prankster's eyes glinted as he spoke.

Before he could decline, the Dean spoke up, "Well, one more thing before you leave." He looked at Negi's shadow.

"Kissshot Acerola-Orion Heart-under-blade, it's good to see you again."

The young mage was alarmed at the man's knowledge of his Master, and the forgotten Takamichi was slightly fidgeting now.

Suddenly, Shinobu popped out in front of her apprentice, a smirk on her face.

"_Tis indeed good to see you, Konoemon. I hope thou will not send the hunters after us, I would hate for thee to have employees missing for an unknown reason."_ She pointedly said.

The Dean chuckled and nodded, "Hoho. As long as you do not cause any mischief unlike your friend currently living in the academy."

Said friend was currently sitting in her seat, and sneezed.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow, _"So the rumors were correct, then. Evangeline is currently residing here?"_

Negi recognized the name. His Master had told him tales of what she did in her past life during their stay in Magic School. She and Evangeline had been together since they were eleven years old. They traveled the lands, evading and killing vampire headhunters that were out for them, had trained and practiced Magic together, even inventing their own style of Magic. Apparently Evangeline had an obsession with his father, even going as far as dragging his Master with her to stalk him. Of course, his Master had no clue as to why Evangeline liked the man, but voiced no question about it and just tagged along.

Somewhere, Evangeline sneezed again.

Rumors around the grapevine apparently said that his father had sealed Evangeline within this school, promising to release it when she graduated and had a new look on life. Negi did not know why he forgot to release the poor vampire from the curse, but he let it go seeing as it was not his business.

The old man continued chuckling, "Yes. Yes she is. Poor girl has been stuck here for a long time now, trying to get out of the curse herself."

Hearing that, Shinobu laughed before nodding, _"I go by the name of Shinobu currently."_ She turned to Takamichi.

"_Take care of my apprentice, yes? He can be a handful sometimes."_ And with that, she sunk back into the young mage's shadow.

Takamichi and Negi both bowed to the Dean. Negi turned around and met face to face with 99 centimeters of marshmallowy cotton.

"My." Said a mature voice with a hint of mischief.

He stepped back and looked at the wielder of those assets. A pale skinned woman, around the age of their late twenties, who wore the same rimless glasses as his and had sapphire tresses on top of her head stood before him. Her yellow earrings stood out. She had a motherly figure covered by a purple turtleneck sweater, a necklace in sight, and a long skirt.

Negi bowed and apologized, "I am very sorry, madam."

He stood back up and saw her wink at him.

"You must be the new teacher, Negi-sensei. My name is Shizuna Minamoto, and it seems we will be seeing each other a lot." She coyly spoke.

"Hoho. Shizuna-chan here is not a mage, but she is Magically aware. She knows you're a Kaii, and only the three of us in the staff know."

Negi raised an eyebrow at her, before nodding.

The young mage could not help but steal glances at the woman's chest. They were like magnets to the eyes of males. Fortunately, he managed to turn his eyes quickly back at the well endowed teacher. If he felt any embarrassment, which he did for he was a man after all, he masked it with his signature cool face. Smiling, he nodded, "It seems so, Shizuna-sensei. It seems so." He then winked at her.

Blushing, she fanned her face and joined them to leave the Dean's office.

Takamichi handed a notebook to Shizuna before parting ways with the duo. And with that, the two teachers headed towards Negi's class.

* * *

><p>The energetic class of 2-A was notoriously known for its rambunctious students. The class was currently discussing one controversial topic: The new teacher that transferred today. The local paparazzo, Kazumi Asakura, was the one who started the rumors, using her sources, regarding the new teacher. After the chattiest person, Haruna Saotome, had heard from her the rumors had spread like the plague to the students and teachers. And so, mostly everyone that knew talked about it. Excluding a few.<p>

The twins Fumika and Fuka Narutaki had conspired together a small prank for the new teacher. From the eraser placed on top of a door slightly ajar, to an installed tripwire that triggered a falling bucket and fired suction cup arrows. It was perfect.

Ku Fei was currently sitting down in her seat, elbows propped to the desk and head resting on her hands, thinking about a certain Negi Springfield. She could tell that he was strong, he might be stronger than her but she didn't know that. Wistfully sighing, she continued her daydream.

Chao Lingshen noticed her fellow classmate and friend's behavior and giggled. Seems like she found herself a man of interest.

Mana Tatsumiya sat in her seat, thinking about the current prices of 14.5x114 millimeter cartridges for her beloved anti-tank rifle.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell, who swore she had contracted something, had noticed a person with considerable power enter the barrier that the school had erected. She knew that her time of being sealed would soon be over.

Chachamaru Karakuri, the resident robot classmate and servant of Evangeline, watched her Master with worry.

Konoka Konoe sat there worriedly looking at her roommate. Being the daughter of the Dean, she knew that the new teacher would replace their Takahata-sensei. She just couldn't steel herself to reveal the information to Asuna.

Asuna Kagurazaka had a worried and angry expression on her face. She was worried that her beloved Takahata would no longer be with the class and angry at the supposed new teacher that would replace him. She found herself thinking about the cold person they had met before school and shook her head. He couldn't possibly be a teacher. Boy was she up for a rude awakening.

"Ne, Asuna?" The bubbly fortune teller spoke, catching her attention. "What would you feel if the new teacher came to our class?

Asuna chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>Negi managed to cover his mouth with his hand as he sneezed.<p>

They were standing outside the door to his class, preparing himself to greet his students.

"Bless you, Negi-sensei. Are you okay?" Shizuna worriedly asked.

Sniffing, he replied, "Must be getting hay fever."

Hearing his answer she smiled and handed a notebook over to him.

"Oh. Thank you." The young mage said as he took the notebook from her.

"This is Takahata-sensei's student handbook. He wrote personal notes for each student, so it should help you."

He quickly scanned the student notebook, memorizing each pretty face and name in a span of seconds, and thanked her again.

"Well. Shall we enter?" He said in English.

Suddenly, he felt malicious intent coming out of the classroom, and he scanned the door. He could see a chalkboard eraser planted on top of the door, and a gleam in the light gave away a tripwire in place.

Not wanting to get the kind teacher in any danger, he went in first. As he opened the door, he raised his hand and caught the falling eraser and triggered the tripwire. Tossing the student notebook to the teacher's desk in front of him, he raised his other hand and caught the bucket while dodging the arrows that fired at him. Negi walked up to his desk, picking up the arrows on the way and dropping them into the bucket and placed the eraser on the chalkboard.

"Ara, ara…" Shizuna sweat dropped at the failed attempt of publicly humiliating the new teacher.

Setting the bucket to the side Negi's half lidded eyes gazed at the class in front of him, hinting no emotion.

He could mostly see the shocked and nervous faces of his students. His gaze caught the more nervous than everyone twins, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki he recognized, and smiled.

Seeing the person's smile, the twins cowered, fearing the worst.

"Student number 22: Fuka Narutaki and student number 23: Fumika Narutaki. Please stand."

The two jumped when they heard their name, nonetheless they stood up.

"Y-Yes?" They both asked shakily.

"Nice try. Now sit down." He told them coolly. He was impressed at the set up of the trap, he was right to go before Shizuna.

The twins sighed deeply and sat down. "We're sorry. We thought you were the new teacher." Fuka spoke softly, with Fumika nodding in agreement.

Satisfied at their answer, he nodded and continued scanning the class.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw a female ghost sat down on a seat on his right side of the room. 2 hitodamas floated beside her. He kept his gaze for a few more seconds before he continued his survey.

Meanwhile the said ghost was surprised when the teenage boy looked at her directly in the eye, and an inkling of hope grew within her.

Scanning from right to left, he saw the two females he had questioned earlier, sitting in the middle of class. The redheaded female, Asuna Kagurazaka he now discovered, looked very angry at him for some reason. Her bubbly companion that sat beside her was looking at her and him with worry. He quickly acknowledged them with a momentary gaze before continuing. His eyes locked with a familiar face, and he nodded to her.

As Negi nodded to Ku Fei, she quickly stood up and waved at him.

"Springfield-san, aru!" She exclaimed with a grin on her face.

He smiled, "We meet again, Ku Fei-san."

Sitting back down, she kept her grin on the whole time. A voice behind her finally asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Ano…who are you, if I may ask?" Yuna Akashi had her hand raised as she spoke.

Negi's eyes widened for a second, before he took off his mask and smiled.

"Ah, my apologies." He coughed before continuing. "My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I will be your English teacher and homeroom teacher at this school. I will only be here for three terms, but it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Shinobu chuckled under his shadow. Looks like they will have an interesting school year.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yo!

Just a writing exercise I had done while I was thinking of plot lines for my other story. I only added Shinobu to keep things interesting. I am not sure as to how the pairings would form in the story. Evangeline for being a fellow vampire, Ku Fei for meeting him first and being a fellow martial arts master, or basically a harem. I won't do an AsunaXNegi though, I feel that at best they would have a brother and sister relationship. Everyone else should be fair game though. Well, tell me what you think. Signing out,

-TrixBella


	2. The English Teacher is a 17 year old!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Ken Akamatsu and Nisio Isin). But I do own the OCs I created.

_**Damaged Goods Story**_

_The English Teacher is a 17 year old?_

_oooooo_

Negi Springfield was fond of the English Language.

In fact, he excelled at the subject out of all his other ones. If he had lived in another time, another place, he would certainly become an English teacher. But now here he was, standing in front of attractive schoolgirls, about to teach them about his favorite subject.

However the class just sat there, staring, as if he had somehow grown another head.

Which was possible, considering he was somewhat adept at shapeshifting, however he was pretty sure he didn't shapeshift during his introduction since he felt no loss of Magical energy.

He was beginning to wonder if he had said anything wrong. The class kept staring at him in deathly silence for around a minute. Being socially inept sucked. Negi sighed internally.

'Such misfortune.'

oooooo

Somewhere in another dimension. The Imagine Breaker sneezed.

oooooo

Most of the students all had a single word running around in their head.

What?

They were all eyeing the supposed teacher in front of them. Fashionable, from what he wore, a bit odd, from the strange stick he carried on his back, and mysterious, from the scar he bore on his left eye. Overall, he was boyfriend material for most of them.

Ku Fei sat there, having lost her grin the moment the young man revealed his intent to them.

'A seventeen-year-old foreigner as an English teacher? I feel somewhat jealous at this…'

Evangeline A.K. McDowell gazed at the boy in front of her, licking her lips. She scanned him, and was impressed at the power concealed expertly so that most, even Magically aware persons, though she was thrown off at how jaded he was at the beginning. She would have to investigate.

Asuna Kagurazaka was livid. The guy in front of him had just replaced her beloved Takahata-sensei.

Mana Tatsumiya sat in her seat, a calculating look on her face, as she looked at the young teacher before them. She knew he carried an aura of power, silent but deadly. She took an interest in him instantaneously.

oooooo

Negi stood there, waiting for any response. He was now fidgeting slightly and he made sure it stayed unnoticeable. It was then that the deafening screams from the girls probed his ears and made him jump slightly, eyes shot up in surprise. Most of the girls were now rushing up to him.

"So you're a genius?"

"How old are you?"

"So hot!"

"Want to go out?"

The forgotten Shizuna Minamoto was chuckling at the state the young teacher was in, and left to go about her own business.

Seeing the maternal figure leave, Negi wondered how he will be able to escape the student's grasps. He was sure some hands were touching _very_ inappropriate places, and he was very _sure_ that they were on the verge of taking his clothes off.

But before they were, a twist of fate occurred.

"That's enough everyone!"

A girl with a commanding voice stopped everyone in their tracks. Negi turned to look at the girl.

It was the class president, Ayaka Yukihiro, from what he saw at the student handbook. Blonde hair that flowed down to her waist. Azure eyes were on a pretty face that formed a scowl. She had a nice figure with a very nice chest size.

'I swear Japan is feeding something to these girls. Their growth is unbelievable.' Negi was doing his best not to look flustered. He had to keep up the professional appearance.

"Jeez, Iincho-san is no fun~!" The crowd of girls spoke in unison.

The class rep scolded them, "You don't treat people like that! Where have your manners gone? Now sit down and let him teach!"

"Thank you for your assistance, Ayaka Yukihiro. It is much appreciated." He calmly told the now blushing blonde.

"N-No problem, sensei."

With that the group sat down with a pouts and blushes on their faces, save for the twin tailed redhead that looked furious for some reason. Negi raised an eyebrow at her and spoke, putting back his mask on, with the calmness of a predator stalking its prey.

"May I ask why you are still standing, Asuna Kagurazaka?" He asked.

The angry redhead pointed a finger at him and barked. "How can you possibly be a teacher? You're around our age!"

The resident paparazzo, Kazumi Asakura he recognized, stood up and supplied. "She's right, you know. You're pretty young to be a teacher."

A girl with round glasses, Chisame Hasegawa, fixed her glasses and nodded in agreement and asked. "Do you have any proof that you are our teacher?"

Picking up the student handbook and holding it out to show the class, Negi spoke. "This student handbook was given to me by Takahata-sensei himself. Is that sufficient?"

Kazumi sat down, placated, and Chisame sighed and nodded while Asuna still kept the furious expression on her face. "You could've stolen that from him!"

Negi was starting to get irritated at the girl's accusations and sternly spoke, his cold as dry ice gaze fixed on Asuna. "And what could I possibly achieve by doing something as pointless as that?"

Asuna stammered at the question and his gaze. "You're surrounded by a bunch of girls! You wanted to get inside and take peeks!"

If Negi had the ability to drop a sweat, he would have done so in a heartbeat. Shaking his head, "I am not so sexually deprived that I would perform that sort of act. And besides, I could most likely get myself a girlfriend if I wanted to, not that I am looking for one." he coldly stated.

He then realized that the girl in front of him had an infatuation with his friend, and inwardly thought of a plan to use that to rein in the redhead.

Anger rising even further, she marched up to him and pulled his collar down to her level and stared at his eyes. "I oughta beat your bishounen ass." She seethed.

If his cold eyes could go even colder he did so and stared at the redhead, melting the fiery anger in her eyes with his freezing calmness. "You would threaten someone that has power over your grades and is also friends with your love interest?" He whispered so that only she could hear.

Eyes wide with shock, she whispered back. "Y-You're friends with Takahata-sensei?"

He nodded and smiled at her, perhaps he was being too harsh on the girl.

"Yes. Listen. If you could put up with me, and perhaps we can even be friends, I will set you up with Takamichi." He stated.

Excited, she replied. "R-Really? You'd do that for me?" Asuna was practically forming hearts on her eyes now.

"Yes. But I would like you to let go of me and go back to your seat. Tone it down a bit, please." He spoke, a friendly tone fusing his voice now.

Asuna nodded dumbly and went to her seat, amazed at Negi for being nicer than she thought and excited that he would set him up with her beloved Takahata-sensei.

With all the commotion gone, Negi coughed. "Well, then. How about I propose a plan?"

The girls had a curious expression on their face, and he continued. "I propose that on the first half of class, we work on subjects such as grammar, nouns, spelling, and pronunciation."

The entire class groaned at that. Negi chuckled seriously for the first time ever since he arrived in Japan, doing interesting things to his muscles and causing half the class to blush.

"Indeed, the bad stuff. The second half of class should make you happy though. We will be deciding by vote on two things each day: the first is that we could watch famous American movies while analyzing and translating the words, and the second is that we read aloud a favorite fantasy novel of mine called Eragon by an author with the name of Christopher Paolini, an American author." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Um, sensei?" He noticed Fumika and Fuka raise their hands respectively and they spoke in unison. "What is so great about that book?"

Nodding, Negi answered. "Well Fumika and Fuka, how about an excerpt of the book in Japanese?"

With that the twins nodded.

"Very well." He coughed and closed his eyes, remembering his favorite part.

"_That night he was abruptly roused from sleep. He listened carefully. All was quiet. Uneasy, he slid his hand under the mattress and grasped his knife. He waited a few minutes, then slowly sank back to sleep._

_A squeak pierced the silence, tearing him back to wakefulness. He rolled out of bed and yanked the knifed from its sheath. Fumbling with a tinderbox, he lit a candle. The door to his room was closed. Though the squeak was too loud for a mouse or rat, he still checked under the bed. Nothing. He sat on the edge of the mattress and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Another squeak filled the air, and he started violently._

_Where was the noise coming from? Nothing could be in the floor or walls; they were solid wood. The same went for his bed, and he would have noticed if anything had crawled into his straw mattress during the night. His eyes settled on the stone. He took it off the shelf and absently cradled it as he studied the room. A squeak rang in his ears and reverberated through his fingers; it came from the stone._

_The stone had given him nothing but frustration and anger, and now it would not even let him sleep! It ignored his furious glare and sat solidly, occasionally peeping. Then it gave one very loud squeak and fell silent. Eragon warily put it away and got back under the sheets. Whatever secret the stone held, it would have to wait until morning._

_The moon was shining through his window when he woke up again. The stone was rocking rapidly on the shelf, knocking against the wall. It was bathed in the cool moonlight that bleached its surface. Eragon jumped out of bed, knife in hand. The motion stopped, but remained tense. Then the stone started squeaking and rocking faster than ever._

_With an oath, he began dressing. He did not care how valuable the stone might be; he was going to take it far away and bury it. The rocking stopped; the stone became quiet. It quivered, then rolled forward and dropped onto the floor with a loud thump. He inched toward the door in alarm as the stone wobbled toward him._

_Suddenly a crack appeared on the stone. Then another and another. Transfixed, Eragon leaned forward, still holding the knife. At the top of the stone, where all the cracks met, a small piece wobbled, as if it were balanced on something, then rose and toppled to the floor. After another series of squeaks, a small dark head poked out of the hole, followed by a weirdly angled body. Eragon gripped the knife tighter and held very still. Soon the creature was all the way out of the stone. It stayed in place for a momen, then skittered into the moonlight._

_Eragon recoiled in shock. Standing in front of him, licking off the membrane that encased it, was a dragon._"

As Negi finished reciting, he smiled when his class was waiting for him to continue.

"Well of course if you do not like what I have in plan, we could just go back to reading and writing like always." He spoke with hidden mischief.

The collective shouting boomed towards him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"NO! Sensei please! Don't do that! We didn't know it was going to be that good!" Fumika and Fuka whined. Negi almost felt guilty, but he could tell they enjoyed the excerpt he recited.

He grinned and nodded an affirmative.

A knock on the door caught their attention and he spoke an ok.

Takamichi came in with several boxes on a dolly. He then placed the boxes on the teacher's desk.

"Here are the books you wanted, Negi-sensei. I'm looking forward to seeing how this new teaching style goes." Takamichi stated while scratching his beard in a thinking manner.

"Much appreciated, Takamichi." Negi thanked in a friendly manner. Opening the boxes, he smirked and nodded. Inside the boxes were thirty two copies of the English version of Eragon in hardcover and pristine condition.

And so he started handing out the copies to each student. When it was Asuna's turn, she received the copy and quickly ran up to Takamichi. He shook his head and smiled as he proceeded to hand out the copies. Then came Evangeline's turn. She strode to his desk with a smirk on her face.

Negi raised an eyebrow at the legendary vampire's expression, but quickly smiled charmingly and handed the book to her.

Still smirking, she received the book and turned back with a wave. "Thanks, sensei."

When the last person received her book, Negi looked up the class and saw them examining the book. He smiled and said. "Well I guess it is free period then, feel free to read the book and discuss it amongst yourselves. Though keep it down, we cannot have other classes disturbed thanks to us.

The entire classes nodded and gave a silent 'yay'. He then walked up to Takamichi to make small talk.

"So, Takahata-sensei, your thoughts on this method of teaching? I felt that learning something you like should be entertaining to say the least." Negi spoke.

The older man hummed and commented. "It looks interesting from what I can see, I think it's a good idea. It might be a bit unorthodox but I think you can handle those that complain." He grinned before saying. "No threatening though."

Negi smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Takamichi laughed and they continued to tell each other what they did the past year.

oooooo

The bell rang and class was over. Takamichi left a few minutes earlier, saying he had something to do.

When the last group of students left the classroom, Negi packed up his stuff and sighed contentedly.

'I would say it was a job well done, but I wouldn't know about that. What do you think, Master?' He asked Shinobu.

A snort came within his mind. _'Thou realize that thou are talking to a person who has not gone through education in the past 500 or so years.' _Shinobu said. Negi felt stupid at that. '…Right.'

Shinobu mentally sighed. _'Well I guess thou did well, if you ask me. And although it goes against my principles, show emotions often while in this academy.'_

Negi nodded. 'Yes, Master.'

And with that, Negi grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

oooooo

Negi was seated at the center of the plaza. He used the time to relax and think back on the interactions he had with the students of the school as he was walking by.

ooo

_Negi sensed a ball coming towards him and he turned around. He saw the projectile in question and caught it before it could do any harm to the others. _

"_Ah! Sensei!"_

"_Oh! He really is a teacher around our age!"_

"_Sensei! Throw us the ball, please!"_

_Negi looked at the projectile and saw that it was a volleyball. He nodded and tossed it back to them._

"_Wanna play with us, sensei?" A student asked._

_He shook his head and smiled, before walking away._

ooo

_Negi sensed another thing come towards him and he turned around again. This time he saw a gigantic creature running to his direction. Before he was about to fight back a voice called out._

"_Step aside, kid! Heavy machinery coming through." _

'_Machinery?' Negi thought._

_He then noticed a serial number on the creature's side. He looked at the man who told him to step aside and asked._

"_Sir, may I ask what this is?"_

_The man, looking to be around in his mid twenties replied._

"_Oh, this? We're just test running for the school festival that's coming soon."_

_The young man nodded and walked away before saying, "I see. Thank you."_

ooo

_Negi saw a group of students fighting, and before he walked up to stop it they were sent flying back. He saw a guy with spiky golden hair and a glowing yellow aura in the middle of the mob._

_Negi turned back and walked away._

'_I don't even want to know._

ooo

Sighing, Negi took a gander at his student handbook again.

What caught his attention were five students.

Setsuna Sakurazaki: Kendo Club and Tokyo Shinmei-ryu.

Negi recalled that Shinmei-ryu, or Gods'-Cry School, were a legendary organization of swordswomen that reside in the mountains of Kyoto. They excelled in demon exorcisms and practiced a sword style of the same name. She could be a person who he could discuss non-mundane things with.

Chachamaru Karakuri: Flower Arrangement Club and Go Club.

Her appearances hint that she is a gynoid. Negi had heard stories from the fellow scientists back in Magic School talking about robotics and gynoids, but this is the first time he has seen a genuine one.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell: Go Club and Flower Arrangement Club.

She went to the same clubs Chachamaru attended, and he would see the gynoid follow Evangeline when they left class. He had a suspicion that they had a Master and Servant relationship like Shinobu and him. A noted to the side written by Takamichi stated to talk to him if she becomes a problem. Negi rose and eyebrow at that but heeded his words.

Zazie Rainyday: Crafts Club.

She was a strange one. He had seen her not speak at all during his class and only payed attention quietly. She had a scar similar to his except hers was on the right eye and a tattoo of a teardrop on the bottom of her left eye. Her name was not spelled in Japanese like the others, same for Evangeline. He would keep an eye out for her as well.

Sayo Aizaka: No Clubs.

She was the class' resident ghost. He would have to talk to her regarding her still wandering in this world instead of passing on.

Closing the book, Negi closed his eyes. He still needed to room with one of his students, and he needed a way to ask.

He opened his eyes and saw that one of his students was carrying a huge stack of books and was walking down the stairs.

'Student number 27. Nodoka Miyazaki. The way her hairstyle covers her face screams danger…'

Sure enough she tripped, causing the stack of books to scatter and her falling.

Wasting no time, Negi grabbed his staff with both hands and the wrapping unfurled. He pointed it at the ground the poor girl was going to meet. He casted a quick spell and a bubble of air managed to keep her afloat for a second. Negi put his staff back and performed a Shundo to move in front of her and caught her before she fell.

Negi let out a breath as he set her down on the ground. Nodoka unfortunately fainted during the commotion. Unfortunately for him he sensed two presences behind him. Turning around he saw his two students, Asuna Kagurazaka and Ku Fei. He sighed again.

"H-Hey Negi, what was that you just did?" Asuna managed to ask.

Ku Fei however had stars on her eyes. She had witnessed a perfectly executed Shundo, no one else in the Martial Arts Research Society could do a decent one save for her friend Chao Lingshen. She wasn't surprised that he was a Mage after he performed that spell, she was Magically aware.

Asuna however was not, and she stared at her teacher with wide eyes.

"I am sorry, Asuna-san, but we will have to talk about that in another time. But I will tell you that what I did was Magic. Now I beg you to never tell anyone about what you saw, anyone. I do not want to resort to memory erasing." Negi warned.

The redhead could only nod before remembering what just happened.

"I'll take Nodoka to the nurse, Negi-sensei. Ku Fei-san, I leave the rest up to you." She said while grabbing Nodoka and running to the nurse's office.

Negi stared at the fading figure for a moment before turning back to the starry eyed Ku Fei.

"Leave what up to you, Ku Fei-san?" He asked.

"Ah. That right. Follow me, Negi-sensei." Said by the now recovered Chinese student as she made her way to the classrooms.

Looking back to the books that were scattered, he did a double take when he saw the books were gone. Shrugging, he followed his student.

On the way, they made small talk. Rather it was Ku Fei who was asking all the questions.

"That was perfect Shundo, Negi-sensei! How you do that? Are you martial artist like me?" A barrage of questions were fired at Negi, and he answered them in order.

"Thank you Ku Fei-san. I did that by being a martial artist. Yes I am a martial artist." This caused the Chinese martial artist to become starry eyed again.

"What style or styles? How long? Where?" She reloaded and fired.

Negi smirked and replied. "Now that would be telling, would it not? Though I could say I have been at it for nine years and I trained in Wales."

Ku Fei pouted then grinned. "That reasonable. Thank you for telling me Negi-sensei!"

She then proceeded to walk to their destination with a slight hop on her gait.

It was now Negi's turn to ask questions.

"I'm surprised you are _not_ surprised that I am a Mage." He made sure to speak to her and only her by speaking softly.

"Ah. I sometimes work with Setsuna-san, Kaede-san, and Mana-san on some Magic assignments. Demon exorcising and other stuff, aru." She spoke cheerfully.

Mana Tatsumiya (A.K.A. Mana Ryu-Gu): Biathlon Club.

She seemed to be the tallest girl in the class. In fact, it looks like she's old enough to be in High School. Another person to keep an eye on.

"Well here we are, sensei,aru!" Her voice brought him out of his observation. They were back in their class room.

"May I ask what we are doing back in the classroom, Ku Fei-san?" The young mage queried.

"Oh. Um…I forgot something! Hehe." She was a bad liar, but regardless he opened the door.

POP! POP! POP!

"WELCOME! NEGI-SENSEI!"

Negi nearly jumped out of his skin and started attacking, until he got a closer look at the room. The room was rearranged to have a big space in the center, and in the center were many dining tables full of food. His students had planned this celebration just for him.

"Ah! Sensei, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked the class rep, Ayaka.

Inside Negi's shadow, Shinobu sighed. _'Must have been surprised they had done something this grand for him.'_

Negi noticed he had tears in his eyes; he then wiped it off and shook his head.

"I've never had _anyone_ hold a celebration this grand just for me. It just took me aback."

The students smiled sadly before smiling happily. "Well, we're going have to change that aren't we, Negi-sensei!"

Smiling, Negi nodded.

Ayaka took his hand with both her hands and held it up to her large chest, and looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Why sensei~! We held this party so you can feel welcome!"

Before he could reply he was dragged by Ku Fei. "Negi-sensei! I'll show you around the party, aru!"

Ku Fei dragged him to Chao Lingshen. "Ah, Negi-sensei. Welcome to Mahora, ne." He smiled and thanked her.

Ku Fei dragged him to Satsuki Yotsuba. "I hope you enjoy the foods I cooked for you, sensei." Negi was surprised at her culinary skill, and he smiled then thanked her. Satsuki blushed at the praise.

Ku Fei dragged him to Mana Tatsumiya. She noticed them stare at each other and nodded.

Ku Fei dragged him to Kaede Nagase. "Welcome, Springfield-dono, to Mahora Academy-de gozaru."

'De gozaru...?' Regardless he thanked her and smiled.

After countless introductions, they were both seated at a table and accompanying them were Asuna, Konoka, Makie Sasaki, and Kazumi.

"Ne, sensei, you never told us anything about yourself. Want to share among your students?" Asked the paparazzo, a gleam in her eyes.

"Hmm...Well I suppose I should, seeing as how I will be teaching you. Very well. What would you like to know?" Calmly stated by their teacher, who was sipping a strange concoction made by Yue Ayase.

'Not too bad.' Negi commented.

"Where did you live before you came to Mahora?" Kazumi asked as she held out a recorder from between her breasts. Why that was necessary, Negi had no clue.

"I lived in Wales, England for most of my life. I went to an academy there and graduated with five others. The five of us were among the top in the school, and we had stellar grades in every subject." As Negi explained, he had half-lidded eyes like he was reminiscing of the past. It made him look attractive, and the now crowding girls blushed.

This was when he started to diverge from the truth. "After I graduated at the age of fourteen, I was recommended by my previous principal to attend Oxford. I studied university level English there for two years and had skipped years. After I graduated I received my teaching diploma and wanted to teach in Japan, specifically here, when Takahata-sensei told me his stories about this place. And I can say that I am very impressed."

Negi sipped his drink. The girls were looking at him with anticipation now. The next question was asked by Chao.

"Sensei. Ku Fei told me that you practiced martial arts. May we know what style or styles you performed?"

Negi inwardly sighed; it seems that he won't be able to escape this one. He was not one to boast about his abilities, for his Master had told him that overconfidence will lead to your undoing. However his students were genuinely intrigued by him, so he could not say no.

"You win this one, Ku Fei-san. But I expect you and Chao-san to tell me your style or styles some time." The two grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"At the age of eight, I had asked four martial arts masters, and a boxing veteran to allow me to be under their wing. Two female twins taught me Aikido,-"Evangeline smirked at this. "-an old man taught me how to box, a Korean male taught me Tae Kwon Do, and a Thai male taught me Muay Thai."

Negi wondered if he should add his Master's fighting style to the list, but he only watched her perform katas and maneuvers.

'Master?' He sent a mental thought to Shinobu.

'_Yes you may.'_ She responded.

"And another person showed me Savate and Parkour." He finished with a sentimental smile.

Zazie inwardly raised an eyebrow.

"But sensei, that's six people. Who's the sixth person?" Makie asked.

"Well. That's personal." He had an innocent smile pasted on his face now.

The class whined and pouted. Negi chuckled a bit. "Next question."

"Negi-dono. Do you have any siblings?" Kaede queried with her archaic speaking.

Negi stiffened at that. He never really had any real siblings as far as he knew. He only knew that his mother was a queen in the Magic world and his father was the 'Thousand Master'. He then thought about Anya, Nekane, and Shinobu and smiled.

The class watched as he put on a cold mask and looked down at the floor.

'Oh man. I think we hit a sensitive spot.' They relaxed a bit when he looked up and smiled.

"I do not have any blood siblings as far as I know. But I do have three _very_ important people I treat as family currently. First is my cousin, Nekane Springfield." He turned to look at Asuna. "You would look like her with your hair down, except she would have blonde hair and gray purple eyes. And more mature." He added with a tease.

Asuna snorted at that but let it go. It was his celebration, no need to ruin it. Plus he promised to help her get together with Takamichi, and she had a few ideas. All of which involved Magic.

"I met her when I was ten years old and she decided to adopt me into her family. I treat her as a big sister, though she would have fainting spells whenever she saw me do something mildly dangerous..."

The class giggled at that.

"Next is my best friend, Anya Cocolova. I met her along with Nekane on the same day. She and I were classmates in the same class, and she would decide to bug me whenever I was studying or training. She's also really smart as well. She was the only one who graduated in the same class with someone who was at the top, I would be first, and she would be first-and-a-half." He smiled. "She was also my sparring partner, she knew Tae Kwon Do and was very good at it; possibly even better than me." The warriors of the class had gleams in their eyes when they heard that information.

"And lastly is my...mother of sorts." The class noticed the pause.

"Mother of sorts?" Evangeline decided to speak up, wanting to know more about the boy.

The young teacher nodded. "She...picked me up when...I was abandoned at the age of seven months." He slowly broke his mask, showing a somber expression.

The class gasped. Evangeline winced slightly, eyes softened. She knew abandonment very well.

"...According to her, I was inside a basket with a note that had my name on it. She did not say any more than that. But she told me more as I grew up. My mother and father are currently missing. Still alive, but missing." He tried to smile, but it kept forming into a small downward curve.

Evangeline was shocked at the information. She ran up to him.

"Boya! How do you know they are still alive!" She clutched his shoulders, hard. She was practically out of character right now, and the rest of the class seemed to notice. She did not care though, she wanted answers.

Negi was surprised at how forward she was. "Well...About thirteen years ago, when I was at the age of four, my mother figure and I were attacked."

Evangeline and the class had wide eyes.

"We would have been killed if not for a strange person who was nearby. He saved us from the attackers." Negi closed his eyes, trying to fight off the incoming memories.

"That strange man was revealed to be my father. My mother figure told me so. It was also that man that gave me this-" He opened his eyes and flourished his staff, "-walking cane as a memento of him." He decided to skip the part of him turning into a vampire, for obvious reasons.

Evangeline examined the staff. 'It really is his staff...who is this mother figure of his?'

After a few minutes had passed for Negi to allow the information to sink in to his students, he clapped his hands and grinned.

"Well. That is enough sad moments for tonight! Let us enjoy the festivities!"

The class smiled, then giggled, then laughed as they cheered. "Negi-sensei. BANZAI!"

And so they did enjoy the festivities.

As promised, Ku Fei and Chao performed a small demonstration of their style by sparring with each other. Negi analyzed that the style was a form of Chinese Kenpo, possibly Baguazhang with a mix of Wing Chun. He was amazed at their form and clapped when they finished.

Zazie performed a 'Magic' act for her sensei, who also decided to join in. When she offered him flowers that appeared out of nowhere, he also procured a top hat from out of nowhere and had somehow put the flowers into the hat. When he waved his hands around and chanted 'abracadabra', doves came flying out. The non-Magically aware crowd was impressed and cheered for the two. Zazie blushed at the praise they were receiving, specifically the praise she was receiving from her sensei.

If Negi was amazed at how the foods that the portly chef had cooked based on how they looked and smelled, he was flabbergasted at the taste. There were various dishes from various countries and they were all delectable. Negi made sure to thank Satsuki again for her efforts.

"Um...Negi-sensei..." The young teacher looked up from his plate of food and noticed Nodoka walk towards him, her hairstyle still covering her face.

"Ah. Nodoka-san. I am glad you are alright. What is it?" Negi asked with his calm and friendly tone. He was beginning to get used to showing his emotions now.

"Um...Yes I'm okay. About that incident earlier...you saved me. So...um...uh..." She took something out from her inner jacket pocket. Negi inwardly raised an eyebrow at her shyness, but thought nothing of it.

Nodoka had thrust a small piece of paper towards him. "Please, accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude..."

Negi remembered that she was the library monitor and library officer of the academy. He smiled as he took the certificate. "Thank you Nodoka-san, I will be sure to browse the library for any books that seem interesting."

A crowd of students containing Chao, Ku Fei, Kaede, the Narutaki twins exclaimed. "Ah! Honya is already going for the teacher?"

'Bookstore?' Negi thought.

"No, that's not true...and my name isn't honya..." She tried to placate the crowd, and was failing, until a slam on the table was heard from across their table. It was Ayaka.

"Sensei! I also have something for you...(It's a souvenir)." She whispered the last part so that no one would hear. She sweeped her hands to the side to showcase a bronze bust of Negi.

Shinobu dropped a sweat for his apprentice.

"Waah! A bronze bust of sensei?"

"What the heck is that!" The crowd of students sputtered at the display of their Iincho.

Indeed, what the heck was that? Negi was utterly speechless at the class president.

"Are you stupid or something?" Asuna shouted at Ayaka. Negi noticed that they seem to have a rivalry of sorts.

"W...What? I don't want to hear that from _you_, ojiicon Asuna-san!" Ayaka then started a mock fight with Asuna.

Negi managed to back away from all the commotion and sit back down on his seat. He sighed and closed his eyes, not noticing the three people that were seated with him.

"Aah, Negi-kun. You must be tired from your first day of teaching." Negi opened an eye and saw Takamich, Shizuna, and Evangeline sitting down with him. Chachamaru was standing beside Evangeline, further proving that they have a Master and Servant relationship going on.

Evangeline was intrigued by this boy. At first he seemed to be a naive and cold boy, but his coldness seemed to be due to his harsh past and training; something she knew very well. She actually wanted to get to know him better, something she never attempted to do with anyone for a very long time.

Chachamaru, on the other hand, was on a pinch. She noticed certain malfunctions within her systems such as the gears on her chest winding fast, the heat exhaust in disarray, making her cheeks turn red; she would need a check up soon.

Negi opened his other eye and spoke. "Takamichi and Shizuna-sensei came too?" He shook his head. "Well regardless. To answer your question I feel great actually, though mildly shocked at everything that is happening." He poured himself a cup of tea and drank it to calm him down.

He was calm for a second until someone had grabbed him and took him away. The culprit was the redheaded Asuna.

"Negi! You said you would help me get together with Takahata-sensei! This is a good chance to do it!" She whispered to him with a blush on her cheeks. "Can't you use that Magic of yours to do something? Love potions, making money, mind reading?"

The young teacher raised an eyebrow. "Love potions are illegal, I do not know what you need with money but it is impossible to make money out of magic, though I can mind read...but I do not like to pry into other people's heads, it is a bit discourteous but for your sake I will do it." Negi concluded with determination in his voice.

Asuna nodded excitedly and said. "Be inconspicuous about it!"

"Ah, welcome back Negi-kun." Shizuna said. He sat back down on his seat and nodded to her.

"Thank you." He turned to Takamichi. "Takamichi. I wanted to get your opinion on some of the students in the class." He actually did want some information regarding Zazie and Sayo.

"Sure Negi-kun, what is it?" Takamichi spoke with mild seriousness in his expression.

"Zazie Rainyday. She has remained silent for the entirety of my whole class and this celebration. Is she mute?" Negi asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Let me answer that for you, Takamichi." Shizuna spoke up. "Negi-kun, Zazie is not mute, I have heard her speak before. She just prefers to communicate using eye contact, I am sure you can manage." The well endowed teacher spoke with mild amusement in her voice.

Negi nodded. "Thank you, Shizuna-sensei."

She chuckled. "Please, call me Shizuna, Negi-kun." She coyly spoke.

"Very well, Shizuna. Now Takamichi, Sayo Aisaka...she is a ghost. Why has she not passed on?" Negi's mask was slowly coming back due to his seriousness.

Takamichi scratched his beard in contemplation. "None of us really know what happened to her, Negi-kun. I'm sorry about that." Takamichi bowed his head a bit as an apology.

The young teacher shook his head. "Raise your head Takamichi, no need to apologize. I will just have to find out on my own."

A cough caught his attention. The previously forgotten Evangeline was smirking and spoke. "You do realize I'm here, sensei."

Negi smiled. "Well...I would not be having this conversation if I did not know that people around me were Magically aware. You are Magically aware though, so I have no fears."

Evangeline's smirk widened. "Hohh. And what makes you think that?" She challenged.

Negi had a full on grin now. "Father told me about you." Said with such nonchalance as if it were as plain as day.

He lied, though. His Master told him about her.

Evangeline was now sputtering and blushing. She waved her arms around like a child; it seemed to match her small stature though. "That fool!" She seethed. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. "Well I suppose you know that I am a vampire then?" She had a small smirk and her blush still present.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes I do. Do not worry. I do not judge based on appearances if that is what you are afraid of."

His charming smile made Evangeline's blush deepen. She turned away, muttering. "B-Baka. Who cares what you think..."

Negi shook his head, still smiling. "We will talk more about that later. My final question, Takamichi." He turned back to the older man. It was the moment of truth. Negi prepared to probe his mind stealthily.

"Asuna Kagurazaka. Her heterochromia is interesting, she is a bit of a problem child but she is good at heart. I want to know what you think of her though. Surely she has caused you problems at some point." After he spoke, he started the stealth probe.

Evangeline snorted. 'Here we go.' She thought. Unknown to her though, she did not notice the mind reading of the boya.

Meanwhile, Asuna was silently waiting. When she heard her sensei say her name, she tensed and prepared herself.

"Hmm...She is a hard worker at her part-time job every morning. She's always alert, she's bright and cheerful...I think she's a nice girl." Takamichi answered.

Underneath all that though, he could feel guilt and sorrow. Memories flashed into his head, too fast for him to catch a glimpse of anything substantial. Negi did not know what to think, he mentally cursed.

"I see. Well thanks for telling me what I wanted to know, it would help me dearly at some point in time." Negi leaned back on his chair, arms crossed and sighed. He was then dragged away again by the same culprit. "Ah, excuse me again." He spoke as he was spirited away.

The three sweat dropped and Chachamaru cocked her head to the side. She felt the gears in her chest turn faster as she watched her teacher get dragged away by Asuna.

"So...what did you find?" Asuna asked with fear and anticipation. Negi dusted off some imaginary dirt on his outfit and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry, Asuna-san." She gasped and almost cried. Until he continued. "But I do not know what to say. When I probed his mind, there were flashes of memories and feelings; it was all too fast for me to catch anything of value." Then the redhead sighed.

"At least-" Negi put a hand on her shoulders and smiled. "-you know that he thinks you are a nice girl. You may have a chance." He shook his head and continued. "I am sorry. I may not know squat about love, but I do know that relying on Magic is no good for something like this. My principal from Magic School always said '_Our Magic is not omnipotent...A little bit of courage is the real Magic._' And I know that you have courage, Asuna Kagurazaka, why not use it?"

Asuna felt her heart thump. She possibly couldn't have...

"Jeez...What's with that serious face?" She turned around, hiding her blush and walked away before stopping and turning around again. "I...understand. I'll try to show some courage."

She turned around yet again. Negi nodded and smiled. "Right."

Asuna stopped and smirked. Something popped into her mind.

"So...before that." She wanted to make her teacher embarrassed.

"Hm?" Negi asked.

"Let me practice confessing."

"...Eh?" Asuna's smirk widened when she heard that. She turned around and spoke.

"Well, I can't confess to him without practicing, can I?" She walked towards him, inwardly grinning maliciously.

Negi could feel mischief around her, but somehow he was rooted to the spot.

"Okay. You're Takahata-sensei from now on, okay?" She pointed out.

"R-Right...?" He tried hard to put on his cold mask, but it shattered when she took off the bells that held her twin tails and let her hair down. She looked so much like Nekane.

"Phew..." Negi heard Asuna sigh. She looked up at him.

"I love you."

Negi practically felt a blush forming. His Master was cackling inside his mind.

'_Thou art getting teased! Hahaha!'_ He could practically see her rolling on the floor and laughing.

"I love you...sensei." She looked up at him with doggy eyes, her hands curled into fists placed in front of her chest. She walked closer, invading his personal bubble and leaned close to his face. "I've loved you for such a long time...is that troublesome for you?"

"..." Negi was panicking. Asuna was smirking even more in her mind. She turned around.

"I guess it would never work between someone like you and me..." She grinned quickly before putting on a sad pout and turning around.

"But still..." She moved in for the kill, she ran up to him and put her hands on his cheeks. They were surprisingly cold despite his blushing. "I...Is it alright if we continue?" She looked up at his panicking eyes; she was starting to get lost in them.

"Close your eyes...sensei..." She needed to be in control.

Negi closed his eyes as if an unknown force was compelling him. Her hands were still on his cheeks. He did not know what would happen. He waited for something to happen, and then she pinched his cheeks.

"...Eh?" Negi squeaked. In front of him was a smirking Asuna.

"Huhuhuhu...got you." She said. She moved back and laughed. "Hahaha. Did you think I was going to kiss you just then? Man your face was all red! Jeez you are such a playboy." She was laughing at him, finger pointing.

"A playboy...?" Negi asked. He did not know that it meant. Asuna kept laughing, until they heard clicks and saw flashes of light. They saw the students watching behind a corner.

"Ah..."/"Uh..." Both Negi and Asuna said.

Ayaka moved in front of the crowd, shaking and pointing an accusing finger at Asuna.

"A...Asuna-san...you..." She moved in front of her with such speed you would think it was a Shundo. "W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? LEADING OUR SENSEI ON LIKE THAT!" She practically screamed at her.

"N...No! You're mist-" Asuna was interrupted.

"What am I mistaken about? I didn't think you'd stoop to doing something like this!" Ayaka was now clutching her rival's clothes, on the verge of tearing them off in fury.

"S-Sensei! Please say something!" Asuna pleaded. The crowd of students were cheering and being rowdy.

Negi, who has now calmed down, coughed and clapped his hands. A boom resounded throughout the entire area, making everyone around him quiet and look at him.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow at that. That was a massive amount of power he unleashed.

Mana inwardly smiled. Her suspicions were correct.

Ku Fei shivered in excitement. Such power.

Setsuna's eyes were wide with surprise.

Kaede made a 'fufufufu' sound.

"Alright everyone. That is quite enough. It seems what we have come to a misunderstanding." Negi looked at Ayaka, who was now blushing at his gaze. "Ayaka-san, kindly let go of Asuna-san so I can explain."

She nodded and let go then stepped back, looking at her beloved sensei.

"Now...Asuna-san, wanted to perform a small act. I assume that you all know she is infatuated with Takahata-sensei?" Speaking of Takamichi, he made sure that he was not around to hear this.

The crowd nodded silently and in unison.

"Yes...well, she wanted to practice confessing. And so she did, and I was the replacement Takahata for her. It was nothing major, do not worry about it. Now, let us go back and clean up." Negi walked back to the classroom and the group followed suit after.

'Close call.' Negi thought. Shinobu's cackling was reduced to chuckling.

oooooo

After cleaning up, everyone made their farewells to the young teacher. Negi was now lying down on the grass, watching the sunset. It was around 5 in the afternoon, when he looked at the clock tower across from him. He was currently thinking about his living arrangement.

'Perhaps I'll just sleep outside. But I might catch a cold for doing that...I don't know what to do' Negi mentally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Negi-sensei, aru?" A familiar voice spoke behind him. He opened his eyes and was met with the site of yellow panties under a skirt. He closed his eyes again and fought off the blush.

"Ku Fei-san. I can see your panties." He spoke.

Ku Fei yelped and blushed. "B-Baka sensei. You not supposed to look." She then lied down next to him and asked. "Where you living, sensei?"

Negi stammered. "Ah...well..."

He then explained to the Chinese martial artist what his situation was.

"...and he told me that it would benefit me that I would develop friendships with my students, which I do not mind, so that they would be more lenient on listening to me." He calmly spoke with half lidded eyes.

"I see. Sensei, why you always have a calm face, aru?" She asked him.

He looked at her with one eye and spoke. "It was the way I was raised. Show no emotion, speak without revealing our intent. Mother figure would always tell me that. But now that I am teaching, I was told to take off my mask and show emotions to my friends. To be honest, I am socially inept." He felt like he could trust her, so he decided to keep talking. "And Dean Konoe told me that living with one of my students would help me show more emotion. And he was right, I am showing more emotion than I usually do." He grinned at her and scratched the back of his head.

She grinned back and took his hand. "I don't have roommate, so you can be my roommate if you want." She was blushing and looking away as she said that.

"Really? I would not want to impose." He asked her, gratitude in his eyes.

She nodded and smiled. "I always alone in my room, no roommate. If sensei be my roommate, it will be interesting, aru."

Negi smiled sadly and nodded. "Please take care of me then."

And with that, they both stood up and walked towards the dormitories.

As they headed towards the dorms, the two sparked a conversation.

"So tell me, Ku Fei-san, how long have you been practicing martial arts?" Negi asked the near skipping Chinese female. He was starting to warm up to her.

Unknown to him though, Ku Fei was mentally scheming. 'Me – 1. The rest – 0.'

"Hmmm. Well, I been doing kung fu since I was five. My parents are kung fu masters. They own a school in my country, arune." She answered while making mock boxing punches at the air.

"I see. Your parents must be very proud to have such a fine lady that can represent them." Negi commented.

Ku Fei blushed. "That not true...aru..."

He shook his head. "I am serious, Ku Fei-san. That demonstration you and Chao did was astounding. I was entranced by the movements, makes me want to learn from you." Negi teased.

All Ku Fei could do was sputter. Negi laughed until Ku Fei punched him lightly on the shoulder out of embarrassment. Although that light punch contained such force that it could make a small crack on wood, so Negi winced inwardly as he rubbed his poor shoulder.

"Ah...sorry, arune." She apologized while grinning and putting a hand on the back of her head.

The young teacher laughed as they entered the doors of the dormitory building.

Moments later, Negi and Ku Fei were standing in front of the latter's door. She looked at him and grinned.

"Welcome to my room, Negi-sensei, aru!" The Chinese warrior said as she opened the door.

What met him surprised him. It was an orderly room that could house two or three people. In the center was a couch on top of a red and yellow rug that had a Chinese character in the middle. In front of the couch lay a small modern glass table, possibly used for studying and the like. A small television was placed on the left side of the room. On each side of the television were vanity drawers and a chair. Two windows were placed on the left side of the room as well, overlooking the plaza. In the far side of the room was a wooden bunk bed. In the bottom left corner stood a bookshelf with various scrolls and magazines regarding martial arts and translation guides. To his right was the kitchen that had a small dining table.

"Wow. You are very neat, Ku Fei-san. This is a lovely room." He praised Ku Fei before smirking evilly and saying, "I call bottom bunk!" She pouted, and then grinned and nodded.

Negi made a sweeping gesture for her to go inside first and she giggled but went inside. Negi went in after her and closed the door when they were both inside. Ku Fei looked at her sensei. "Sensei, where your luggage?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

The young teacher smiled and made a sweeping motion, and a plume of smoke appeared. In his hand was his previously missing rucksack. "Here it is." He said with a grin.

Ku Fei giggled and sat down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, motioning for Negi to sit down. "How you like Mahora so far, sensei?" She asked.

Negi set his rucksack and staff to the side of the couch and sat down. He held up a finger. "One. Call me Negi when we are out of class and I will do the same for you." The young teacher smiled when she nodded with excitement; he put up another finger. "Two. It's an amazing place, if I do say so myself. Really big, too." He said that with such informality that it made the Chinese female do a double take. His mask was now completely off whenever he was with her out of class.

"I guess I can be informal with you while out of class, seeing as how we'll be roommates from now on. But don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" He asked. Ku Fei was so shocked at her out of character teacher that she could only nod. Negi smiled and continued. "First things first. I want to help you be proficient on both Japanese and English."

She nodded, but then frowned. "But sen-Negi, it gonna be hard. I speak Mandarin and know little Japanese, so English is hard."

Negi smirked. "Well I guess it's a good thing I know Mandarin as well." He said in her native language. Indeed, Negi knew many languages. He studied Latin, Greek, and English in Magic School; Korean from Hyun-Soo; Thai from Virote; and Mandarin and Cantonese from Akane and Akemi.

Ku Fei was shocked at the revelation, and then she grinned and hugged her sensei. "Thank you very much! It'll be much easier then!" She replied back in Mandarin.

The young teacher smiled and took out his lesson plan for tomorrow's class. He would show it to her exclusively tonight, one of her perks of being his roommate. "I have the lesson plan for tomorrow's class. I can teach you the stuff tonight, and it will be review for you tomorrow." He pointed out.

Ku Fei nodded and Negi smiled, he would definitely not be bored with her around.

"Oh and...don't tell your classmates what I told you." He smirked

oooooo

After two hours of teaching her roommate about nouns, Negi stretched and looked at the clock. They were sitting cross legged on the floor next to each other, notebooks opened and spread all over the table. It was now 7 P.M. The young teacher stood up and looked at his student. "I suppose I should take a bath. I'm pretty dirty from all the excitement on my first day." He said as he grabbed a towel and bathing supplies from his rucksack, as well as a black shirt, white boxers, and blue shorts. He grabbed a plastic cup, a red toothbrush, and toothpaste and set the cup down next to the sink in the kitchen; he put the toothbrush and toothpaste inside the cup.

Walking back to the living room he took off his suit jacket and tie, undoing the collar button on his formal shirt, and placed them on the couch. The young teacher was about to undo the second button on his shirt before he realized he was boarding with a girl. He looked at the heavily blushing Ku Fei who was rooted to her spot and trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ah. My apologies. I'm used to living alone as well. Well, better me than you I guess." He smiled. "Care to tell me where the baths are?" Negi asked.

The two had agreed to speak in Mandarin whenever they are in their room.

"Yeah. But the baths are for the girls only since this is an all-girls school in this part of Mahora." Ku Fei demurred.

"Well...It's no problem. I'll have to cast an illusory veil on myself and just bathe somewhere where I can't see you and you can't see me." Negi responded then smirked. "Unless...you want to see me?"

The Chinese martial artist was practically so red that it would light up the whole room. "A-A-A-A-Ah let's go!" She then grabbed her towel and clothes and ran to the bathroom at a speed that left afterimages.

The young teacher chuckled. A mental probe caught his attention.

'_Tis a good time as any for me to take your blood, Negi.'_ Shinobu said.

He nodded. _'Yes Master. Help yourself'_

oooooo

Ku Fei was outside the dorm room, waiting for her sensei. She was embarrassed at the fact that he would tease her about something like showing his body to her. His body that looked so toned and muscular, so smooth and hard, warm and good to touch, she had half a mind to rip his clothes off and-WHOAH.

'Settle down there Ku Fei. I don't want to lose my new roommate now that I finally have one.' She mentally scolded herself.

Speaking of young and sexy teachers, he sure was missing.

'I wonder what's taking him so long...'

She started walking back to her room.

oooooo

Apparently, sucking his blood was like drinking hot chocolate for Shinobu. He had always wondered why that is. When he took the blood from his twin masters, Akane and Akemi, it had a sweet yet metallic taste. Same went for Nekane and Anya. So why was his like hot chocolate? Regardless here he was sitting down while his Master straddled his lap and had her fangs in his neck, slowly coaxing out the blood.

"Ne, Master." He asked, his eyes were closed.

"_Hm?"_ She replied within her mouth.

"How is it that my blood tastes so good for you?" All he got was a shrug.

He sighed.

Unbeknownst to them, for they were too focused on the activity, Ku Fei was watching the entire thing.

"N-Negi." She stammered, a worried and curious expression on her face.

Her voice brought the two out of their own world. Shinobu extracted herself from his neck and looked at her, while Negi opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ah..."/_"Ah..."_

Looks like they have some explaining to do.

oooooo

Postscript:

What is down!

Phew. Another chapter.

Negi teaching half the class and doing something interesting the second half was all of a fellow author's, King of the Fallen, idea. Please give a round of applause for the wonderful idea that King has birthed. –clapclapclapclap-

I wanted to finish and post this yesterday, but I was playing Deus Ex: Human Revolution! That game is nice. Oh! And people seem to think that Shinobu is an OC. She is not. She is a character from the light novel called Bakemonogatari and I suggest you read that light novel; the author of that novel is hilarious, full of metahumor and good storyline. The five masters are OC though and I promise to give them more screen time soon. Anyway, please read and review. Feel free to point out any mistakes and grammatical errors you seem to find, I had a massive headache while doing all this. :C

Signing out,

TrixBella

Postpostscript:

I am accepting ideas as to what my five masters look like! PM me your ideas, but here are the bare basics.

Max McGraw: An old man, 65 years old. An American.

Akane and Akemi Fong: Twin females, they look the same, 24 years old. Half Japanese and Half Chinese.

Hyun-Soo Jin: Korean male, 20 years old. All I ask is that you don't make him look like Hwoarang from Tekken.

Virote Konkankit: Thai male, 21 years old. Don't make him look like Hopachai Apachai from Kenichi: Stongest Disciple.

Good luck and have fun!


	3. An Interesting Bath Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Ken Akamatsu and Nisio Isin). But I do own the OCs I created.

A/N:

So, this is the third installment of DGS. I hope you guys enjoy it just as much I enjoyed writing it! Oh and I still have not gotten ideas for character details for my OCs. I could make the details myself, but I want you guys to immerse and think of them yourselves. How can I give you what you want if I don't know what it is? Anyway, reviews = better story and writing. Enough rants and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damaged Goods Story<strong>_

_An Interesting Bath Experience _

oooooo

Ku Fei – Student number 12, part of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Society, and Negi Springfield's roommate – was at an impasse. She did not know whether to feel embarrassed, for witnessing such an intimate position the two people in front of her were in; alarmed, for worrying whether the little girl straddling him was attacking her sensei; or suspicious, she was wondering if Negi was a lolicon.

"Ah…"_/"Ah…"_ Were all she got from Negi and the stranger.

"W-What's going on, Negi?" Ku Fei noticed the blood on the small girl's lips and her eyes widened. "Is that blood?"

Her body tensed, ready for anything, when the little girl sighed.

"_I suppose thou should know about our true nature…"_ She spoke.

Ku Fei did a double take at the archaic Japanese she used, and another when the little girl's voice sounded too mature for her age. Boy was she right on the mark.

"True nature?" Ku Fei kept speaking in Mandarin. The little girl nodded and got off her straddling position then walked towards her.

"_Indeed. Listen well, young warrior. My name is Kissshot Acerola-Orion Shinobu Heart-Under-Blade Springfield. Thou may call me Shinobu. He-" _She points a thumb back at Negi _"-is my apprentice. But I should let thy teacher speak for himself, for I am quite sated and wish to nap. Show's yours, Negi."_

And with that, she surprised Ku Fei again when she seemingly sunk into her sensei's shadow.

Meanwhile, Negi sighed. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of him, specially his roommate. Things would go downhill if she took it the wrong way, and it would be a problem if it did. "Let's talk on the way to the baths then, Ku Fei. I have a lot to tell you." He grabbed his towel and clothes, took off his shoes and socks and replaced them with sandals he retrieved from his rucksack, and walked Ku Fei out the door.

As they left the dorm building the duo saw that the Academy's lights were on, signifying the start of the night life.

Ku Fei, wanting to break the eerie silence, started.

"So, Negi…do you mind explaining whatever that was back then?" She was a bit apprehensive at Negi now, and also angry at being afraid of her roommate. She did not want to lose him.

She saw him nod.

"First. Let me activate a privacy spell." Accessing his Mana reserves, Negi chanted.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, protege nos ab ista peregrinatione auribus**__**, Tacitus **__**Sanctificatio)"**_

"_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, protect us from wandering ears, Silent Sanctuary)"_

Suddenly, the background noise was reduced to only their footsteps.

"Well, I think I should start at the beginning." He looked at Ku Fei. "You remember when I said I was abandoned, right?" Negi asked his student.

Ku Fei frowned and slowly nodded. That was one thing she would definitely not forget.

"Yes well, Shinobu was the one that picked me up. She was the Mother figure I told the class about. I've lived with her for practically my entire life, she taught me to be self-sufficient and to never show weakness." Ku Fei saw Negi's half-lidded eyes looking off into the distance, possibly reliving a memory.

It was a good thing his Master was asleep, he had some embarrassing things to say.

They decided to walk slowly as Negi explained to Ku Fei about how he was raised and how he was taught. When he came to the part about them being attacked by demons, Ku Fei had vengeful and fiery eyes, and when he came to the part about saving his Master, Ku Fei had misty and glassy eyes. He explained his true nature, a Kaii, and his abilities; from instant-speed regeneration to vast amounts of stamina, he told her.

"Yes, vampires drink blood." He told her when she asked.

He continued to tell her about his weaknesses and how he overcame them, Ku Fei winced.

"This-" Negi pulled on his right sleeve, revealing a golden bracelet with a ruby encrusted within "-is how I seal my vampire self. It works by draining the magic we usually emit, turning us into what you would call super powered humans. Although at first we start out very weak, since the seal will drain _all_ your magic, but you can train yourself to use your Mana reserves during your sealed state."

Negi let the information sink into the poor girl. Then he forced himself on her, metaphorically speaking.

"So…Any questions? Do you feel disgusted that you know the real me? Do you want to exorcise me? Do you want to get rid of me now? You must want to, with me being a form of a demon and all."

He put back on his cold mask to prove his point, and his voice was as cold as ice like from before they met.

"NO!" Was her sudden reply. She stopped in front of him and stared right into his eyes.

"No Negi, I don't think you would do anything to harm your students or the others. You may have a cold attitude but I know that was only because you were raised that way, so I won't hold it against you. Demon, vampire, ghost, human, it doesn't matter to me as long as you're you."

The young teacher looked at her, taken aback, and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"And. If I got rid of you, I would be lonely again…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Impulsively, Negi grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I'm no good at this. I just wanted to find out sooner than later about what you thought, I tend to get the opposite reactions when they find out what I am – before I erase their memory, of course – and it's usually a pain when they do."

Ku Fei laughed under his embrace and decided to return it, before she pushed him away gently and grinned. "Too mushy for me. As long as we're still friends, it's okay."

Negi smiled and the two proceeded to head into the baths under the starry sky.

oooooo

Negi Springfield was, what some people would call, a gentleman in most situations.

Taking a bath in a girl's only bathroom was not gentlemanly. He sighed.

"I'll be going on ahead then, Ku Fei." He said to her as he stepped inside the doors of the public bath.

Ku Fei blushed and muttered a small "Okay."

And so Negi chanted a quick spell.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, concelo ego a facie venti, Fallacis Velum)"**_

"_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, cover me with the wind, Illusory Veil)"_

A spell that would cloak him from even a formidable Magic user, with the disadvantage of being able to be heard. Unfortunately he could not fix that problem due to the fact that the 'Illusory Veil' spell was a variation of the 'Silent Sanctuary' spell, thus cancelling 'Illusory Veil' if he were to cast 'Silent Sanctuary'.

Fortunately for him though, when he entered the bathing area – a very massive area, mind you – steam was prominent throughout the place, so he could bathe in secrecy thanks to how wide and how foggy the place was.

Negi was now clad with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His clothes were effectively hidden in one of the many lockers in the changing rooms, with a magic lock placed to prevent others from opening it. He scanned the area and found that seemingly no one was around; perhaps Ku Fei and he were the only ones here.

Speaking of pretty and energetic Chinese martial artists, he made sure to keep away from her at all times along with the other students while he was bathing.

And with that, he stood next to a shower head, took off his towel and set it on a hook, and turned the knob. Hot water cascaded down his hair and body, soaking him. After a few seconds of dousing, he grabbed his shampoo, which also served as a body wash, and squeezed out a handful of the liquid. The smell of mint and pine permeated the air as he lathered his hair and body with the shampoo/body wash. Mint and pine reminded him of the village where he grew up in along with his Master.

After 10 minutes of rinsing and repeating, Negi turned the knob back to stop the flow of water. Sighing contentedly, he took his towel and walked towards a secluded area of the bath. It was a small pool in the corner of the bathing area.

Dabbing his toe in the water he found it was comfortably warm and let the rest of his leg enter the pool. Soon he was sitting in the pool, his arms resting on the marble floor, and his towel set aside next to him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He let his mind wander, recalling the memories of him living in Wales.

Anya and Nekane's constant but welcome company. His training with the Five. Watching his Master perform her katas. Studying and practicing spells.

Before he knew it, Negi was lightly dozing off.

And unfortunately, his spell had cancelled.

oooooo

Evangeline McDowell, or Eva as her fellow classmates would call her, was not what you would call a sociable person. Of course if you were in her shoes, you would not be as well. Having been Magically turned into a vampire at the mere age of ten-years-old, she was easy pickings for witch hunters and bounty hunters alike. She had to play dead, deceive, fight and kill her way to survive. Interacting with hormonal, upbeat, teenagers who had not even lived a tenth of her life was the last thing she expected to do.

Though it wasn't really her fault. Maybe. Somewhat. Mostly.

Having been cursed by that dreadful mage they call the "Thousand Master", she was forced to live here with a guilt ridden Takamichi T. Takahata, a should-have-died-already Konoemon Konoe, and various annoyances constantly "keeping her on a leash".

Although most of them would be cannon fodder for her – if not for the curse sealing most of her powers away – but she learned to deal with them in another way, ignoring.

She lived in a secluded cabin along with her two partners, Chachamaru and Chachazero. Those constant annoyances they considered mages were smart enough to not impose their presences on her house, but the only ones brave enough to venture into her abode were Takahata and the Dean. She could put up with the Dean and Takahata; even playing an occasional game of Go with the former, and conversing with Takahata regarding the Thousand Master and any leads on his disappearance.

She didn't really _hate_ the Thousand Master per se, she was just mad at him for forgetting to release her from the curse when she graduated for the first time. She did follow his advice and tried living in a new light. From studying hard and earning perfect grades, to making friends and having fun. But when word got out that he was missing, that all went downhill. She started to periodically skip classes, avoid her now aging friends, and overall turning back into the cold and bitter "Undead Mage".

Her black heart had stopped pumping blood after that, but here come the Thousand Master's son, and it had resumed pumping again. Sure she loved Nagi Springfield – the Thousand Master's actual name – to the point of obsessively stalking him, but his stupid attitude and smart ass remarks ticked her off. The only reason he survived everything he did was all due to his stupidly insane strength.

But him. Negi Springfield. He was practically the opposite of his father. Cold, calm, collected, controlled and very handsome. With good reason too. Having been abandoned at only seven months, and then being attacked at the age of four along with his supposed mother figure. She still had to figure out who the hell she was too. The two would have died if not for the father showing up. And then he went and abandoned his son again, only handing the boy – no, the young man his staff he disappeared again off to God-knows-where. So, over all, Negi Springfield was her type.

Sadly though, she would have to make another bad memory for the poor young man. She had found a way to release her curse, and that was to take the blood of the caster or their offspring. She would not kill the boy though. Just take a lot of his blood. It would be enough blood taken from him that he would feel sick and not teach for a day or two. And then she could be free. But what comes after freedom? She would worry about that when it came, and it would be soon.

Yet here she was. In the public bath. With her fellow classmates, eavesdropping on their conversation regarding their young and hot teacher.

"Kya! Did you see his expression when he was talking to us? So cold and calculating! It's like he's undressing us with his eyes!" This was said by one Misa Kakizaki.

Evangeline almost felt sorry for Kakizaki's boyfriend. Almost, but not quite. In fact, she wondered what his expression would be when he realizes that his girlfriend's teacher was one-upping him massively.

"Omigosh I know! He is so hot!" That voice was owned by Sakurako Shiina.

Evangeline found out through Chachamaru that she had the luck of the gods. She won whenever she gambled, and was very lucky when she drew lots.

"Pft. What do you guys see in that guy? He's like a typical tsundere bishounen." Snorted by Asuna Kagurazaka.

Her heterochromic eyes stood out the most among her entire body. Average figure, average chest. Her chances with Takahata, if there were any, were almost slim to none.

"Oh do be quiet. A sophisticated man such as Negi-sensei would never catch your standards, ojiicon Asuna-san!" That rich and princess-like voice could only come from Ayaka Yukihiro.

The second daughter of the Yukihiro Zaibatsu, she is not your typical spoiled princess. With enough motivation, she could possibly move mountains using her resources. She is a person Evangeline respects if she looked past her class president's nature.

"Oya! I'm going to need some one on one _interview_ with our Negi-sensei sometime soon." Kazumi Asakura stated while cupping her breasts in an indecent manner.

'Geh! Those breasts…damn Japanese girls these days.' Evangeline felt somewhat jealous at that, seeing as her body had stopped aging over four-hundred ninety or so years ago.

"Indeed. Negi-dono is a very interesting person-de gozaru." A Kaede Nagase spoke with her interesting way of speaking. She shifted in her seat, doing (not so) wonderful things to her bosom.

'_Boing Boing'_ And of course Kaede would have the second highest bust size in the class.

"…mmm." That was Mana Tatsumiya speaking, and everyone including Evangeline did a double take.

'Did she actually compliment someone…?' Everyone thought.

The library trio – namely Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, and Nodoka Miyazaki – were huddled up in a spot on the bath, likely forming a plan to woo their sensei. Though mainly it's suspected that Haruna was doing all the talking, and the poor duo were soaking up all her perverted words like a sponge.

"Ne, Ku-chan, you seem all quiet tonight. Did something happen?" The local fortune teller and the Dean's granddaughter, Konoka Konoe, asked Ku Fei, the Chinese martial artist. She was quietly sitting down with her head was looking down at the water as if she was thinking about something.

"E-Eh? No, there nothing, aru." Ku Fei managed to answer before grinning nervously and waving her arms to the front.

'Oh there is something.' Evangeline thought. She was impressed by Ku Fei. Her strength and skill were off the charts; in fact she would consider her to be the strongest human out of all the class.

Speaking of humans, she swore she caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. An unfamiliar scent of their new teacher.

'It seems my freedom will be sooner than I thought.' Licking her lips she trailed the lovely scent of mint and pine her sensei gave out, making sure that no one was trailing her in the process.

After a few seconds of trailing, she came upon a small pool section of the baths. And there lay – sat rather – Negi Springfield, currently dozing off.

"What a serene face while sleeping." Evangeline said absentmindedly. She almost regretted having to do what she's about to do. Almost.

Shaking her head, she steeled herself as she treaded softly towards him, fangs elongating in anticipation.

She stopped her on her tracks when she noticed the sleeping young man's face contorted in pain. She could hear groans and grunts.

"…No…Master…ugh" She heard him whisper.

'Looks like my plans will be on hold for awhile. This is a good chance for me to learn what really happened and to find out who this Mother figure is…'

Settling down into the body of water next to her sensei, she closed her eyes and muttered a spell.

"_**(Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat!)"**_

"_(Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate!)"_

oooooo

Evangeline found herself on a burning forest. She was wearing nothing while in spirit form. She would have found it embarrassing if not for the light that she was emitting covering her entire body.

'This must be the day they were attacked.' She mused.

It was dark, acrid, full of smoke, and many trees and shrubbery were set aflame. Evangeline scanned the area and found a small four-year-old boy, presumably Negi, wearing traveler's clothes and gasped when she saw a woman next to him. She was on the floor, her arms and legs were missing and blood flowing out quickly. What shocked her further were the clothes she was wearing and the face she had.

"H-Heart-Under-Blade? She's the M-Mother figure?" She exclaimed. She knew that the scene unfolding in front of her would not take notice of her, for this was just a memory.

"_Tis indeed. I was looking for a good opportunity to show myself to you, but alas this is not so bad."_ A familiar voice beside her spoke. She turned around and almost jumped.

It was the same woman that was lying next to Negi, except her limbs were present and she was also covered in the same light that hid her modesty.

"You!" Evangeline pointed and whispered.

The woman smirked and crossed her arms. _"McDowell."_

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself, what are you doing with Negi?" Evangeline hissed.

"_Perhaps thou should see for thyself then. T'was the night we were attacked and everything changed..."_ And with that, the woman faded into existence.

Shaking her head, she turned back to watch the scene.

The attackers, Demons she concluded, were now striding slowly up to them as if they were prolonging their demise.

"_Flee, Negi! Run. Run as far as you can! Save yourself!"_ Her former companion hoarsely shouted at the young boy. Evangeline saw him embrace her even tighter, eyes closed and shaking in fear.

The two were now waiting for Death's embrace, until a blast of lightning destroyed the approaching demons. Negi and Kissshot glanced at the direction the blast came in and saw a hooded figure with a staff standing there. Evangeline looked at her former companion's face – eyes that gave off hatred and teeth were bared as she gave a snarl at the stranger – and the young boy's expression who had looked at her master's face and decidedly mimicked it as he gazed at the approaching stranger.

'I see you took good care of my son, Acerola-orion.' The robed figure, who Evangeline assumed was Nagi, said softly. Evangeline noticed Kissshot snarl even louder. From the looks of the boy's expression, it seemed that he didn't catch what Nagi said.

Kneeling down next to the boy, Nagi whispered to him.

'Do you wish to save your Master?'

Seeing Kissshot wildly shake her head from side to side, Evangeline watched as the young Negi asked "What should I do?"

"Give her your blood. Give her your life." Was all Nagi said.

Evangeline shook her head slowly in shock.

"I-It can't be...Possibly he couldn't mean..."

She was panicking now. She did not like what she was seeing.

A voice boomed throughout the area.

"_Oh boy. Looks like I'll have to reprimand you later after all this, Evangeline-san." _

Evangeline tsked. "...Is Heart-Under-Blade gonna do what I think she's going to do?"

"_Turn me? Yes. Yes she will." _

She sighed angrily. "You really are an interesting young man, Negi Springfield."

A chuckle resounded. _"Yes well, let's get out of this dream. I didn't even know I was dozing off until the nightmares came."_

And with that Evangeline was pulled out of his mindscape.

oooooo

Negi woke up and found himself sitting next to a nude Evangeline and his spell had deactivated.

He had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming as he shifted to the side. He watched as the small vampire stirs from her slumber.

Evangeline woke up to see a slightly blushing Negi. Normally she would have teased him right off the bat, but she was too annoyed and interested at the same time.

She spoke. "I never knew anyone who would willingly take the path of Darkness, boya." Insults at the ready.

Negi sighed before smiling at her. "You have got me then. You know I am a Kaii. What will you do with this information now?" He asked, his voice masking his concern.

She waved her hands dismissingly and replied. "Well I won't be telling anyone if that's what you're afraid of. Besides, if you were gone I'd have lost someone to talk to and I finally get a chance to catch up with your Mother figure. Who knew it would be _her_."

The young teacher chuckled. "Well, I am glad. Moving on, what brings you here? I chose this place so I can be hidden from my students and I see no reason for you to seek me out."

Busted. "Ah...well...I-Ah..." She sighed.

"I wanted your blood." Evangeline stated, her face taking a serious turn.

Negi raised an eyebrow. He knew what was going to come next. "There are plenty of others in the Academy, you know. Why me specifically?" Negi just wanted to tease her, though he knew he shouldn't.

"Ah, well...you know." She was blushing a bit and looking away.

He formed the smallest of smirks. "Well, I don't think you should take some tonight anyway. Master already took most of it."

Evangeline looked crestfallen. "...I see."

"Although…." He rebutted, purposefully dragging out the word.

"…"

"What? What!" She hissed.

"I would have enough blood safe enough for you to take tomorrow night."

She looked up in surprise. "What? Really?"

Negi nodded. "Well, not like I could go against an experienced vampire anyway. No use prolonging it. So tell me. What will you do with my blood when there are many others that you could take, what is so special about mine?" He queried.

Evangeline on the other hand was shellshocked. She did not expect him to willingly give his blood away. He must be up to something.

"Kissshot told you about my curse right?" She suspiciously questioned.

He nodded. "My Master goes by the name of Shinobu to prevent people from recognizing her. She...took on a new form when I accepted her Embrace."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Right. Moving on, I found a way to break the curse. And I need your blood for it."

The young teacher hummed. "I see. Well like I said, I can't give you my blood without risking my life tonight. I guess you'll have to wait tomorrow for your freedom then."

She moved closer to her sensei. "What? That's it? No strings attached? What if I decide to attack this Academy that has imprisoned me for many years?" Evangeline asked, excitement in her voice. She was so close to her freedom, why was he so willing?

He surprised her by shaking his head and chuckling. "Of course there are strings attached."

Evangeline grit her teeth.

"Tell me, Evangeline-san-" He was interrupted by a small hand raised by her "Just call me Eva. No need to be formal around me." Negi nodded. "Very well. Now tell me, Eva, do you think that _just_ drinking my blood will undo the curse?" He asked.

She frowned. "Of course I do! I've spent years researching and this is what I've found! What could you know?" Evangeline was close to screaming.

'What does he know? Does he know something I don't?' Evangeline asked herself.

"A lot actually." He simply stated. As if it was so obvious.

Negi continued. "When Master told me about your current situation, I spent time researching in the forbidden archives of Magic School in my spare time. I also came up with the same solution you did, but I found more." He looked at her straight in the eye. She was waiting for him to continue.

"..."

"Well what is it?" She was seething.

"The reason why I'm letting you take my blood so willingly is because...you need to be taking it from me periodically after the curse is lifted." He concluded.

"...what?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"That's right. You need to take my blood at least once a week after your curse is lifted, or else you _will_ die." Negi smiled at her reaction. She was mimicking a fish, constantly opening and closing her mouth to say something but nothing coming out. "Sure you can cause destruction for a whole week if you decide to go rogue, but you will die. I am positive you will. But, the choice is yours if you decide to believe me or not."

He settled back down into the pool and sighing. He closed his eyes and asked "So. It's not so bad is it? I won't make you do anything you don't like, but you probably will have to tone it down if you decide to take my blood to free your curse."

He hoped that she would accept his terms. She really will die though if she did not take his blood after the curse is lifted, but that won't stop her from making him his mindless slave. His Master would have wiped the floor with her if she took his blood but the risks were too high. Negi only mastered the basic spells such as the 'Sagitta Magica', stealth spells such as 'Illusory Veil' and 'Silent Sanctuary'. He had also gone into the forbidden section of the library to learn about a few spells that he could use to defend himself and his Master, and had created one mid to high level spell during that time.

Sure he could unseal himself, but that would probably still be useless against a legendary vampire such as the 'Dark Evangel'. His meagre thirteen years of experience as a Kaii was nothing compared to the battle hardened five-hundred-years old Evangeline. And if his suspicions were correct and Chachamaru was her ministra, he would have to take on a vampire and a gynoid at the same time. Long story short, there was no chance in hell he would survive. She would wipe the floor with him in a matter of nanoseconds.

He sighed again.

What he did not expect, though, was a laugh coming from her.

"Hahahahaha!" Her laugh boomed throughout the whole public bath.

Meanwhile, back to the girls.

"Ne, wasn't that Eva-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Where is she anyway?" Asuna continued.

"No clue, aru." Guess who?

"Let's go check out what she's laughing for then!" Haruna shouts.

Back to our young vampire teacher.

Unfortunately for Negi, Evangeline's laughing overpowered the girls' talking so he did not know that they were coming.

"Hahahaha!" Her laughter then reduced to chuckles. "Ehehe. Boya, you had better prepare yourself for a new Master because I'll be stuck on you like glue!" She leaned forward and jabbed him at the chest with her finger, which caused her to show him all her glory. She didn't mind though, but Negi did.

Seeing him avert his eyes, she leaned closer. "Oya? What's this? Sensei can't take a little skin?" She teased, her eyes filled with amusement and a toothy grin on her face.

"Yes well, you are a woman in my eyes. And I am a male still undergoing puberty. I may be what some people call a 'cold bastard' but I still have emotions…"

He did, in fact, like her figure.

'Though it's probably because of Master…'

'_Say something, Negi?'_ Speak of the Devil, and he will come.

'Ah, No Master. Nothing at all.'

'…_Hmph. Well anyway it looks like you'll have another person to take care of…'_

'Yes, Master.'

'_Take care of her, she's lost many things. Just like I have.'_

And with that, it was silent in his mind once again.

'…You didn't lose me.'

"…Hey, boya. You listening to me?" Evangeline was waving her hand in front of his face.

Startled, he spoke. "Ah...Yes, sorry. A bit sidetracked."

She lightly glared at him before sitting back down across from him in the small pool. "…Hmph."

Once again settling down and relaxing in the water, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Evangeline, however, was admiring her sensei.

Wet, long hair plastered the sides of his face while the rest went down to his neck. His muscles were toned and smooth, perhaps one befitting a swimmer. His arms were lightly muscled, and on his wrist lay a jewel embedded golden bracelet.

'His seal, perhaps.' She thought as she continued to look him over.

No scars had marred his body, save for the one on his left eye.

'How did he get that? All wounds would have been healed and left no evidence…'

She gazed at his face. 'If he got a hundred yen every time I said he was interesting, he'd be rich.'

Evangeline remembered his words, _"Yes well, you are a woman in my eyes.", _and blushed lightly. No one had ever called her a woman in a long time, only Kissshot and Nagi would – though Nagi would add crazy before calling her a woman – refer to her as a woman.

Shaking her head of the blush, she asked. "So, where are you staying tonight?"

Negi opened an eye and before he was about to answer, a voice asked.

"Yeah, sensei. Where are you staying tonight~?"

Both the vampires turned to the side and saw the entire class looking at them with emotions of amusement, jealousy, embarrassment, and curiosity.

Negi was so relaxed that he forgot to activate his sensors and Evangeline was too focused on checking him out that she forgot as well. Though she really didn't care. Although she was a bit mad at them interrupting their alone time.

"L-Ladies…May I ask what you are doing here?" Their teacher asked them.

Asuna, who was blushing furiously, spoke up. "I think I should ask you what _you_ are doing in the girl's bath, you pervert!"

Some of the girls glared daggers at her. Some nodded. Some were too busy drooling while they were intently looking at his body.

Before he could speak a retort, he was interrupted by the vampire across him. "Says the girl who decided to come here, to this spot, where we were bathing in peace away from you noisy girls. You-" she pointed at all of them "-who decided to come where he and I were secluded, call him a pervert?" She snorted and looked away. "I was with him the entire time. He did not even take a peek at all of you."

Negi was at a loss. She had stood up for him, when she had only known him for a day.

"He would be looking at you the entire time then!" Asuna retorted. The rest were now speechless and embarrassed.

"He was too gentlemanly to stare at anywhere but my eyes." Evangeline waved her hands dismissingly.

There was silence, and a few coughing later.

"…Soooo, where are you staying Negi-sensei?" Kazumi asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"…I am afraid that is confidential at the moment." He answered. Negi had relaxed into the water and had his eyes closed.

Whines of disapproval were what he received from most of them. He sighed.

"_Hey, Negi. I think it's okay to tell them, I don't mind."_ A voice in Mandarin spoke.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw that it was Ku Fei. Everyone save for a few were looking at her with curiosity, Chao and Evangeline raised an eyebrow and inwardly grinned. Seems like they found out where he was staying at.

"_Very well then, Ku Fei."_ He spoke in the same language as she did, and everyone had eyebrows raised.

He turned to the person who asked the question, and stared into her eyes. "I will answer your question then, Kazumi-san."

She blushed lightly at the intense gaze she was receiving, and nodded.

"I am currently living in with Ku Fei-san." He raised a hand before the crowd shouted "And before you cause any further commotion, I will have you know that she currently has no roommate and had asked me first. As for the reason as to _why_ I am rooming with a student, ask your Dean."

"Ah! Grandfather told you to?" Konoka asked.

Negi raised an eyebrow. He then remembered that she had the same surname as the Dean so he surmised that she was related to him. Negi then nodded.

Her statement and his nod placated most of the crowd now, and they dispersed to finish bathing.

Ku Fei glanced at her sensei and Evangeline before following the crowd.

Negi let out a breath he unknowingly held. Evangeline chuckled.

"So Ku Fei is your roommate, huh? Gonna make a move on her?" She teased.

He shook his head. "It seems like she really hated being by herself. When she found Shinobu drinking my blood and when I explained to her that I was a Kaii, I asked her if she wanted me out of her room while I claimed that I was a dangerous person. Despite that she still wanted me as her roommate, she almost cried too…"

Recalling her teary eyes, he shook the memory off.

"Hmm…so she knows that you're a Kaii, huh?" Evangeline mused. She had a plan.

Negi nodded and she continued. "I see. Okay then, I'll talk to Konoemon and see to it that you two are transferred to my place."

He blinked then stared at her, russet eyes meeting crystal blue. "…May I ask what for?"

Evangeline raised an eyebrow and leaned back. "They didn't teach you many spells in Wales, did they?"

Negi, realizing what she was up to, nodded. "Only the basics. Off the record but, I often snuck in the forbidden archives and studied magic independently. I managed to create a mid to high level spell, learned a few spells that I could use to defend myself and Master with, and learned the stealth spells 'Silent Sanctuary' and 'Illusory Veil'."

She grinned mischievously. "Impressive…creating an original spell is very difficult. You'll have to show me that. Well anyway, since I'll be with you, it's only natural for me to teach you what I know. I don't like to be in debt. Plus, if you say that Ku Fei is very lonely – I didn't even notice since she usually has an upbeat attitude in class – then it'll be good for her to be surrounded by people. She would be able to spar with you as well, and you can teach her how to use Ki."

He thought about it for a few moments, and agreed with her. "I think this is the best course of action at the moment. I also believe that I can teach her Kanka, I believe she has the potential for it."

Negi stood up, unknowingly flashing her, and covered himself with the towel.

'W-Whoah…' Evangeline had to stifle a nosebleed.

He looked at her and asked. "When do you think we will be able to move in?"

She coughed and stood up as well. Negi kept his eyes on hers. "It's Monday tonight, so perhaps in two days."

Negi nodded and got out the pool of water. "I'll see you in class, Eva." And with that, he left the bathing area.

Evangeline was still rooted in her spot as he left. She couldn't get the image out of her head.

"W-Wow…" She whispered.

She finally managed to get out of her reverie and headed to the changing rooms.

Negi activated his 'Illusory Veil' when he got out of the bathing area, and dressed in silence. He left the building and deactivated his spell as he sat down in a bench nearby, waiting for his roommate.

He waited in comfortable silence, gazing at the stars, for a few minutes until a familiar figure stepped out of the building. Ku Fei saw him and waved, then ran up to him.

She was now clad in black shirt that hugged her form, and medium length shorts that stopped at her legs. On her feet were blue flip flops. Her ponytails were gone and apparently she held more hair than he thought. With her hair down, it flowed down to her shoulders making her more womanly than before.

Negi couldn't help but stare at her.

"…"

Ku Fei stood there fidgeting under his gaze. "Umm…Negi."

"Hmm? Ah. Sorry…" He coughed out, averting his eyes.

"Let's head back shall we? Too much excitement in one day." Negi offered.

She quickly nodded and grinned.

oooooo

When they arrived in their room, surprisingly not meeting their fellow class, Negi had decided to keep the luggage in his rucksack. When he told her that, Ku Fei asked why.

"We will be moving out of this room, and move in with Eva." He answered. Negi was sitting down on the couch, looking over his lesson plan for tomorrow.

'Evangeline?' She thought as she went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, and then took out a glass in the cupboard.

She never knew much about her. She would often see her bored out of her mind during class, and she would often skip classes.

"She knows I'm a Kaii." Was all he said.

Ku Fei spat out the milk she was currently drinking. "W-What?"

Negi looked at her with worry. "You okay?"

She nodded. "How? And also why was she with you while you were bathing? Didn't you have an invisibility spell on?" She fired her questions at him while she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well I did have the 'Illusory Veil' on while I was bathing, but I sort of dozed off when I relaxed in the pool. Next thing I know, she was inside my mind and she found out."

Seeing Ku Fei with a puzzled look, he elaborated. "In case you didn't know, Evangeline is also a vampire."

It was a good thing she finished drinking her milk, for she would have spat it out. "No way!" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Negi put away his lesson plan and stood up, then grabbed a glass in the cupboard and poured himself some milk as well.

As he was pouring the milk, he stated. "Yes way."

Ku Fei was speechless as she thought about the reasons as to why a vampire would be staying in Mahora. She then noticed that Negi was heating up his milk in a microwave.

"I just like it warm." He replied when she asked.

Downing the glass of milk in a few seconds, he said. "We should talk about this more when we move in to Eva's house, I really should let this information sink in to you."

Glancing at the clock, 8:30 P.M., he checked out the contents of the fridge. Not too many things to make a decent dinner. He would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

He turned to her. "What do you say about eating out tonight?" She grinned and nodded. "Curfew won't be for another two hours, so you know any good places where we can eat?" Negi asked.

Ku Fei put a finger in her chin and performed a thinking pose. Negi raised an eyebrow when a light bulb appeared on her head. "I know the perfect place to go!" She grinned.

oooooo

Chao Bao Zi.

One of the most popular and notable food kiosks at Mahora and particularly known for the nikuman dumplings created by Chao as well as Chef Satsuki Yotsuba. Ku Fei had told Negi all about it as they headed to their destination.

Negi was not surprised that Satsuki worked as a Chef in a famous food stand. Heck, Satsuki could probably make a piece of cardboard taste delicious. However he was impressed by Chao for owning and maintaining such a successful business. It seems his students are full of surprises.

"I often work as a waitress in Chao's restaurant. It's pretty busy all year round, but it get's veeery busy during the School Festival." Ku Fei stated.

She had kept her hair down and had worn a gray zip-up over her shirt. Green track pants were worn over her shorts and she had white gomushins on her feet.

Negi had a black blazer on top of his black shirt. He replaced his blue shorts with blue faded jeans that had a tear on its left knee. His trademark rimless glasses were still present and on his feet were the same combat boots that he wore. On his left wrist was a small watch with leather bands.

As they walked, Ku Fei received not so innocent glances from the boys – which Negi noticed – but they hesitated to make a move when Negi had eyed them with a look that mentioned 'Take one wrong step and I will remove the foot that made it'. The girls who were currently checking out the young teacher were also not successful in making attempts to woo him when Ku Fei eyed them with the same look as her roommate's.

Seeing the famed mobile food stand in the distance, the two picked up their pace. They were pretty hungry.

Arriving, they were met by the sight of a train cart transformed into a restaurant. A sign on top of the cart was installed that read 'Chao Bao Zi' with Japanese characters in the middle and smaller Chinese characters on the bottom. Chairs were also installed in front of the cart, making it a bar of sorts. Many tables were placed in front of the restaurant and various people ranging from students to staff filled those tables.

"Let's go find us a seat then, Ku Fei." Negi motioned to follow him and she did. They were seated on the front of stall and were met by Satsuki.

"Hello Negi-sensei. Ku Fei-san." She greeted with her adorable form of speaking.

Negi smiled and Ku Fei grinned.

"I guess Ku Fei-san was right when she says this plays is packed all the time." He commented.

"Huhu. I told you so Negi-sensei, aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed with her fist raised in the air.

A growl in both their stomachs interrupted their conversation and the trio laughed.

The young teacher coughed. "Well Satsuki-san, show us what you've got." He challenged. When he said that, the young Chef's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Fufufu. I accept your challenge Negi-sensei…" And with that, a flurry of activity occurred within the stall. Satsuki was moving so fast that it felt like there were copies of her. One Satsuki was rapidly cutting vegetables, another was stirring a soup, a third was steaming a couple of buns. A few seconds later, two bowls of noodle soup and 2 steamed pork buns were placed in front of Ku Fei and Negi.

"…Wow. I am speechless, Satsuki-san." Negi commented.

"Yeah! Satsuki is great cook, arune!" Ku Fei giggled.

Breaking off their chopsticks, the duo said grace.

"Itadakimasu!"/"I humbly receive." Ku Fei and Negi muttered before digging in.

At the first bite, Negi's eyes shot up. "Once again, Satsuki-san, I am impressed by your skill at cooking. I commend you. You will make a wonderful Chef in the future. Remember to contact me when you do, alright?"

Satsuki blushed at the praise and muttered. "Thank you, sensei."

Ku Fei giggled and kept eating.

After a few minutes of savouring their food, Negi looked around. He could see Chao and Satomi Hakase in cheongsams taking the orders of customers. He then saw Chachamaru, wearing the similar attire as the two, holding two trays that carried stacks of steamed buns with great ease. The young teacher caught her attention and she lightly bowed to him. He smiled and nodded in return.

"Hohh. So Negi-sensei is eating here as well…" A familiar voice caught his attention. It was Evangeline.

"Ah. Hello Eva-san. I did say I would see you tomorrow, but I guess this is fine." He smiled and bowed his head lightly.

She smirked and took a seat next to him and ordered the same thing he was having. Satsuki's eyes gleamed and in a matter of minutes Evangeline was served.

Ku Fei grinned and waved at her. "Hi Eva-chi, aru!"

Evangeline smirked again and nodded to her before digging in.

They ate and finished their food in comfortable silence for 30 minutes. Setting down his chopsticks and adjusting his glasses, Negi said. "Best food I had ever since I arrived here…" He leaned back and sighed, looking at the hustling and bustling about.

Ku Fei and Evangeline both looked at him.

'…So handsome.' Ku Fei thought as she hid a blush.

'…' Evangeline still couldn't get that image out of her head.

Noticing his two students look at him, Negi asked. "Something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no!" Ku Fei quickly replied and looked away.

"Where'd you get that scar on your eye, boya?" Evangeline asked.

Negi turned to look at Evangeline with a sad smile on his face. "Maybe some other time, Eva-san."

A bit miffed at him being evasive, she harrumphed and leaned back. "So did you tell her that you two are moving in to my place?" She asked while eyeing Ku Fei.

Said Chinese female grinned and nodded.

Watching the two interact for a few minutes, Negi looked at his watch and stretched. "We should probably head back to our dorms, Ku Fei."

She nodded and stood up, stretching. "I feeling a bit sleepy. It good idea, aru."

Nodding, he looked at Evangeline. "Now I will see you tomorrow, Eva-san. Don't forget to read the book." He smiled and waved a goodbye as the two walked back to their dorms.

oooooo

Ku Fei was currently on her bed, laying down on her stomach and trying to read Eragon. Negi encouraged her to read the book bit by bit, and it helped that he taught her about Nouns a few hours ago.

Negi, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably in the couch watching television. He had never watched any while he lived in Wales, for he was too busy studying and training. Now that he had some free time, he took this chance to see what all the fuss was about. He flipped through all the channels and stopped at one that caught his attention.

It was about transforming robots in Earth trying to protect it from other invading transforming robots.

'And the funny thing is that it's entirely possible for this to happen…' Negi mused.

Both were now in their sleepwear and ready to hit the sack.

After the movie, he noticed that it was 10:30 P.M. and that Ku Fei was now dozing off in her bed.

Yawning, he got off the couch and turned off the television. He then headed to his bed and lied down. Shinobu emerged from his shadow and lied down beside him, snuggling up to his arm. Movement from his roommate's bed indicated she was stirring and a voice spoke.

"Goodnight Negi…"

"Goodnight Ku Fei. Goodnight Master."

And with that, sleep overtook them.

* * *

><p>Postscript:<p>

You know the deal. R&R please.

-TrixBella.


	4. A Charm Gone Haywire

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Ken Akamatsu and Nisio Isin). But I do own the OCs I created.

I do not own the Resident Evil and Devil May Cry franchise. They are owned by Capcom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damaged Goods Story<strong>_

_A Charm Gone Haywire_

oooooo

_Negi Springfield always hated sleeping. _

_It was hot. It was very hot._

_That was the first thing Negi felt._

_He saw red. Everything was red._

_That was the first thing Negi saw._

_A cacophony of screams filled with pain and anguish drilled his head._

_He was lying down on a dirt road. The same dirt road that he and his Master were on thirteen years ago. _

_Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked at his hands. Fingerless gloves with holes in the knuckles covered his hands. Covering his arms were the sleeves of a red and black overcoat. Underneath the coat, a black vest was buttoned up over a red shirt. Knee length black leather boots overlapped his black pants. This was his preferred outfit when it came to combat.* _

_Negi thrummed with energy, for he would be unsealed whenever he entered his subconscious. Long blonde hair covered his right eye while the rest swept down and flowed to his back. The tips of his hair curved up in rebellion. His rimless glasses still covered his now reptilian eyes and his fangs were extended enough to be seen over his closed mouth. Over all, he looked and felt very deadly.**_

_Negi, satisfied with his appearance, scanned the area. Burning trees that lit up the night sky stood around a grassy field. Blood, guts, brain matter, and other materials were splattered on the dirt. Limbs and heads had been scattered around him._

_Those heads looked familiar._

_These heads were Nekane, Anya, and his Master. Theirs heads were impaled on top of three pikes. The respective bodies were brutally dismembered beside them._

_There were five to the side as well. His five martial arts masters were sitting in seiza, their heads resting on their laps and blood spurting out from their neck indefinitely. _

_To his other side were his students. _

_Them._

_They were alive. Although alive in this nightmare meant being under constant torture. Appendages were lost, but they weren't dying. Some lost their eyes, some lost their tongue, some lost a hand, and others lost a leg. _

_Another thing was that all of them, his students, his family, his teachers – they were all burning. _

_The smell. It was gut-wrenching. A mixture of burning flesh, bile, and fecal matter permeated the air. It nearly made Negi void the contents in his stomach. Nearly. _

_Negi Springfield had this recurring dream ever since he and his Master were ambushed. People he met and cared about were added to his nightmare every time, there was no escaping it._

_He also knew that this was no ordinary dream._

_This was where he housed his Inner vampire. His basest of instincts. His emergency survival guide. _

_He was not a nice fellow. _

"_**Kukuku. Negi, my boy. How nice of you to see me! What do you think of my display? Entertaining, is it not?"**_

_The deep voice mixed with a hiss and a shrill spoke behind Negi. He turned around. It was him._

_Negi's red reptilian eyes met his Other's glowing black. His Other would be the animalistic inverse version of himself._

_A black and red overcoat covered with scales, a red glow suffusing it, covered his body. Swirls of energy surrounded his arms and clawed hands. He wore no pants, what replaced it were scaly legs. Instead of shoes, there lay feet that had four digits in the front and one in the back. His digits had talons four inches long and curved down. His hair formed four horns on his head, all four pointing forward, while the rest flowed down to his knees. His face had tribal tattoos inscribed; a Cheshire grinning mouth showing sharp rows of teeth with the upper canines longer than the rest, indicating the vampire fangs.*** On his back were red and black leathery wings that spanned an amazing twelve feet, as well as a long swishing tail made of bones that had a sharp tip at the end. _

_If Negi had the calm and controlled emotions, his Other claimed the wild and destructive nature. His Other was his embodiment of the strength he never acquired on that night, taken form after. _

_The two balanced each other out, for they would both cease to exist if one were take control over the other. Of course the two had disagreements, resulting in Negi to be incapacitated and his Other temporarily taking over. In that short amount of time however, it allowed his vampiric urges to go haywire – making him berserk with lust for virgin blood – which led to that faithful incident that gave him the scar on his left eye by his Master. They both agreed never to quarrel again after that. Though it didn't stop his Other from giving him nightmares such as these. _

'_**You're a man. Deal with it.'**__ His Other lazily answered when Negi told him to stop with the nightmares._

_He had asked his Other as to why he had such a form, for his was very different among other vampires' Inner vampire. His Other hypothesized that when they were ambushed by the demons, some of their blood got inside him. And so when he received his Master's embrace, and his Inner vampire manifested, the demonic blood transformed his Other into what he was now._

_His Other had no name but Negi would refer to him as Tenebra, a variation of 'darkness' in Latin. _

"_You're as hopelessly humorous as ever tonight, Tenebra. You even had to add my students to this nightmare."__ Negi passively looked at Tenebra. _

_Tenebra chuckled menacingly and grinned again. __**"I do my best, Negi-chan."**_

_Negi's eye twitched and he sighed heavily. Tenebra chuckled again._

"_**Well, I didn't just come here to make fun of you like always." **__He was juggling the heads of his five martial arts masters now. _

"_Please refrain from doing that, Tenebra. Everyone here is still alive, and I intend to keep it that way."__ Negi demanded coldly as a red throne materialized behind him. He sat down and crossed his legs. __"So what is it that you came here for? If not for the constant buggering around here."_

_Tenebra threw the heads aside and snapped his fingers. His students, family, and teachers disappeared. The scenery was replaced by a dark room with a single light shining down upon them. A black throne materialized behind his Other. Mimicking Negi's actions, he sat down and crossed his legs. Propping an elbow on an arm of the throne, Tenebra placed his head on his hand and spoke. _

"_**As our body is finally reaching its mature state, our vampiric and magical powers will go haywire. As such you will need blood, and a lot of it. As a result, your vampiric 'Charm' will remain active for a whole day tomorrow. And neither you nor I can turn it off."**_

_A 'Charm' is when a vampire actively seduces a female into sucking her blood. It is a useful tool to have when a vampire is in need of an immediate supply, for it would erase the female's memory of meeting with the vampire. Another effect – whether it is a positive effect or a negative one, it depends on the female – is that when a 'Charm' is active, a male vampire's bite could induce a euphoric feeling similar to that of an orgasm._

"_**Kukuku. Things will be interesting tomorrow. Most certainly."**_

_Negi ignored that statement. Other than that, this was one of those conversations where Negi could take his Other seriously for it was of great importance to both of them. _

_Tenebra would only appear in his dreams, never in his head. He never knew why but he was glad that he didn't have him cracking rancid jokes in his head during the day. He did __**not**__ want his Master to punch him to next year because of that. He shuddered at the thought._

"_I see...I will have to be careful while I teach then. I actually have not had any blood for the whole day. This could be bad. I will have to make a separate fund for blood packs and the like. Perhaps I can work at Chao Bao Zi..."__ Negi mused._

_Tenebra snorted.__** "Work at a place with its employees being nubile women. Real smart, Negi-chan."**_

_"...Good point. Regardless, it's either Do or Die and I might as well Do. I'll have to ask Satsuki or Chao and see if they have a spot open for me." Negi responded simply._

_His Other shrugged. __**"It's up to you. It's your body we're talking about. All I ask is you Don't. Fuck. Up."**__ Making it clear on those last three words that he was not joking around._

"_Right. Well time to wake up."_

_And with that, both faded into existence._

_*****_**Similar to Vergil's clothes in DMC3**

****General Cross Marian's hairstyle, except golden blonde.**

*****A mix of canon Negi's out-of-control Magia Erebea form, Bleach's Hichigo's Ressurecion mask with four horns instead of 2 (Just the horns, not the mask), and Vergil's Devil Trigger.**

oooooo

Negi Springfield had no need for sleep, though he usually dozes off whenever he gets too relaxed. He also had to in order to communicate with Tenebra. Being a Kaii gave him a form of waking rest dubbed "Walking Dead", where his body systems slowed down to a human's so that he could regenerate energy while awake. Though the downside would be a lowered reaction rate, albeit still higher than a human's so he was not going to complain.

Steady breathing above him indicated Ku Fei still sleeping. His eyes opened and saw that it was still dark outside. Yawning, he looked at the wall clock with his night vision and saw that it was 5:00 A.M.

He lightly shook his Master awake as he quietly stood up from his bed and stretched. Shinobu sat up soon after and yawned while she stretched like a cat. Standing up, she gave Negi a peck on the cheek before sinking back into his shadow.

She didn't need to eat, all she needed was his blood, but still eating was a luxury for her when he cooked. Unfortunately for them, there were no ingredients to make anything decent so he would have to buy groceries after school. Giving one last stretch, he walked over to his luggage.

He rummaged through his rucksack and took out blue track pants, a matching jacket, black gomushins, and a black and gold box. He dressed into his training outfit, grabbed his staff and box, and then sneaked outside.

Unbeknownst to him Ku Fei was a light sleeper. She waited for a few minutes then dressed into her training outfit, consisting of a white qipao, white leggings, and white gomushins, and then headed out the door to trail her roommate.

Mana Tatsumiya sat on top of a roof, scouting out the school using her anti-tank rifle. She had no qualms about the job, for it gave her a steady payment for her rifle's ammo and various things. Nothing usually happened anyway. Except this was not the case this morning. She spotted her teacher walking across the plaza with his staff on his back and carrying a black and gold box. It was a gun case from the looks of it.

'Hmm. Interesting, so you use firearms as well Negi-sensei?' She thought as she continued to scout out her interesting teacher.

Kaede Nagase was sitting on top of a tree overlooking the Mahora plaza. She had just woke up thirty minutes ago and was now preparing for her ninjutsu training when she saw her teacher walk across the plaza with a staff on his back and carrying a black and gold case.

'Can't hurt to skip training today-de gozaru. It will be fascinating to see what Negi-dono does for his training...' She thought while silently trailing his sensei using her Kaede ninpo.

Chachamaru Karakuri was on her way to feed the local kittens when she spotted her sensei walking towards a field with his staff on his back and a golden black box on his hands. For some unknown reason she was intrigued by him and so she hurriedly fed the kittens and silently trailed him. Perhaps she can figure out why her Master was so interested in him.

Standing in the middle of the field, Negi set down his staff and case to the side. He activated his sensors and smiled slightly when he caught three biological signatures and one electronic signature nearby. He recognized the four to be Mana, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Chachamaru. They must be watching to see what he was up to.

Breathing in slowly and then breathing out, he relaxed his muscles and got into a stance. It was the Tae Kwon Do position, the L stance with his right foot as the lead and his left the support, with a variation of his hands in front of him in a knife-like manner.

He was using his created style.

'_Saltatio de Bellatrix' _or _'Female Warrior's Dance'_.

He named it after his Master – for whenever she practiced her Savate it would be like performing a dance. Created using a mix of Aikido, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Boxing, it was a totally versatile style that incorporated his legs, knee, and feet to kick and grapple with great precision, and his arms, elbows, and fists to strike with great power. He did not incorporate his Master's Savate out of respect.

He let out another breath before starting. He was still in his 'Walking Dead' state, but he wanted to put on a good show.

He started with an advanced kata. One of his favourites.

Three consecutive kicks starting from the bottom and ending at the top – Negi shot out his right foot and aimed a few inches above the ground. Then he pulled back and shot out again, a ninety degree kick. Once again he pulled back and shot out again, a high kick this time.

Dual Axe kick – Keeping his foot in the air he twisted and brought down his foot with force heel first. Losing no momentum, he spun around while bringing up his left foot in the air and brought it down heel first.

Spinning back kick – Negi spun around again and shot out his right foot.

Double 540° kicks – Bringing his right foot down with a spin he jumped and kicked with his left foot. As he landed he spun again and jumped as he performed another kick with his left foot.

Low, middle, and high consecutive reverse roundhouse – As he landed, he crouched down and performed a sweep with his right foot, then slowly stood up and performed a middle reverse roundhouse, and finally stood up straight as he performed a high reverse roundhouse.

720° Butterfly Twist Split – Running to get some speed, Negi jumped with forward momentum so that he can a double twist. After his twists, he prepared to split as he landed. As he landed with a split he held out his right hand in front and his left in the back, both in a knife-like manner.

Negi stood up slowly, pulled his arms to his sides and breathed out. That kata was all done with no breaks in between. He wondered what the girls thought.

Ku Fei was speechless. He had such grace and finesse while performing those moves. She felt something within her, something that wanted her to challenge him to a spar.

Kaede was smiling and nodding. He was a capable man.

Chachamaru may look like she didn't care on the outside, but on the inside she was currently analyzing and recording everything he did.

Mana was impressed. She lightly hummed in amusement. She would be more impressed if he started practicing with the gun she assumed he had.

Negi noticed he had moved around ten to fifteen yards while he performed that kata. So he would continue with a slow moving one. Boxing.

It wasn't really a kata, rather shadowboxing.

Getting into his boxing stance – both fists held up to his face, left foot in the front and right foot in the back – Negi lightly hopped, letting his muscles relax to prevent tiredness and started out slow.

He would punch slowly at first, pulling back his fist right after, and followed with another punch.

Soon, he started going faster and more focused. He brought out elbows along with his punches, and was moving from side to side.

Seconds turned to minutes, and he started going as fast as he can. Bobbing and weaving, shuffling from side to side, lightning fast straight punches, uppercuts, jabs and elbow strikes. He was letting out short breaths after each strike.

His last two strikes were just for fun. He chanted a light Sagitta Magica arrow, coated it around his fist, and performed an overhead punch. As his punch connected to the air, a small boom exploded from it. Pulling back his fist, he kicked his right leg back and transferred all his weight to his right fist. As he does that he chants another light Sagitta Magica arrow covering his fist and performs a Superman punch, causing another small boom from his fist.

Sitting down flat on the ground and sighing, he let the energy flow back to him. He would move on with his staff training after he rested.

Negi often used his staff as a weapon of sorts. He would perform a spell charge on his staff, changing it to a weapon with an element or elements – depending if Negi decides to add more than one – turning it into an effective short to long range weapon. Other than that, his staff could be used as an oddly shaped walking stick.

After a few moments of rest, Negi stood up and headed over to where his staff lay. He expanded his sensors again to check if his four students were still present, and they were.

Negi knew that Mana was Magically aware from their small conversation – it was really just a stare down with a mix of silent communication with their eyes, followed by a nod of the head – back in the 'Welcome, Negi-sensei' celebration they had yesterday afternoon. Chachamaru was a gynoid, so she was naturally Magically aware. Kaede, he had suspicions. Her archaic Japanese would signify that she had a samurai's code of honour, and that she could keep a secret, so he could trust her. That or he could resort to a mind wipe. Last but not least, Ku Fei. She knew about Magic even before he came here, so she was fine.

Nodding his head, he grabbed his staff and twirled it over his head while chanting.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, canticum crimen, Lancea Orbis Terrarum!)"**_

"_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, spell charge, Lance of Earth!)"_

A swirl of magic wrapped around his staff, until stone started materializing on the tips of the staff. After the spell had ended Negi's staff had transformed into a Guan Dao made of sharp stone.

Twirling his weapon from side to side, he started practicing.

Flabbergasted was the word of the day for Ku Fei. Negi had gone from graceful to rugged when he shadowboxed. There was nothing wrong with his shadowboxing; it just felt, well, different from what she regularly did. That didn't stop her from being amazed when he did those last two strikes.

Now, when she watched as Negi stabbed, slashed, and spun around with fluidity – his form signified a balance of offense and defence – somewhere in the back of her mind told her that he was husband material. Her parents had told her that she would marry someone that was stronger than her, so they could make strong children. Ku Fei blushed at the thought. Shaking her head, she kept on watching with wonder.

Kaede was not someone you could impress easily. But her teacher had done it. Magic had so many uses in everyday life, it seemed, and Negi was using it with such ease.

"_**(Canticum crimen, Lancea Fulmine!)"**_

"_(Spell charge, Lance of Lightning!)"_

'Oya?' Kaede thought. She watched as her sensei's Guan Dao shattered and reformed into a halberd of light. She then raised both eyebrows when she noticed he had gone into a different form. This form was more focused on slashing widely with the axe part, and stabbing repeatedly with the spear tip. It was a form more focused on offense than defence.

Chachamaru, still analyzing and recording, was deciding whether or not to ask her creator, Satomi Hakase, to add those weapons to her arsenal.

"_**(Canticum crimen, Lancea Glacie!)"**_

"_(Spell charge, Lance of Ice!)"_

Chachamaru watched intently as Negi's halberd transformed into a lance made of ice. A large rectangular shield made of the same ice had also manifested in his left arm. This weapon would be used for absolute defence. Made for blocking strikes and countering soon after, Negi made stabs and swipes with his lance and then would hoist his shield for a block.

Mana was slightly more impressed than before. Still, she really would like to see what was in that case of his.

"_**(Canticum crimen, Lamina Umbra!)"**_

"_(Spell charge, Sword of Shadow!)"_

Mana raised an eyebrow as the shield and lance dissipated, and what came after was a swirl of darkness coating the staff. Negi then held the staff with both hands as the Magic had changed his staff into a very large sword made of darkness.

Meanwhile, back to Negi.

His 'Sword of Shadow' was a fairly new addition to his spell charges. He had no idea what it was capable of, but now would be a good time to find out.

He weighed the dark sword in each hand; it was fairly heavy even for a vampire. He would have to handle it with both hands to use it properly. Now, he had no proper sword training so this was all new for him. Starting out with a single over head slash, he measured the weight of the swing. Finding out that it was manageable, he continued doing over head slashes until he got used to the sword.

Setsuna Sakurazaki let out short breaths as she jogged all over the campus. She liked to jog in the crisp morning air of Mahora Academy, for it felt good and comforting. She carried her nodachi, Yunagi, on her back as a form of weight – although she would bring it anywhere, regardless – while she jogged. Her mind wandered to her new teacher, Negi Springfield, as she jogged along a grassy field.

With piercing eyes that calculated everything it gazed upon, he had managed to keep everyone in line during his class time. He carried an aura of that resembled a warrior and a person who had experienced things many people had not. Considering what he had told the class yesterday afternoon, who wouldn't?

Speaking of hardened warriors, Setsuna heard sounds of controlled swings and breaths. Far to the side – there stood Negi Springfield currently doing practice swings with what seemed to be a darkness shaped sword. She stopped jogging and leaned beside a tree, wanting to watch what her sensei was doing. It looked like he was about to unleash something with his sword raised up in the air.

Having done many overhead swings with his sword, Negi wanted to try something new. He raised the blade high in the air and channelled his Magic into it. Inhaling, he looked straight ahead and swung it down. A wave of black energy ripped through the earth in the direction of his swing. The energy wave diminished after it travelled a few yards, decimating an unfortunate tree on the way.

Everyone's eyes sprang open, even Kaede's permanently closed ones. That was such a destructive move. They shuddered at the thought of being that unfortunate tree. They heard their teacher laugh heartily.

"Hahaha. This is a charge Tenebra would use. Too destructive for me..." Negi said as he chuckled. He spun the blade around while he chanted the deactivation spell.

"_**(Canticum crimen, Exonero)"**_

"_(Spell charge, Release)"_

And with that, the darkness dissipated and the staff was back in his hand. He had noticed another student, Setsuna, had entered the area.

'I seem to be attracting people this morning. Must be the Charm...' He thought.

'_Ah, so tis time already? Thy powers are now evolving, Negi. I've not much to tell you regarding this, but do be careful. Thy Inner manifestation is quite different than most vampires.' _His Master warned.

He smiled softly and nodded, then walked back to where he set down his case.

Mana perked up at that. It was finally the moment of truth for her.

He set down his staff and went to his case. He knelt down and laid a hand on the box as he chanted his Magic password under his breath.

"_**(Resigno, Matilda)"**_

"_(Unlock, Matilda)"_

After the incantation, the case opened and Negi smiled at what lay before him.

A Smith and Wesson Sigma Custom. His boxing teacher, Max McGraw, had presented him that gun as a present on his thirteenth birthday. He said that he got it from a friend in Racoon City, a small industrialized city located in the American mid-west. It was previously dubbed the "Silver Ghost" for its silver slider and brown handle – but his Master had enchanted the gun and its magazine, turning the color to a red slider and black handle. Negi then dubbed it as "Matilda".

The enchantment his Master made on the gun was a very special enchantment. It derived from her and Evangeline's style of Magic, Magia Erebea. Instead of bullets being fired from the gun, Magic spells were fired from the gun. The magazine of Matilda was enchanted to hold spells ranging from Sagitta Magica to 'Tempestas' type spells and beyond. The Matilda carried an optional blade attachment, which was stored in the box, but Negi preferred to use his gun for long range.

Pressing the release on the side of the handle, he caught the magazine falling out. There lay a Magically enchanted bar of metal with a tribal insignia etched in the center. Sliding the magazine back in place, he twirled Matilda around with his finger before aiming it in a random direction with both hands. Matilda had Low Profile Three Dot Sights, although there was really no need to use it because his Magic had homing capabilities. Lowering his gun, Negi held out his left hand.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister**_, _**elementaria accersere! Colligere, ferre arma sociis spiritus aeris! )"**_

"_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, elemental summon! Gather, air spirit allies bearing arms!)"_

Multiple air spirits, floating on their staffs similar to his, formed around him as the incantation ended. Negi then focused his Magic on his right hand, which held Matilda, and chanted a spell.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, undecim spiritus obscurus. Coeuntes, sagittent inimicum meam. Sagitta Magica, Convertia obscurus!)"**_

"_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, eleven spirits of darkness. Come together and strike mine enemy. Magic Arrows, Convergence of Darkness!)" _

As the spell activated Matilda glowed a blackish hue, indicating the absorption of the arrows. Inside Matilda, its barrel was enchanted to shape the spell into bullets – similar to 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition – ready for use in seconds. The small diameter of the barrel made it so that the speed of the 'Spell Bullet' was slower, but more accurate, than a real bullet when fired; and once the Spell Bullet hits its target, it will explode, causing damage equivalent to the spell level and Magic strength.

Aiming Matilda once again with his right hand, Negi pointed with his left index and middle finger straight ahead and muttered.

"_**(Exigo.)"**_

"_(Charge.)"_

The air spirits charged at the direction of Negi's fingers. With the air spirits a few lengths away now, he held Matilda with both hands, and aimed at the spirit at the far left. He pulled the trigger, and the first Spell Bullet came out. The slider slid back – Magic residue leaving the chamber of the gun – and came back into place. The Spell Bullet made a black trail as it homed in on its target. Hitting the spirit dead in the center, it exploded and the spirit vanished along with the bullet.

Doing the same to the rest of the spirits, he emptied the eleven Magic Arrows inside the magazine in rapid succession. He smiled and let out a breath. This gun was the best.

'I thank you Master for creating such a fine weapon.' He thought out.

'_No need to thank me. It was thy birthday present, and I am glad you are enjoying it.'_ Shinobu replied.

Although she said that, Negi could feel pride from her and his smiled turned to a grin.

He repeated his target practice a few more times, changing the elements and increasing the targetsevery time before putting Matilda back in its case. The sun had risen already, from the looks of it; the time was probably around 7:30 A.M.

Unknown to them all, his display of Magic further increased the potency of his Charm – affecting all the girls around him.

Mana Tatsumiya was in daze as she watched her teacher fire his weapon, a lovely piece in her opinion. She had never seen such Magic before. A gun that transformed spells into ammunition – she would love to learn how to do that. And she would _really _love how she would learn that from her sensei. She looked down when she felt that her panties were wet.

Kaede Nagase felt many things coming regarding her sensei. She wanted to train along with him after school. Alone. No one watching. Together. Her hand unconsciously went down south...

Ku Fei now really wanted to jump her roommate's bones...

Chachamaru Karakuri sensed unnatural Magic permeating in the air. Her status report indicated that her mechanical rotors in her chest were malfunctioning, heat had built up in her face and reddening her cheeks, and there was oil leaking down her lower section...She had to get a check-up from Satomi.

Setsuna Sakurazaki felt attracted to her sensei for some reason.

'No! I shouldn't be having these thoughts! I am a warrior, a protector of Konoka Ojou-sama! I should not be thinking about how his hair flows around the wind, and how his muscles felt, and how his breath felt as his tongue travels down my—'

She ran away, as fast as possible, to take an ice cold shower.

'_It seems one of thy students fled the area. Possibly to escape from thy Charm.' _His Master spoke.

Negi stiffened and palmed his face. How could he have not known that! Calling out to his four remaining students, he shouted. "I suggest you all take a cold shower and go back to your rooms."

And with that he went back to his room, staff on his back and case on his hands.

**(A/N: Feel free to flame me for that failure of a gun display. I've no idea how guns work, so I just winged it. If anyone could help me how they work, feel free to volunteer.)**

oooooo

Taking a quick bath with the 'Illusory Veil' active, Negi went back to his room.

Knocking on the door, he waited for Ku Fei to let him in.

"...Wait a second, aru!" She said.

A few minutes later she opened the door. When their eyes met, Ku Fei immediately reddened and averted her eyes before letting him in. Sitting down on the couch, Negi looked at Ku Fei and spoke.

"There's something I have to tell you, Ku Fei." She jumped slightly when he spoke to her, and her cheeks reddened even more.

"What is it, Negi?" Barely a whisper came out. The young teacher sighed.

"Listen. What you're feeling? It's because of me." He simply stated. Her eyes shot up in surprised. "My vampiric and Magical powers are fluctuating due to my maturing body. To support my body, I will need a lot of blood during course of my transformation. It will probably last until the coming full moon, when my powers are at their highest. As a result, my vampiric 'Charm' is left on for the rest of the day so I can freely take blood from females."

Ku Fei simply stood there, eyes wide and mouth flapping like a fish.

"I can't turn it off today either. Normally I can, but not today." Negi sighed. He waited for a reaction from his roommate.

"...S-So what should I do?" The flustered female asked hesitatingly.

"Well...I could poke a hole in your wrist, and let the blood fill on a glass cup. Then I can drink that so you will be immune to my Charm." Ku Fei nodded slowly. Negi continued.

"I can't take directly from you because...well...while my Charm is active, my bites will cause...ummm...orgasm..." He averted his eyes as he said that.

Both Ku Fei and Negi blushed when their eyes met.

"W-Well...I'll go make us a small breakfast since there's nothing substantial in the fridge. How about toast with butter?" Negi asked, trying to fight off the awkward moment, while walking to the kitchen.

All Ku Fei could do was nod. He smiled as he took out the bread, two small packs of butter, and milk from the fridge. He put two pieces of bread in the toaster and turned it on. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and set them on the dining table. He poured the milk on one glass and mentioned for Ku Fei to come sit down.

As she sat down, he looked at her seriously. "Now, this might hurt a little." Saying that, he stuck out his index and middle finger as his nails elongated and sharpened. He grabbed her hand and held it above the empty glass. Negi stabbed the vein on the wrist quickly with his two fingers and Ku Fei hissed in pain, but kept still. Blood poured on to the glass and filled up in around thirty seconds. She squeaked when Negi pulled her wrist to his mouth and started licking the wound, and made an 'ooh' sound when the two holes closed up.

"Our saliva has healing properties." He simply stated. "Why else do you think there are no holes from people who claim to be attacked by vampires?"

Ku Fei grinned when he said that, and then put a hand on her head. "Whoa. I feel dizzy."

Negi nodded and smiled sadly. "Sorry about that. You lost a lot of blood in a short amount of time. It's only natural you'd get a headache." He got up and took the toasted bread out of the toaster. "Drink some milk. It'll help you recover the fluids lost." He stated as he buttered up both breads with a butter knife.

Handing a toast to Ku Fei, he sat down as they ate in awkward silence. She couldn't help but look at the glass of blood in front of Negi.

"Unreal, isn't it?" She looked up and saw her roommate with a small smile. He continued. "It is unknown as to why vampires need blood to survive. There have been theories, but no one really knows..." Negi finished his toast and grabbed the glass. He downed it quickly, and let out a small breath of contentment when he finished.

"So...How does my blood taste like?" Ku Fei asked curiously.

He grinned when she asked that. "Sweet with a metallic hint." He said.

Standing up, he took the glasses and the knife to the sink and proceeded to wash them. "Seeing as you're already dressed, and it's already 8 in the morning, you should head on out to class." Negi dried the glasses and knife and put them back in their respective places.

He grabbed his staff as he spoke, "I'll be a little late for class. I have to talk to the Dean regarding my little problem and see what he can do. Oh and tell Eva about my situation as well, perhaps she has a solution." and then headed out the door.

oooooo

Negi Springfield sighed at his luck, for it seems Destiny wants her miserable old Negi back.

He probably would have been the first vampire to have died not by a silver stake in the heart, not by an exorcism, but by being suffocated to death by mobs of Charmed students. Really, he would have been mobbed to death, by high school girls who happened to be nearby as he walked to the Dean's office, if not for Takamichi's grateful intervention. With him acting as a bodyguard, Negi safely reached his destination.

Only to be laughed off by the Dean at the absurdity of it all.

"Ohohohoho! Well the best I can do for you is to keep the paramedics on alert in case you happen to meet an unfortunate end. Hohohoho!" The Dean responded.

A slightly ticked Negi left the office along with an apologetic Takamichi, and together they traveled back to Negi's room so that he can properly dress up as a teacher. Leaving the room dressed in a black suit, red shirt, black tie, black pants, and his trusty combat boots, Negi and the 'Temporary Bodyguard' Takamichi headed on towards the classrooms. While Takamichi was shoo-ing off (un)fortunate female students, Negi whined to him about his situation.

"Haha, well it'll only last for a day Negi-kun." Takamichi tried to set him at ease, as they walked.

A slightly depressed Negi now arrived at the classrooms and dismissed the laughing Takamichi. During class, he received not-so-innocent stares from nearly everyone. Evangeline was staring at him with a smirk on her face; it seems Ku Fei had told her of the situation. Speaking of Ku Fei, she was currently looking at him with a sympathetic grin plastered on her pretty face.

Evangeline, on the other hand, was looking forward to being freed tonight and she was also looking forward to training her new apprentice and fellow vampire, Negi Springfield. She had been so surprised at how nice he had been to her – though he was nice to everyone so far, but that doesn't matter right now – for no one truly helped her before, save for Kissshot and a few others; and she felt an emotion rise up within that had never seen the light of day for hundreds of years – gratitude. Of course that won't make her change her mischievous and dark ways just because he was 'a little nice' to her, oh no, she would enjoy seeing him in his misfortunes. Like right now, when almost all her classmates were greedily staring at him like a pack of hyenas.

During class, he had read aloud a passage from Neo Horizon English textbook. Although the sentence seemed a bit cheesy, he supposed it was to help the students who were beginners at English.

"The fall of Jason the flower – Spring came. Jason the flower was born on a branch of a tall tree. Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends." 

'Very simplistic. But I guess it will do.' He thought.

He turned to look at all the students, who had gotten out of their daze, to see that most of them were facing away innocently whenever he looked in their direction. He would wear his mask Ku Fei dubbed "The Cold and Calculating Look" whenever he would teach. It seemed to keep the students in line for most of the time.

Smirking inwardly, he spoke. "So who should I get to translate from this point on? Hmm?"

His eyes scanned the area. It was almost funny how the students would turn away instantly when his eyes hovered in their area. His eyes stopped at a certain Asuna Kagurazaka, who was currently trying her _very best_ not to get chosen. A shadow fell on his face as he adjusted his glasses and his eyes gleamed.

Evangeline held in a laugh when she could see a small smirk forming on his face.

"Ah. Kagurazaka, what a fine volunteer." Negi said with hidden mirth.

Said volunteer shot up from her chair and slammed her hand on the desk as she cried out. "W-Why are you picking on me!"

Negi smiled inwardly. On the outside his face had a shocked and hurt look. "Eh...but..."

Asuna cut him off. "Usually, it goes by row or date!"

"Well. Asuna-san starts in the A row, does it not?" He said dismissingly.

"That's by name!" She shouted a retort.

Negi made a small pout. "And I was going to thank you afterwards..."

That small pout made many hearts beat faster.

"I don't need to be thanked by you!" Asuna replied, nearing her breaking point.

"Hoho." A voice in front of Asuna spoke. It was her fellow rival, Ayaka Yukihiro.

"To cut a long story short, Negi-sensei, Asuna-san doesn't understand the material!" Ayaka teased as she held up her hand to her mouth in a 'rich-girl' manner. "I, the class president, will read it instead..."

"Okay, okay! I get it. I'll translate it..." Asuna, defeated, finally agreed.

After bombing the next passage, the entire class had dropped a sweat. Negi cursed at the fact that he couldn't, so his Master did it for him.

Coughing, he commented. "Well...Kagurazaka that was a very interesting way of translating it..." Negi avoided her gaze.

"Interesting? She's bad at English!" Fuka Narutaki claimed. Asuna's reddened cheeks colored a bit more.

"Not only is she bad at English, she's bad at Maths too!" Misa Kakizaki stated. Asuna's blush deepened a bit more.

"And Japanese..." Yue said offhandedly.

"Home Economics and Civics too..." Chao supplied.

"In other words, she's an **idiot**!" Ayaka concluded. "All she's good at is P.E!"

By the time the menagerie of playful teasing had ceased, Asuna was a walking red light.

Feeling sorry for the poor girl, Negi clapped his hands. "Now now, ladies. That's the reason why I am here, so I can change all that. I may be an English teacher, but I am very good at other subjects as well. Now, moving on to English, let us get another translator for this passage shall we? Good work, Kagurazaka, you may sit down."

Resuming his hawk-like gaze on the class, Negi's eyes met Evangeline's. He lightly smiled and nodded to her before going back to scanning the class. He stopped at Ku Fei and smiled inwardly.

'Let's see if she remembers last night's lesson.' Negi thought.

"_Ku Fei. See if you can translate this passage."_ He asked her in Mandarin. The class perked up at the use of his language. Ku Fei simply grinned and stood up.

"_Very well, then."_ She replied. Coughing, she read the passage in English. "Jason fell off the top of a flower. Spring arrived. Jason and the flower eat brunch by the tall tree..."

As she finished the passage, everyone looked at her with surprise in their eyes. Ku Fei grinned and made a thumbs-up at her friend, Chao. Negi and Chao nodded, pleased.

"Not bad, Ku Fei, a few mistakes here and there. The entire passage is written in past tense, so you when you said eat, you are supposed to say ate. So on and so forth." He nodded again to her. "You may sit down, thank you."

Ku Fei sat down with pride on her face.

Negi managed to drill the subject of Nouns on to the whole class without anyone staring at him absentmindedly. He had kept everyone on their toes, from calling their names to answer a question to having them read aloud in front of the class, and they had fun doing it. The second half of class had gone by and the young teacher had allowed them to read and talk amongst themselves.

Avoiding the impending stares from his students, Negi stared out the window. He thought about his oncoming maturation, and how it would affect everyone around him. He would need blood, and lots of it, after Eva drained him for the lifting of her curse tonight. Perhaps she could give him some blood packs to stave off the hunger approaching.

Negi could feel it. He could witness his body changing right in front of his eyes. Fangs would randomly shorten and lengthen within his mouth, his reptilian ruby eyes would occasionally replace his brown colored ones, and auburn hair would sometimes turn golden blonde at the tips. It was a good thing that he was sitting down and not looking at them, for some of his students would freak out if they noticed the flashing of his eyes.

Meanwhile, with the students.

Ayaka Yukihiro had trouble paying attention to the book she was reading. She kept stealing glances at her teacher who had this wistful expression while he was staring out the window.

'Oh, Negi-sensei...whatever could you be thinking about?' She thought as she sighed softly.

Mana Tatsumiya ignored the book overall and just stared intently at the young teacher. If her students looked closely, they could see a bit of drool coming out from her mouth.

'*censored*censored*censored*censored*censored*' Was what she was thinking.

Setsuna Sakurazaki had managed to calm down when she took that cold shower. However, she saw some worrying expressions from her classmates as they looked at their sensei.

Nodoka Miyazaki was currently working up the nerve to talk to her sensei. She heard the not-so-encouraging whispers from Haruna and Yue who were sitting in the back of the class. Swallowing hard she stood up to go talk to the young teacher, but the bell rang before she could say anything.

Negi stood up and looked up as his students filed out of class for lunch. A few students had stayed behind, namely Evangeline, Chachamaru, Ku Fei, and Asuna.

Ku Fei grinned and waved at him. _"You okay, sensei?"_ She asked him in Mandarin. Asuna looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Negi smiled and nodded. "As fine as I will ever be with this blasted condition active." He replied.

Evangeline smirked but said nothing. Chachamaru's gears were cranked to high gear.

"Wait, wait. What condition, Negi?" Asuna asked – a bit confused that she was being kept out of the loop. "And why are Eva-chi and Chachamaru even in here? What's going on?"

The young teacher held up a hand. "One at a time, Kagurazaka. Come to Eva's house tomorrow, I will explain everything to you and Ku Fei." And so Negi grabbed his staff, lesson planner, and student handbook, then bid the four farewell. "Enjoy your lunch." He said as he walked out, leaving a confused Asuna, a waving Ku Fei, a still smirking Evangeline, and a malfunctioning Chachamaru behind.

oooooo

"It's not so bad, Nodoka. You'll get another chance later!" A Haruna Saotome stated to one of her best friends, Nodoka.

"Eh?" The said best friend was currently scatterbrained, as she was thinking about her sensei.

"She said that you'll get another chance at lunch, Nodoka." Yue Ayase said as she was drinking one of her strange juice boxes.

The trio were currently walking around the plaza, having eaten and wanting to burn off those calories.

"Oh, look! There's Negi-sensei sitting over there right now. Let's go and talk to him!" Haruna pointed at the comfortably sitting Negi Springfield.

And so they made their way towards their teacher.

"Wait, Nodoka. Come here and let me fix your hair for you!" Yue said.

Meanwhile, with Negi.

He was currently sitting on one of the steps, legs crossed and looking at his lesson planner, in the center of the plaza. He marked this place as his favourite spot to sit down and think. While on the outside it looked like he was reviewing his lesson, he was currently in deep thought about his dilemma.

'The Charm and my random changes had at least stopped for a little bit, but I have a feeling it won't end so easily...' Negi contemplated.

Footsteps coming his way caught his attention, and he looked up from his lesson planner and saw Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka approaching. Ku Fei had told him that the three were dubbed "The Library Trio" because of their involvement with the Library Exploration Club. How one would explore a library, he did not know.

Haruna Saotome was famed for her drawing abilities and her chatty disposition. Long green hair sat on top of a pretty face. There was an "antenna-hair" of sorts on the top of her head. Red, rimless glasses covered her brownish eyes. She had a nice figure that matched her attitude, outgoing and expressive. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and a grin plastered on her face.

Yue Ayase was considered the cool slacker of the class, a very intelligent girl yet, at the same time, a horrible student. She had long purple hair that was braided and tied. Her eyes had a blank expression, sort of like his, and she had a smile on her face. He had checked her grades and saw that they were pretty low, but when he asked her questions during class, she answered them perfectly. He figured that she had a bad studying habit and that he would need to fix that. Her attitude was opposite to that of Haruna's, laid-back and rarely expressive. She was the shortest of the trio, and always carried very strange juice boxes.

Nodoka Miyazaki seemed to be shy one of the trio. Her hair usually covered her face, but right now some of it was parted to the side to reveal a purple eye. Ku Fei had stated that she was a bit secluded in class, but apparently she is trying to change that by being the class representative. Negi noticed that even her own name meant "quiet". Introverted, she might be, but she had pretty high grades, placing twentieth place out of the entire school and fourth place in his class.

"Excuse us, sensei. We have some questions about today's lesson." Haruna stated with a grin still on her face.

With "The Cold and Calculating Look" still on his face, Negi raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Hmm? Most certainly. Haruna Saotome, was it not?" He asked as he looked at the spectacled girl.

Haruna waved her hands in front of her. "Ah, it's not me. It's this girl." She said as she lightly pushed Nodoka in front of him.

"Ah." Nodoka squeaked out.

"Hm?" Negi kept his eyebrow raised. It was a good thing the Charm was fluctuating; he would be in serious trouble right about now if it was at full blast.

Wanting to give the poor girl some courage, Negi commented on her hair. "Oh, Miyazaki. You have changed your hairstyle, have you not? It really suits you. You should keep that look."

Haruna and Yue jumped in.

"Doesn't it? Doesn't it just? Don't you think it's cute?" Haruna exclaimed as she pulled back some of Nodoka's hair to the side while Yue did the same, showing the blushing girl's entire face. "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!" Haruna continued.

Nodoka, on the other hand, was as red as a beet. She looked as if she was about to have a panic attack and cry. Instead, she ran away as fast as her small legs could take her.

"Ah...Nodoka..." Yue shouted after her as she ran to get her.

"Sorry about this sensei!" Haruna apologized before running after her introverted best friend.

As Negi looked at the fading figures, he suddenly realized. "What was her question...?" He asked no one in particular.

Negi shook his head. "I'll worry about that later. I need to go find Eva." He stated with a determined look as he stood up and walked back to the classroom.

Unfortunately for him, the Charm started acting up...

oooooo

Evangeline A.K. McDowell was currently sitting down, drinking tea provided by her servant/partner, Chachamaru.

"Master, my readings indicate that Negi-sensei is looking for you." Her servant stated.

Evangeline smiled a little. "What does he want, I wonder..."

Speak of the devil; Negi Springfield strolled in with a look on his face that showed that he was looking at someone. His eyes scanned the classroom until he locked on with her eyes.

Composing himself, Negi walked towards his soon to be Master. Almost everyone in the classroom stopped what they were doing and looked at him with a glazed expression.

Before he could reach his destination, he was stopped by Konoka. "Negi-kun..." She called out to him from behind.

Turning around, he was met by a giggling Konoka. "Now that I've taken a good look at you..." She held out her hands to his cheeks and caressed them gently. "You're kind of...really...cute!"

'Oh crap.' Negi thought. He was then forced into a _very _affectionate hug initiated by the bubbly fortune teller, who was now rubbing her cheeks against his. "Nnnnnnnnn~" Was all Konoka could say while giving her teacher a bear hug.

Asuna, on the other hand, caught her friend's actions. "Hm?"

Evangeline was on the verge of laughing. Chachamaru was on the verge of destroying the fortune teller for touching her sensei.

'Wait. My sensei?' She thought.

"H-Hold it right there! What are you doing Konoka-san?" A blushing Ayaka's hand slammed on her desk before running up to the "couple".

"That kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate!" Ayaka scolded at Konoka before her eyes glazed over.

"And furthermore..." Ayaka's eyes honed in on Negi.

She kneeled before presenting a bouquet of flowers that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. "Sensei, please accept these..." Ayaka crooned to her now slightly panicked teacher.

A chain reaction had started, and half the class' eyes had hearts on them. Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka in particular had their eyes trained on their teacher. They bowled over Ayaka as they ran towards Negi before pouncing on him, causing the four of them to be on the ground.

"Let's take off those clothes, shall we?" The trio said in unison as they somehow managed to rip off his jacket while Konoka was drooling to the side.

"!" Was Negi's expression.

Evangeline was rolling on the ground, laughing.

After managing to escape the Charmed girls' grasps, Negi fled the classroom, leaving his staff behind. The three cheerleaders plus one fortune teller were now on the chase.

Ku Fei, on the other hand, had a worried look on her face. _"I have to go help him somehow..."_ She said.

Ayaka had now regained consciousness and looked around before putting Asuna on a headlock. "Asuna-san! Where did Negi-sensei go?" She asked the struggling Asuna.

Asuna's arms were flapping up and down before she ripped herself out of the headlock and bopped the Charmed Ayaka in the head. "Get a hold of yourself, Iincho!"

"Ah!"

Back to the fleeing Negi.

"!" Was Negi's expression as he ran along the halls, trying to evade the Charmed girls that have now multiplied.

"Negi-sensei~!" The crowd of Charmed students shouted.

Negi noticed Nodoka walking along the halls and called out to her. "Miyazaki! Please watch out!" He warned her.

Nodoka then ran alongside him, a book in her hand. "Wh-What's going on sensei?" She squeaked out.

"I am...uh...being chased by everyone in the class!" Negi half-lied.

Nodoka's eyes glazed over and then gleamed. She grabbed his wrist, keeping an iron grip as she dragged him to her destination. "If that's the case...this way!"

Negi almost stumbled when she dragged him away. He gulped as he could not let go of the librarian's grip. Resigned to his fate, he let Nodoka drag him away.

Locking the doors of the school library, Nodoka was now alone with her sensei.

Negi was currently leaning on a pillar, catching his breath. Running away from Charmed females was not an easy task. He looked at the suspiciously calm Nodoka.

"I thank you for bringing me here..." He said, slowly standing up.

Nodoka slightly jumped. "It's nothing...I've locked the door, so we should be okay for now..."

Negi tensed. Locked doors plus two people equals trouble. Wanting to get off-topic, Negi scanned the school library.

"This library is quite big. Look at all the books sitting in this place. Quite amazing..." He commented.

Nodoka, staring at his back, nodded. "Y-Yes...This academy has quite a history...It was established long ago by people from Europe. Because of our long history, there are even more books currently in storage..."

The Charmed Librarian slowly walked closer to him. "However, Library Island, which is used by the University, has many more books than this school does. Possibly many thousands of times more..."

Negi hummed in amazement. "You sure do know your stuff, Miyazaki." He turned around to see a slowly creeping Nodoka currently staring at him.

"...Ah...It's nothing..." Was all Nodoka could say.

Negi was now getting a bit uneasy under her gaze.

'_Staaaaaaare'_

"...Is there something on my face?" Negi asked with a worried expression on his face.

Nodoka simply nodded before walking closer.

Negi shifted to the side, Nodoka followed. Negi shifted to the other side, Nodoka followed.

"!" Negi sprinted away.

"Negi-sensei~~~!" Nodoka chased after him.

Meanwhile, outside the school library.

Ku Fei, along with Asuna who was carrying Negi's staff, heard scuffling inside the library.

"Negi-sensei~~~!" They heard a voice call out to their teacher.

"That sound like honya-chan, aru!" Ku Fei mentioned.

"Jeez. That Negi sure likes to cause trouble. He better explain to me what the heck is going on around here." Asuna huffed in annoyance as the duo ran towards the door.

They heard the sound of two people falling. "Hyaaah!" Nodoka screamed.

Asuna tried to open the door. "Geh! It's locked!" She exclaimed.

Back to our unfortunate protagonist.

Nodoka was currently on top of her sensei, her eyes glazed and her mouth forming a small smile.

"Ehehehe..." Nodoka giggled menacingly as she slowly brought her head down to meet his lips.

Negi was on the verge of a mental breakdown. No one had ever gotten this forceful on him, not even his Master.

"M-Miyazaki...Please get off me." Negi breathed out. She was slowly inching her head towards his.

"O...Ok..." Nodoka whispered. Slowly. Slowly.

"Miyazaki...We cannot be doing these things. It is improper between teacher and student." Negi stated with a hitch in his voice. He would have to resort to _it _now.

Nodoka was inches away from his head, letting out pants of breath. "Y-Yes...That's right, isn't it?"

'What she's saying is completely contradictory to what she's doing!' Negi mentally shouted.

Nodoka caressed his cheeks and tilted her head to the side to smash her lips to his. "...I'm...sorry..." She whispered.

Negi closed his eyes. "No...I apologize for this, Miyazaki." He opened his eyes and her purple orbs met his ruby reptilian's. He grabbed his shoulders and he sat up.

"Hyaaaaah~!" Nodoka shouted. She felt pinpricks of pain in her neck before she gasped...

Back to Ku Fei and Asuna.

"Stand aside, Asuna-san, aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"Eh?" Asuna exclaimed as she stood to the side, watching what her classmate was up to.

Ku Fei stood next to the door, pulled her arms to the side and inhaled. Next thing Asuna saw was Ku Fei doing a one-inch punch on the door. The poor door then fell over, revealing a shocking sight for the both of them.

In front of them was Nodoka straddling their sensei, her hands clawing at the air, while their sensei's head was on Nodoka's neck. His eyes looked up to see two surprised students before him. Asuna and Ku Fei gasped. His eyes had turned ruby red that resembled a cat's. Negi's hair was flashing from red to golden blonde every second. When they heard slurping sounds coming from him, Ku Fei blushed and Asuna was shocked.

Ku Fei remembered his words back in the dorm, _"While my Charm is active, my bites will cause...ummm...orgasm..."_, and blushed even deeper as she looked away.

"Negi! What are you doing!" Asuna hissed as she slowly got closer but was stopped by Negi's hand held up in front of them, indicating a halt.

Nodoka, on the other hand, had eyes as wide as saucers. Waves of electric pleasure had riddled her body with a ferocity she never knew existed. She had tried to explore herself, for she was a growing woman after all. But what she did compared to this right now was like comparing an ant to an elephant. Her hands that had clawed at the air before were now clinging to his back, not wanting it to stop. Her breaths had turned ragged; a small moan escaped her lips, causing both of the women she didn't even notice behind her to jump in shock. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and previously dry panties were now wet and sticky with fluid. Immediately after Negi extracted his fangs from her neck, she fainted.

Negi, much to his surprise, had never tasted such blood before. There was no metallic hint, only sweet and warm. Like...hot chocolate. He licked the blood from his mouth, as well as licking the wound on Nodoka's neck, before standing up, the unconscious librarian in his arms. Negi looked at Asuna in the eyes, and the redhead blushed and stiffened.

What Asuna and Ku Fei were seeing was a heavily panting Negi, his eyes fluttering and his hair reverting back into the regular auburn color.

"K-Kagurazaka." He hoarsely called out to Asuna. "Take Miyazaki to the infirmary, and bring her a bottle of water if she wakes up. She won't remember a thing when she wakes up, so don't worry about her asking any questions." He handed the unconscious Nodoka over to Asuna, who managed to carry her with ease, much to Asuna's surprise. "She just lost a fair amount of blood, so be careful with her. Do you know where Eva's house is?" Negi asked as he took the staff from the redhead's hands.

Asuna shook her head a negative. "Very well. Meet me at our dorms tonight. Ku Fei and I are planning to go to Eva's house tonight. There you will learn what I truly am." Negi finished, as he walked to the bathroom.

All Asuna could do was nod dumbly before taking Nodoka to the infirmary along with a blushing Ku Fei.

oooooo

After school, Asuna and Ku Fei were sitting next to a slowly waking up Nodoka in the infirmary.

"Ah, Nodoka-san. You're okay!" Both females exclaimed. Nodoka blinked many times before nodding slowly. Then she blushed, which caused the Asuna and Ku Fei to look at each other.

"W-Where is sensei?" Nodoka asked Ku Fei.

"He at our room, aru." Ku Fei answered. Asuna then decided to ask Nodoka something.

"Nodoka-san. Do...Do you remember what happened back in the library?" Asuna asked with slight apprehension in her voice.

Ku Fei and Asuna's suspicions were confirmed when the quiet librarian blushed before nodding.

Ku Fei sighed. "It look like we have to bring you along too, aru." She stated.

Nodoka cocked her head to the side. "Eh?" The still blushing librarian asked.

Asuna gave her a water bottle before speaking. "We're going to speak to Negi-sensei about what happened back there."

Accepting the water bottle, she drank to about halfway until she asked. "Do...Do you know what sensei did to me?"

Asuna shook her head, and pointed a thumb back at Ku Fei. "No. But she might."

"Eh?" Ku Fei asked.

Nodoka looked at her, her purple orbs fixated on Ku Fei's green ones. "Do you know what sensei is?" She asked.

The Chinese martial artist waved her hands in front of her and said. "I-I think sensei should tell you that instead, aru!"

And with that, Asuna and Ku Fei stood up. Asuna held out a hand for Nodoka and asked. "Think you can stand up on your own?"

Nodoka hesitated, and then nodded slowly. She took Asuna's hand and stood up, only to fall back down until Ku Fei caught her.

"Ah. I carry you to our room then, aru!" Ku Fei grinned at her. Hoisting Nodoka to her back, the trio made their way to Ku Fei's dorm room.

Unbeknownst to them, Kaede, Setsuna, Mana, and Konoka had listened in on their conversation in their respective hiding places. The three silently trailed them.

oooooo

Negi sat in deep thought on the couch of their room.

His mind wandered back to the taste of Nodoka's blood.

'I wonder why her blood tasted so different from the others.' He thought. Perhaps he could get some answers from Evangeline when they arrived at her house.

He was snapped out of his daydream when he heard a knock on the door. Standing up Negi fixed his clothes – he was wearing a blue shirt with colored text that stated 'Love Bites' under a gray sleeveless jacket, along with matching gray shorts and black flip-flops – then he opened the door.

He raised an eyebrow when he was met with the sight of seven girls in front of the door. Mana, Kaede, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Ku Fei, and Nodoka. Negi looked at the Chinese martial artist and asked.

"_What are all these girls doing here, Ku Fei?"_

Said girls frowned, but said nothing.

"_Ah. Well...they wanted to find out what was going on, so they followed Asuna, Nodoka, and I back to our room...hehe..."_ Ku Fei replied as she laughed nervously while looking away.

"_I believe you owe us an explanation as to what happened back in the class, Negi-sensei."_ Surprisingly, that was Mana who spoke in Mandarin. Everyone's eyes shot up in surprise, while Mana looked at them.

"They are not the only people who can speak in more than two languages..." Mana deadpanned. That was enough of an explanation for them.

Negi sighed and looked at all of them. "There is nothing that will sway you from your decision, is there?" He simply asked. He shook his head when all of them nodded in unison. "I should not underestimate middle-school girls..." That managed to get a laugh out of them.

"Well, like Tatsumiya said, I believe I owe you guys an explanation back there. Follow me, then." Negi stated as he closed the door and motioned for them to follow him. And so they did.

It was night time when the group of students and their teacher walked along the trail in the forest. All was silent except for the trudging of the group and the noises of the nocturnal animals.

Wanting to break the silence, Kaede asked her sensei. "So, Negi-dono. Where are we headed-de gozaru?"

Negi had his staff on his back and Matilda's case on his hands. "We are headed to Eva's house. There I will explain everything to you all." He responded, voice betraying no emotion and eyes set straight ahead.

Kaede hummed and nodded. Mana, eyeing Matilda's case, spoke next.

"Hmm. So sensei, what is in that case of yours?" She asked with curiosity on her face.

Negi turned to look at her with a small smile on his face, his half lidded eyes fixed upon her chocolate orbs. "Ah, I see Matilda managed to catch your attention, yes?"

Mentally incanting the unlocking spell, Negi opened the box and handed it to Mana, whose eyes glinted in the dark. Mana's trained eyes scanned the magnificent piece in her hands, checking for any mars on the gun. After her inspection, she handed back Matilda to Negi.

"A Smith and Wesson Sigma Custom. Custom versions of those are very uncommon these days, sensei. The last one I have seen is from a friend back in Racoon City." Mana stated.

Closing the box, Negi chuckled. "That's funny, because the person who gave me this also said the same thing. I believe the previous owner of Matilda was named Leon S. Kennedy." He waved his hands dismissingly as he turned his head back to look at the trail.

Mana's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Ah, from the looks of it, it seems that he's a familiar name for you." Negi commented.

"...Yes. I, um, did some work with him..." Mana replied.

Negi smiled and nodded. "I see. He seems to be a good person from what the person who gave Matilda to me said."

"Although...If I remember correctly, his Smith and Wesson was colored silver and brown, whereas yours is red and black. He also named his the "Silver Ghost" but yours is "Matilda". How can it be the same gun?" Mana queried, hooked on the conversation.

The young teacher smirked and replied smoothly. "Well, that would be telling, now would it?" Negi chuckled when he felt her eyes narrow at him. "Maybe some other time, Tatsumiya. Maybe some other time."

Meanwhile, the others save for Kaede and Setsuna were wondering whatever the two were talking about.

They saw a magnificent house standing in the middle of the forest, seemingly built of wood and stone. The students assumed that the house was Evangeline's. They were greeted by their classmate, Chachamaru, wearing a French maid outfit.

"Chachamaru-san?" Asuna asked.

Chachamaru nodded and bowed to Negi. "Negi-sensei...Welcome to Master's house."

Negi bowed lightly in return. "Please take care of us for the time being, Karakuri."

Konoka, who had been silent the entire trip, slapped Negi in the back and said. "Oh, Negi-kun. You don't need to be so formal around us during after school hours! Speak to us like you speak to Ku Fei!" She exclaimed with a big fat grin on her face.

Negi, who was starting to get used to joking around, teased. "You mean in Mandarin? Well I don't mind, but I think you would have trouble understanding." He grinned when he saw Konoka's cheeks puff up in playful annoyance.

"Very well, Konoka. No formalities it is then during after school." Negi gave in, a smile on his face.

His students nodded and were all smiles and grins.

"Well, enough idling. I still owe you guys an explanation." Negi turned around and faced them, a serious expression on his face. "Whatever happens in this place stays between all of us. Is that clear? I do not even want to see a word purposely leave your mouths regarding this topic, or I will be _forced_ to do drastic measures. Is that clear?" He asked the group of startled students, his voice reverting back into the glacier ice they had first heard yesterday morning. They nodded quickly, and his expression reverted back from sub-zero cold to soothing warm.

"Well, Negi-sensei. You sure do know how to keep your students in line." A childlike voice sounded behind Negi, and he turned around.

Negi smiled and bowed again. "Hello, Eva. Thanks for having us over." He spoke with respect.

The small, legendary vampire waved her hands dismissingly and spoke. "It's nothing. The least I can do for what you're doing for me."

Asuna, who wanted to get some answers, asked. "Wait. Why are we in Eva-chi's place anyway? What could we possibly get from her?" She was scratching her head in confusion.

Before Evangeline could retort, Negi smiled at Asuna. "Believe it or not, Asuna, but Eva's wisdom is greater than all of us combined." He placated as he walked towards the slightly blushing Evangeline.

"Enough. I will explain everything inside. Eva, will you please let us in?" Negi asked.

Evangeline smirked and nodded.

oooooo

"So...You mean to tell me that creatures such as vampires and werewolves exist?" Asuna deadpanned.

The group of students were currently sitting in the living room of Evangeline's house. Negi was seated in between Ku Fei and Evangeline, Mana was sitting alone to the side; across Mana sat Kaede; across Negi, Ku Fei, and Evangeline were Nodoka, Asuna, and Setsuna. Chachamaru was standing beside her Master, holding a teapot.

The group sat there, drinking tea – save for Negi and Evangeline, who were drinking something Eva dubbed "Blood Tea", which was pretty self explanatory – while Negi explained to them what he was, and what Magic was, and so on.

"Naturally. If Magic exists, why shouldn't we?" Negi simply replied as he drank his tea.

"Mmm. Eva, this Blood Tea is delectable. I should have thought about this before." Negi commented.

Eva smirked and slapped his arm. "Compliments will only get you so far. Now, as for your dilemma. I really have no solutions, except to at least supply you with blood." She stated.

Hearing that, Negi sighed and nodded. Evangeline inwardly saddened slightly.

"I was turned into a vampire Magically, without receiving a bite, thus turning me into a Shinso vampire. My body stopped maturing right then, whereas for you, your body will stop maturing at the age of seventeen since you received the Embrace – which is a bite and Magic infusion." Eva explained.

Negi smiled sadly. "I understand. Thanks for at least fixing one of my problems. Although I really should get a part-time job for my blood supply." He absentmindedly stated.

Ku Fei slapped him in the back. "No worries! I get you job at Chao Bao Zi, aru!" She replied with a grin on her face.

Unable to keep the smile on his face hidden, Negi grinned. "Thanks, Ku Fei." And with that, Negi stood up and clapped his hands.

"Well...I believe I explained everything to all of you. I suggest you all get back to your dorms." Negi smirked. "You still have English homework to do, and I won't let you off just because you stayed with me." The students groaned and Negi shoo'd them off Eva's house.

"I still have a few more things to talk about with Eva, so you guys go on ahead and scram. Go on. Shoo!" Negi waved them off as the group of students hesitatingly walked back to their dorms.

Evangeline stood beside him and crossed her arms. "Is it really a wise idea to not let them know? From what I've read, the next full moon will be dangerous for you..." Eva stated with a hint of worry in her voice.

Negi smiled sadly and looked at her and Chachamaru. "When they find out, they find out. I just don't want to worry them any further. They should be focused on their studies, not with my problems."

Eva smirked and walked back to the couch. "Well, it's your funeral."

The young teacher chuckled and nodded. "I suppose it is. Are you ready to be freed then?" He asked.

She stopped on her tracks and turned around, excitement pasted on her face. "You'll really do this?" Evangeline whispered.

Sitting down on the couch, he patted his lap, motioning for Eva to sit down on his lap. Straddling him, she looked at him one last time while wrapping her small arms around his neck. He nodded in confirmation before saying. "This will take a while, so don't suck too fast."

She nodded and plunged her fangs in to his neck. He grunted at the small prick of pain before casting the spell.

"_**(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, attende verba mea, o Regis Sigilla! In uestro arbitrio considerare de execratione et felis Evangeline Athanasiae Katherine McDowell! Aufer a vinculo magi Nagi Springfield ita ut fiery sub cura Springfield Negi magi! Infernus Scholasticus, Exonero!)"**_

"_(Ras tel Ma Scir Magister, heed my words, O King of Seals! Consider your decision regarding the vampire Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell! Remove the bonds set by the Mage Nagi Springfield so that she can be under my care, Mage Negi Springfield! Hell Scholar, Release!)"_

A flash of light engulfed the entire house.

* * *

><p>Postscript:<p>

Holy Smack!

Over 20,000 words and 56 pages in MS Word!

I do hope you guys enjoy these double chapters. I worked really hard on these while fighting cold and allergies to the death. Damn Fall season, they always make me sick. Do not fret Eva fans! There will still be a showdown with Eva and Negi in the fic, albeit in a very different way. So please, read and review, call out any mistakes I have made! Feel free to flame me regarding this chapter and the other ones, I will do my best to entertain you. :

Signing out,

-TrixBella


	5. Character Bios Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Ken Akamatsu and Nisio Isin). But I do own the OCs I created.

_**Damaged Goods Story**_

_Character Bios Part One_

oooooo

**Negi Springfield**

_Race:_

Formerly Human. Now a Vampire (Kaii)

_Age:_

17

_Hair Color & Length & Style:_

Reddish brown & Shoulder Length & Spiky Tips (Sealed) / Golden Blonde & Waist Length & Spiky Tips (Unsealed)

_Eye Color: _

Brown (Sealed) / Reptilian Ruby Red (Unsealed)

_Height:_

5 ft 11 inches

_Standard Outfit:_

Black suit and pants, a white formal long-sleeved underneath with a red tie, and black combat boots. He wears his rimless glasses that seem to never fall off.

_Facial Features:_

Scar on the left eye

_Titles:_

Apprentice & The Eight-Year-Old Demon

_Likes: _

Training

Teaching

His Master, Shinobu, and his sister figures, Anya and Nekane

His teachers, Virote, Akane and Akemi, Max, and Hyun-Soo as well as Magus

His colleagues, Takamichi, Shizuna, and others

His familiar, Chamomile

Pocky

_Dislikes:_

People who are corrupt, selfish and dishonest

Rapists

People who intentionally don't try their best

People who slack off

Tenebra (A little bit)

_Skills:_

Master level skill in Muay Thai, Aikido, Boxing, and Tae Kwon Do. Adept at Savate. Created his own martial arts style, Saltatio de Bellatrix (Female Warrior's Dance)

Skilled in Parkour

High level Magic proficiency

Very knowledgeable about various subjects (Biology, History, Geology, English, etc.)

Polyglot

Vampire 'Charm'

Vampire 'Gaze' (Will be explained later on)

Massive Mana and Youki reserves

Adept knowledge of firearms

_History:_

Abandoned by his parents at the age of seven months, Negi Springfield was picked up by his first Master – now known as Kissshot Acerola-Orion Shinobu Heart-Under-Blade Springfield, or Shinobu for short, the famed Kaii Killer. From that point on Negi has been under Shinobu's tutelage, teaching him how to speak and act without giving off any emotion to prevent weakness. Things have been fine until they were attacked by Demons when Negi was at the age of four years old, resulting in Negi turning into a Vampire and Shinobu being disabled. The two Kaiis relocated to a village in Wales, England with the help of a strange robed man who Negi discovered was his father – Nagi Springfield – years later. Negi and Shinobu lived their lives in the village for thirteen years with Negi studying in Magic School and conditioning his Vampire body and Shinobu watching over her apprentice during their stay. At age seventeen, Negi graduated Magic School and was sent to Mahora Academy in Japan to teach there. Negi and Shinobu now face their current challenge, to survive the wild and rowdy students of Mahora.

_Background Songs (Songs you would play during a person's point of view):_

*Use Youtube to search for these songs if you want

When teaching, idling, normal scenes – **Floating Shelter (Hatsune Miku)**

When training – **Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting (Foo Fighters)**

When fighting – **Diabolic Theater ****トリックスター** **(Umineko No Naku Koro Ni)**

oooooo

**Tenebra**

_Race:_

Half-Demon/Half-Vampire (Kaii and Inner Demon)

_Age:_

Seemingly 17 although Tenebra is the manifestation of Negi's Inner Demon

_Hair Color & Length & Style:_

Charcoal Black & Knee Length & Bangs styled into horns pointed forward while the rest flowed down his back up to his knee

_Eye Color:_

Glowing Black, even the whites of the eyes

_Height:_

5 ft 11 inches

_Standard Outfit:_

Scaly black and red overcoat, red vest and black shirt underneath, no pants but scaly legs, no shoes but clawed feet

_Titles:_

Inner Demon

_Likes:_

Mindfucking Negi

Mindfucking

Pissing people off

Blood

Fighting

Sex

_Dislikes:_

Shinobu

Not Mindfucking Negi

Not Mindfucking

Not pissing people off

Not fighting

Not having sex

_Skills:_

Skilled Interrogator & Torturer

Very knowledgeable about every living being's body

Skilled Illusionist

Skilled fighter

High level Magic proficiency

Vampiric 'Charm'

Vampiric 'Gaze'

Fluent in all languages, including demonic and languages in Mundus Magicus

_History:_

Tenebra manifested on the night Negi turned into a Vampire. He speculated that his being a mix of Demon and Vampire was due to the Demon's blood entering Negi's body when they were attacked. After Tenebra manifested he has caused endless annoyances for Negi and Shinobu, having once knocked out Negi while he was in the mindscape that resulted in a berserk Negi and a pissed off Shinobu; after that incident Tenebra cut down on the pranks, but still loves to give Negi nightmares every time he sleeps.

_Background Songs:_

Normal scenes – **Death Waltz (John Stump)**

When training with Negi – **Flandre's Theme | U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou 6)**

When unleashed – **| Flandre's Theme | U.N. Owen Was Her? Rock Remix (Touhou 6) **

oooooo

**Kissshot Acerola-Orion Shinobu Heart-Under-Blade Springfield**

_Race:_

Formerly Human. Now a Vampire (Kaii)

_Age:_

Don't ask how old a woman is -_-

_Hair Color & Length & Style:_

Golden Blonde & Waist Length & Spiky tips (Sealed) / Golden Blonde & Ankle Length & Spikier tips (Unsealed)

_Eye Color:_

Golden (Sealed) / Reptilian Blood Red (Unsealed)

_Height:_

3 ft 10 inches (Sealed) / 5 ft 9 inches (Unsealed)

_Standard Outfit:_

Pink Summer dress, golden necklace, aviator cap, and bare feet

_Titles:_

The Kaii Killer, and The Iron Blooded Hot Blooded Cold Blooded Vampire

_Likes:_

Her Apprentice, Negi Springfield

Negi's blood

Negi's cooking

Donuts

Meat

Peace & Quiet

_Dislikes:_

Not getting donuts

Weakness

Being annoyed

Tenebra (A lot)

Rapists

_History:_

Kissshot, currently known as Shinobu, was born inside a medieval castle residing in Europe around 500 years ago. Her family were royalty at the time and she was taught proper etiquette befitting a princess. Unfortunately, the castle was razed to the ground by rogue Vampires, resulting in her turning into a Vampire at the age of eight. She evaded, played dead, fought and killed to survive due to various witch hunters and bounty hunters coming after her head. Shinobu had also picked up Magic at the age of nine to better protect herself. Being alone, conditioning her Vampire body to eliminate her natural weaknesses while at the same time practicing Magic, she turned into a bitter and cold Vampire at the age of ten years old.

Shinobu met Evangeline McDowell, who also suffered the unfortunate fate of being turned into a Vampire albeit through Magic means, at eleven years old. Having felt that Shinobu and Evangeline were kindred souls, they stuck together – practicing Magic, even creating their own form of Magic they dubbed "Magia Erebea" which roughly translates to "Dark Magic". Shinobu and Evangeline traveled together for many centuries, where Shinobu attained her title of Kaii Killer and Evangeline as the Dark Evangel, until they decided to part ways – Shinobu wanting to travel the world and Evangeline wanting to perfect "Magia Erebea".

While alone, Shinobu met and fell in love with a man. They were happy together until the man had almost passed away due to an illness, but she loved him so much that she would give him her Embrace thus turning the man into a Vampire as well. And so they were happy once more, until her lover killed himself because he could not take being alive forever. This incident drove her to depression for many years, killing anyone who was after her and also killing innocents that were caught in the crossfire in cold blood.

As she traveled, Shinobu had come upon a basket containing a human child inside. This child, Negi Springfield, would be the catalyst that brought her out of depression – kicking her protective instincts into overdrive. She decided to keep Negi and teach him how to act and speak around others. The two were happy for a time until they were ambushed by Demons which led to her being dependent on Negi's blood and turning him into a Vampire as well. At first she feared that Negi would kill himself due to living forever bored out of his mind, but she was put to tears of happiness when he claimed that he would stay by her side forever. Having known the parents of the boy, Shinobu told him about them when he grew up to his teens. They relocated to a village in Wales and stayed there until Negi graduated Magic School, then they moved to Mahora Academy in Japan for Negi's Mage training. There, Shinobu and Negi have to avoid the rabid fangirls and jealous schoolboys of Mahora Academy and much more.

_Background Songs:_

Normal scenes – **It's You (Fireflight)**

When training – **Birth of a New Witch (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni)**

When Fighting – **Furniture Waltz (Umineko No Naku Koroni)**

* * *

><p><strong>Check out Shinobu's Sealed and Unsealed state in my profile! I'm also looking for people who would like to draw 17 Year Old Negi and Tenebra, as well as my other five OCs!<br>**

**-TrixBella  
><strong>


	6. Dodgeball Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Ken Akamatsu and Nisio Isin). But I do own the OCs I created. Other references are also owned by their respective creators.

Author's Note: So it seems like people want Chao to stay with the class of 3-A. Well then, that's what you'll get. As of now the storyline will be dramatically altered after the Mahora Festival arc.

_**Damaged Goods Story**_

oooooo

It took two weeks for everything to settle things down back to normalcy. During those two weeks, many varied reactions came from the girls that were living with Negi.

After the night of the unsealing Negi, along with Ku Fei, Chachamaru, and even Chachazero had to restrain one very excitable Evangeline McDowell until she calmed down. Although it took the whole evening, Negi and the gang managed to attend the class next day. Evangeline, ever since that embarrassing incident, had been unable to get close to Negi without feeling flustered or shy. Although she kept herself composed throughout training sessions, Evangeline knew she would not be able to live it down with Shinobu around.

Chachamaru kept getting internal check-ups from Hakase due to the supposed malfunctions in her system. It started getting worse when Negi and Ku Fei moved in. Her chest gears would rotate faster than average and her cooling system would shut down in short intervals for a few seconds, heating up her frame – more specifically her cheeks. There would even be excess fluid the leaked out of the most…ahem…unusual places.

Chachazero just took everything in stride, even going as far as giving Negi a term of endearment, if you consider "Master's Boy Toy" as such (cause said master sure didn't.) Negi had asked the small doll to refrain from calling him that, and surprisingly she relented. Despite this Negi liked her strange quirks.

The one who had changed exponentially was Ku Fei. Fake smiles were replaced by true smiles, catching Chao's attention and making a note to thank the red head teacher. She had a different air around her and she would often try to make the extra mile. Her studies improved as well. From Math, History, to English, she improved quite well with the help of Negi. Her nightly spars with him turned out to be lots of fun for Ku Fei. Even Negi enjoys them as well since it hones his natural instincts without having to rely on Magic and Youki to augment his body.

As for Shinobu, she would regularly come out often and converse with the members of the household, getting to know the not so familiar faces such as Ku Fei, Chachamaru and Chachazero. Dean Konoe had enrolled Shinobu to Negi's class, slightly annoying the Kaii-Killer but with the placating of Negi she calmed down. When she was introduced to the class, the girls deemed her as a second-yet-nicer Evangeline. When Evangeline heard this she was tied down to a chair to prevent her from killing Asakura, who was the one who spread the word. Shinobu herself just smiled smugly, much to Evangeline's chagrin.

Negi himself had been asked to take up a position as a substitute teacher for other subjects such as Math and Science. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you deem it so, he had yet again built up a sizeable amount of admirers from the students of other classes. It had gotten so bad that Shinobu and Evangeline had to act as bodyguards to ward off would-be stalkers. His "Flashes" had stopped ever since removing Evangeline's curse, yet it was just the calm before the storm.

Contrary to the redhead's busy schedule, he somehow managed to squeeze in time to work part time at Chao Bao Zi, courtesy of Ku Fei for referring him to Chao. With the paycheck he earned from waiting and cooking, Negi had the Dean order a good supply of blood for him since it would be very strange for a teacher to ask for countless amounts of blood packs for no reason whereas the Dean's word was law and almost no one would dare cross him. With that problem out of the way, Negi was near prepared to take on his vampiric ascension.

Tenebra had been helping the redhead prepare for the events to come whenever he came into the mindscape, such as consulting him on what would happen and what measures to take…and what he was hearing did not sound good for him. When Negi voiced his concerns, Tenebra just chuckled darkly and said nothing more.

oooooo

"Yosh! Another exciting group study session with Negi-sensei!" one Haruna Saotome exclaimed as she grinned at the people around her with a suspicious gleam in her eyes, as if sizing them up.

Currently, several people had come over the lodge for some "Study Time" with their favorite teacher. This all started when Asuna had yet again bombed another English translation, hence would have triggered the daily teasing from the others if not for the Vampiric teacher's intervention. This led to him absentmindedly offering to tutor Asuna, which in turn led to one Yuna Akashi suggesting group study sessions at their teacher's place. The result? Well…one redheaded vampire who took it all in stride, a group of students with excited (read: lecherous) expressions pasted on their faces, one embarrassed heterochromatic redhead, one Chinese blonde who just smiled, one gynoid who oddly felt jealous, and finally one pissed off blonde Shinso vampire.

And so Asuna, Konoka, Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue along with the lodge's inhabitants sat at a round table, some studying, one pretending to study, one perched on top of the redheaded vampire's head, and one just sitting there looking bored out of her mind.

"A-Ano, Negi-sensei…may I have some help with this one problem?" Nodoka asked.

Negi, who was scanning a Math workbook for possible pop quiz questions, smiled and nodded at her. The redhead, even though he was pretty busy dealing with his own problems, did not neglect his students. Since day one, working with his class gave him enough information on each and every one of his students' weaknesses and strengths on their subjects. Nodoka was one of the girls who were exceptional with most subjects but had a few problems with one, and in this case Math was Nodoka's difficult subject. Negi moved closer to her and analyzed his student's problem as well as her work. After a few moments he nodded to himself and explained to her what she should do, as well as give her other alternatives on how to solve it. What he failed to notice though was the fact that Nodoka had a hard time listening due to how close he was to her.

Haruna saw one of her best friends in what looked like a mid-life…early-life rather…crisis and giggled inwardly. She was about to do something to further advance the situation but catching a stern glare from Yue made her stop. Though she pouted at Yue, she settled down.

The studying continued for another hour with Negi mostly helping out Asuna and Ku Fei with their English as well as trying, but failing, to get Evangeline to study. Half an hour later and Haruna finally snapped, "ARGH! I'm so bored! Studying non-stop is killing my brain cells," she whined.

Asuna, Nodoka, and Yue sighed and shook their heads while the others nodded in agreement. Negi smiled and got up his seat, making sure to balance his head to avoid the puppet on his head from falling. "Perhaps we should take a break then," he said as he walked towards the kitchen, "I'll go ahead and make tea and snacks for you all."

"Ah, Negi-sensei, let me help you…" Chachamaru offered before standing up and heading to the kitchen as well.

The rest waited patiently for the snacks and drinks to arrive, Haruna standing up and shaking her arms and legs to get the blood flowing again. Asuna, Konoka, and Ku Fei were leaning back in their seats and sighing contentedly. Nodoka continued studying while Yue pulled out a book and started reading. Evangeline had an elbow propped on the table with her head resting on her hand and was doodling on her paper, looking very bored.

Sounds of cackling came from the kitchen door and they turned to see Negi looking amusedly at the puppet on his head while holding a tray filled with small cakes, biscuits, and dango, and Chachamaru holding a tray with teapots, cups and saucers. Both set down the trays with a smile on their face, or in this case for Chachamaru, with a blank face, and sat down. The group made small talk as they munched on their snacks with gusto, and all in all things were going swell.

Except for Evangeline.

Although, at first, she had a content expression as she nibbled on a coffee cake. That soon slowly turned into a frown as she watched the other girls enjoying their time with the redheaded vampire. She looked at Negi and saw that he had a big smile on his face as he talked with the others and she nearly broke the handle of her teacup from clenching her fist too hard.

Having been used to being alone for most of her life due to her evading people after her, it was rare for her to develop a romantic relationship with guys. When finally discovering that maybe, just maybe, she can finally experience that feeling that she overheard others claimed that they felt when having a special someone, due to a certain redhead, Evangeline was elated. Having to watch that certain candidate go off gallivanting with other girls did not strike her quite well.

And they just started developing a relationship other than student and teacher too…

Chachamaru watched as her master went through a myriad of expressions: first was a content sigh followed by a small smile. When her eyes glided over to her sensei, that small smile started turning into a frown. Moments later a flash of sadness came through but then was replaced by a look of anger. Almost no one saw a small frown forming on the gynoid's face.

Chachamaru was about to ask her master what was wrong, but before she could do that, Negi took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, cutting off what everyone was doing and making them look at their teacher.

"Perhaps we should call it a day. You all need time to digest the things you've learned," he said.

A low sigh escaped Evangeline's lips. After helping out the others clean up, Negi, Ku Fei, and Chachamaru bid the visitors good night and watched them leave.

Negi looked at his wristwatch and a small smile invaded his face, it was six in the evening, training time. Evangeline and Shinobu created a training regimen for Negi, consisting of four days in one thanks to Evangeline's diorama sphere.

Day one was ruled by Evangeline. She taught Negi by building his foundations, which were already quite strong thanks to Shinobu. She, along with Shinobu, also started teaching him on an advanced energy control, which would result in having greater spell strength. To say that Evangeline was impressed with the way Negi soaks up her teaching is like saying the sun is bright, it just doesn't do it any justice. Negi took up her teaching like a thirsty vampire to a virgin female, he sucked it all up.

Day two was Shinobu's domain, mostly helping Negi on memorizing spells and how to shorten them without losing its strength. She would also give him tips on how to create original spells, as well as instruct him on how to replace the spell's power source from Mana to Youki and vice versa.

The next day would be full of spars and battle training. There would be a three, sometimes four, against one fight between Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chachazero, and oftentimes Shinobu against Negi. Sometimes it would be two against two, to promote teamwork and spell combinations. Sometimes it would be a battle royale with everyone against anyone. Ku Fei had to unfortunately sit out of this one, seeing as this was a really high level match.

Negi half trained Ku Fei and half rested on the final day. Teaching the Chinese martial artist how to harness Ki had been quite the experience too. When taught how to use the physical energy to create a small flame, instead of said small flame it turned into a gout of flame, nearly shocking Negi but then chalked that up to having pretty good reserves due to her physical conditioning. All that was left was for her to get better control, and he made her do so by sparring with him and telling her to infuse her strikes with Ki.

The rest of the night would be spent outside the diorama sphere recuperating and digesting all he learned while preparing a lesson plan for the next day's class.

The sound of a "Hey brat!" brought him out of his musings and he sighed. Not once had Evangeline called him Negi outside of training. He turned around and smiled at the smaller, yet more experienced, not to mention deadlier, vampire who had a scowl on for some reason.

Negi raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong, sensei?" he asked.

Eyebrows furrowing further, Evangeline turned around, "Nothing's wrong, brat. Let's go," she said, walking away and heading to the diorama sphere without waiting for the redhead to follow. Evangeline would have him. She had all eternity to wait.

oooooo

"Alright class, settle down," Negi said as he walked inside the class while successfully dodging another bucket. He wore a dark blue and black suit today followed by a white tie and ending with black boots. He stood behind his desk and set down his bag as he waited for the class to calm down. The girls went to their seats while two certain individuals snapped their fingers in annoyance.

Seconds turned to minutes without any sound. A tense atmosphere immediately filled the room, unnerving most of the students. The way the sun was positioned made it so that Negi's form was clearly seen. Negi's hawk-like gaze swept through the class, giving his already strict appearance an enhanced effect.

The girls knew something was going to happen, and so Misa Kakizaki would be the one to ask the question that everyone wanted to ask. "So…sensei, what is it that we're doing today?" she asked with slight concern marring her face.

Negi's eyes glided towards her and she almost flinched at his gaze. 'Man, sensei can be the strictest person when he's teaching class. Yet he can be so nice outside of class. Is he bipolar?' Misa thought out.

"I am glad you asked that question, Kakizaki," Misa jumped slightly at his voice and she refocused her attention on him. The redheaded teacher fixed his glasses, creating a glint that would have looked cool, in their opinion, if not for the oppressing atmosphere that clouded the entire room. "What we are doing today is a full-blown study session," Negi continued. Almost immediately the tense atmosphere disappeared and the class erupted into whines and groans. Negi heard statements of "But Negi-sensei~" and "Studying sucks~" as well as "Fufufufufu…" from the girls.

Slightly annoyed, he coughed out loud, which caught the girls' attention. "Unless…you would rather get a pop-quiz, I suggest you let me finish," Negi stated with a smile yet his mood was anything but disarming. The girls gulped and nodded, "Good," his threatening air vanished and his smile widened.

"As it turns out, the end of term exams are coming in five days, and I wanted to have you guys be prepare for it," Negi said.

A few of the girls had the decency to look sheepish while the some suddenly found something interesting on the floor. Negi had learned from Takamichi and Shizuna about the exams and had been preparing the girls for them subtly…he was not going to have this class have a terrible rank if he had anything to say about it.

Negi was about to continue, but a hand belonging to a Sakurako Shiina stopped him. The blonde twin-tailed cheerleader was addressed with a nod and she stood up. "Umm, sensei…supposedly the exams are supposed to be pretty difficult. Is it possible to be prepared for it in five days?" she asked and sat down.

He held in a sigh and smiled at her, "I've got everything ready for you all. No need to fret." It was a bit depressing that some of the girls had doubts about this, but it was understandable. Five days to cram in most of the material needed for a big exam can be a daunting task, but Negi had absolute confidence that he could do it.

Negi's words did little to allay some of the girls' fears, but they decided to trust him. Meanwhile, Shinobu and Evangeline were hiding their smirks, and Ku Fei was the same as usual. Chachamaru was just as blank as before. They were all ready for the exam since one, Evangeline and Shinobu knew a great deal, and two, Chachamaru was a gynoid so she knew many things as well. Ku Fei had been studying a great deal during her time inside the diorama sphere, so she was more or less prepared.

Negi pulled out the _Neo Horizon_ handbook and flipped to a page. He then went to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk. Turning to the class, he said, "Alright class, open your books and work on these questions that I am about to assign to you. After that you are free to do as you wish, though I suggest you use this time to study. I will be going around the class to help out if needed. Begin." He began to scrawl page numbers and problem numbers beside them. The class would be busy for the entire time, and this routine would be the same for five days…though it couldn't hurt to give them a bit of free time as well.

oooooo

Four students from 2-A, Akira Ookochi, Yuuna Akashi, Ako Izumi, and Makie Sasaki, were currently enjoying their lunch hour passing a volley ball around.

"There you go!" Yuuna exclaimed as she passed the ball to Ako, who in turn passed it to Makie.

"So…what do you guys think of Negi-sensei so far?" Makie asked as she head-butted the ball towards Akira. "It's been almost three weeks since he arrived to Mahora."

"He's not a bad teacher. His teaching style may be unique, but it works. I'm surprised no one has done it yet. Or maybe they have and it's just really rare…" Akira stated while she passed the ball to Ako.

Yuuna shivered a little bit. "He can be scary at times, with that look of his that he gives when he's teaching. I think he might be a sadist…" she said while hugging her arms. This caused all four girls to shiver slightly at her answer.

"But still, next year is exam year, isn't it? End of term exams are also coming in five days as sensei said as well. Is it really okay to rely on a teenage teacher?" Ako asked with worry clearly seen in her face. She passed the ball to Yuuna.

"Maa, maa," Yuuna waved off her question, "So what? This place is an escalator until University!" she stated with a laugh.

Yuuna's laugh was cut off when Akira spoke out, "I really doubt that Negi-sensei is the type of teacher that would let his class slack off like that…" she said with a small frown. Frankly she was glad that they had a devoted teacher. It was time for 2-A to get out of the last place benchmark, and hopefully her sensei would be the one to bring them out of it.

Yuuna shrugged and continued bouncing the ball on her head, "We win either way," was all she said and they all nodded in agreement.

"In the end, though, he's a bit older than us. Talking to him about our "problems" could be problematic. But he does act really mature." Makie stated.

Yuuna giggled, "Hehehe…imagine if people call him 'Onii-sama'," she said as she passed the ball to Makie who was laughing as well.

"Oh, so you do consider yourselves as little girls," a feminine voice behind them spoke out, and a group of high school students appeared.

The four recoiled in surprise, "Y-You guys are…"

-Meanwhile, at the teacher's lounge-

***Cue Katawa Shoujo OST – Everyday Fantasy***

Negi rubbed his temples as he marked the quizzes from his Science class. 'Those girls sure are smart,' Negi thought out.

Shinobu, who was sitting next to him inside the lounge, looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. The Dean deemed it okay for the Kaii Killer to be with the redhead at all times, though a few teachers disagreed but were shortly placated with a well placed glare. "You sure have been working hard, sensei," she remarked with a teasing smile.

Ever since she transferred in the class, she started speaking like a normal schoolgirl. It was quite different from her archaic dialect in Negi's opinion.

Negi looked at her and smiled back, "I like this job," he answered, "It's a good reprieve from all the training I've been doing, plus it helps me learn more about society…" Shinobu drowned out his continued rambling of how it beneficial it would be for him and so on.

'The boy gets no break at all,' Shinobu thought out, 'All work and no play. Jeez,' she continued her mental rant for a good few seconds until she saw Shizuna walking towards them.

Negi stopped his rambling and followed where his master's eyes were. He turned around and saw Shizuna behind him. He smiled and nodded his head to her, "Good afternoon, Shizuna-sensei," he stated while fixing his glasses.

Shizuna, wearing a green turtleneck shirt and a tan skirt that ended at the knees, smiled at the young teacher and returned his greeting, "Good afternoon, Negi-kun." She looked at all the papers stacked neatly to one side and giggled, "Looks like you're adjusting well to the job after all," she said while putting a hand in her mouth to stifle her laugh.

The redhead smiled as fires of resolve appeared in his eyes, "Yes, Shizuna. I like this job, thus I must do my best to perform my tasks well," he stated as he began to ramble about teaching and his students.

Shizuna sweat dropped, as did Shinobu. She turned to the blonde, pointing a finger to the rambling vampire and asked, "Happens often?"

A sigh and a nod was her answer and Shizuna nodded in understanding and sympathy.

"WAAAAAAAH! SEN-SEI!"

The sound of running and crying stopped Negi mid-speech and turned to the door to see Ako and Makie with bandages in their hands and forehead. His eyebrows rose and he stood up, concerned at what happened. "Girls? What's wrong? How did you get those?" he asked, pointing to the bandages the two females had.

"S-Sensei! T-There's a fight in the school grounds!" Ako half shouted/half cried.

Makie pointed to a scuff on the top of her hand, "Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-sensei!"

Shizuna stifled a gasp and glanced at the redheaded teacher who stood stock still. He looked like he was ready to blow up at the slightest provocation.

Negi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Opening them, the girls and Shizuna could not help but stare at his eyes as a slow, foreboding, chill crept up their spines. His eyes no longer held their caring touch, and were replaced with apathy and seriousness, "…Take me to them," he stated. Ako and Makie quickly wiped away their tears and nodded worriedly before walking out of the lounge, making sure their teacher was following.

Shizuna stood there, too shocked to move, as well as all the other teachers who were watching the commotion. They watched the young redhead stalk off towards his destination, leaving behind a trail of inexplicable dread. A hand that grabbed Shizuna's wrist broke her out of her stupor and she looked at the hand that it belonged to. It was Shinobu's.

"Come on. We should go make sure he doesn't blow up the entire block," the blonde student said as she dragged Shizuna to where Negi was headed.

Shizuna could not do anything besides ask the one question that has been bothering her ever since she stared at his eyes, "Is...is this the real Negi Springfield?" she stammered.

Shinobu turned to look at her with an amused smirk, "No. This is the Negi Springfield that has witnessed one of his precious people be hurt in any way," she answered. "Deities help whoever did this," she continued, looking at her with a frown as they kept a brisk pace, "Prepare yourself, this isn't the usual Negi you'll be seeing," she finished.

-Back at the school grounds-

"Senior student attack!" a raven haired high school student shouted as she spiked a ball towards Akira.

Akira shouted as she tried to return it, but the strength of the spike was too high for her to handle, and she ended up falling to the ground, clutching her arms in pain.

Most of the girls laughed at the poor middle schooler's misfortune, all but one twin braided haired girl who was looking at them with a bit of worry. 'I really have a bad feeling about this. I just know it,' she thought out.

The raven haired high schooler snickered as she looked at Akira, who was being helped up by Yuuna. "Hehehe, you really are a bunch of brats. Shouldn't you all be in kindergarten?" she asked with a smirk. She grabbed the back of Yuuna's collar and dragged her away, "Maybe you're lost, let me help you get back to your proper place," the high schooler explained.

***Cue Katawa Shoujo OST – Caged Heart***

"Ayasaka Hana," a familiar, yet ice cold voice behind the now identified as Ayasaka froze. She turned around to see their Math teacher, Negi Springfield. He had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping the ground. The redhead kept his stern glare at Ayasaka, who was now sweating bullets.

Most of the girls were wondering how the young teacher got there, since he literally appeared out of thin air between the high schoolers of Saint Ursulla campus and the middle schoolers of the Main Campus. By now more students were present, currently wondering what the commotion was all about.

Negi, who still had his eyes locked on Ayasaka, finally spoke, his voice somewhat losing his coldness, "Regardless of your reasons for doing this, harming other students, especially ones in a lower grade than yours-" he let forth a microscopic amount of dread as he continued "-is not permitted in school grounds. Shouldn't you act a little more mature towards the middle schoolers?"

Ayasaka only managed a stammer as she bowed her head, "Y-Yes, sir…"

***Cue Katawa Shoujo – Ease***

Negi fixed his glasses, his threatening demeanor fading, and looked at the twin braided haired girl, "Stay with me after this is over," he said. Looking at everyone who was staring at him with awe, fear, surprise (as well as lust) he said, "You should all head to class now, lunch break is over," he stated, his tone holding finality.

The high schoolers headed to class so quickly, a smoky outline replaced where they stood. The rest of 2-A slowly walked to their classes, and soon the field was empty with Takamichi, who had shown up a few minutes after Negi's arrival, Shizuna, and Shinobu, as well as the high schooler Negi asked to stay. She meekly stood behind him, worrying about what he wanted to talk to her about.

Takamichi stood there, wide eyed, wonder what just happened. He shook his head and chuckled, muttering something about how things never change, and looked at Negi. "Good job, Negi. Seems like you got this job down pat," he remarked. He looked at Shizuna who was looking at Negi and back at him and pointed his head toward the teacher's lounge, signifying that they should both leave the trio alone for awhile.

Shizuna nodded quickly and bid Shinobu, Negi, and the high schooler a good afternoon, then steadily walked away with Takamichi.

The last thing Negi heard was Shizuna saying, "Negi-sensei sure is one of a kind…" and chuckling from Takamichi as a reply.

He turned to Shinobu with a small smile, "You should head on to class as well. I'll see you in a bit," he said.

The blond vampiress looked at the girl, then back at him, and nodded. She trotted off, headed to her next class which was gym, with a small pep in her step.

The twin braided girl looked at the disappearing of figure Shinobu worriedly. Now it was the two of them left.

"Maya," the girl now named Maya jumped slightly at the sudden call of her name. She turned her attention back to her sensei that was looking at her with a smile. "Yes, sensei?" she asked. Her cheeks reddened as her sensei kept looking at her.

"I saw you being concerned for my students. I had the feeling that you were not part of this little altercation, so I can safely ask you what possessed Ayasaka to do this little stunt of hers."

She nodded, and sat down at a bench. Negi soon followed her action and sat next to her. Maya stammered a little bit before finally calming down and telling her sensei the whole story.

oooooo

"_Kiiiii! Those middle school brats Negi-sensei teaches really get on my nerves!" Ayasaka seethed, looking at the four students who were passing around a ball with a sneer. "It's like we're second place behind these kids. It's not fair~" she whined._

_When she heard that they were going to be having Negi-sensei as their Math teacher, Ayasaka was very happy. That soon turned into jealousy when she always saw Negi with his 2-A students more often than he was with her-their class she meant. _

'_Are we not good enough for you, sensei?' she bitterly thought. Ayasaka scowled at the four kids in front of her, 'I promise to show you that we're better than these brats, Negi-sensei…' _

_A girl with long, pink hair put a hand on Ayasaka's shoulder, stopping the raven haired girl's internal rant, "Let's go teach put them in their place, Aya-chan," she said with a smirk._

_Ayasaka smirked back and nodded, "Good idea, Shii," she said._

_She was about to head towards the four, but Maya voiced her concerns, "Umm...I don't think this is a good idea, Aya-chan," she said with trepidation, "I mean, if Negi-sensei sees this, don't you think he'll get mad at us for doing this?" she continued._

_Ayasaka waved off the question, "Don't be silly, Maya-chan. My – hehe – sources tell me that Negi-sensei is busy marking those Science girls' papers," she said with a grin on her face._

_Maya whined lowly, but nodded nonetheless. _

oooooo

"…and that's what happened before you came," Maya finished with her head down. She looked up at her teacher, "Umm…sensei, what's going to happen now?" she asked.

Negi, who was absorbing everything he just learned, sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at her straight in the eyes, unknowingly causing her to blush at the proximity, and said, "I really have no idea, to be honest." The young teacher put on his glasses and looked away, "This is the first time that I've experience this kind of problem…" he sighed, "I supposed I'll let you all off with a warning, probably just punish you all with a moderately hard pop quiz. Yes even you, don't look at me like that, favorites can't be played during this time," he said as he looked at the now gaping girl.

"B-B-But…" Maya stammered.

He cut her off with a smile, "Don't worry, you're a smart girl. I know you can do it," he assured her.

All Maya could do was pout and nod. He smiled and patted her head, and then looked at his wristwatch, "You should head on to class," he said.

Maya nodded, "Okay, sensei. See you soon," she said before getting up and running off to class…which coincidentally was gym.

Negi watched her running form for a few moments before slapping his cheeks with both hands and heading back to the office, intent on decimating the paperwork he had to do.

"Ah, Negi-kun!" a familiar voice caught Negi's attention. It was Takamichi again.

"What is it, Takamichi?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Takamichi just grinned sheepishly and rubbed his beard, "Well…one of the gym teachers is on sick leave, and there are no teachers available for subbing at the moment. So…please?" he asked.

Negi sighed, "So…who am I subbing for?"

Takamichi just chuckled nervously.

oooooo

The locker room was filled with sounds of chatter as students dressed out of their school clothes and put on their gym clothes.

"Negi-sensei sure saved the day back there, didn't he?" Ako asked.

Various agreements from the other girls were heard, "He was a bit scary out there too, though. What a mysterious guy…" Yuuna remarked.

Konoka, who missed the entire ordeal due to another match making session courtesy of her grandfather, looked at Yuuna. "What happened?" she asked.

Yuuna pouted, "The high schoolers picked a bone with us. Negi-sensei stopped the whole thing with a few words and that creepy thing he does that makes us freeze up," she said while shivering.

She was about to continue but was pushed away by a love-struck Ayaka with hearts in her eyes. "Oh~ I was there too. He was so dashing, with his serious gaze. What a dependable teacher. I'm so glad that—" she continued her self imposed speech unhindered since, well, no one was listening.

"Well, whatever. Come on guys! It's volleyball on the roof. Get a move on," Asuna said, putting on her track suit, colored burgundy just like the school uniform, and heading up the stairs.

An "Okay~" was said from Yuuna and they all followed the bell-wearing redhead.

"Still…I wonder why those girls picked a fight with us," Yuuna asked with a frown.

The others just shrugged, "It's all in the past now," Asuna stated as she opened the door.

"Hmm?" she remarked when she looked at what was going on before her.

The girls all looked at what she was "Hmm"-ing about and saw something they didn't like.

"Ah!" Ako said, pointing a finger at the group in front of her.

Ayasaka and her posse were in their gym clothes, playing around with a ball.

"Well, well! We meet again!" Ayasaka exclaimed, "What a coincidence."

Makie frowned and asked them, "You guys! What are you doing here?"

A haughty laugh from the raven haired girl was her reply, "That's Senior Class 2-D to you, kid," she stated as a-matter-of-factly. "As for why we're here, we've got gym today. So…"

"Umu, w-we're here for gym too!" Yuuna claimed.

Ayasaka tried to hide a smirk but it was seen by an annoyed Asuna, "Hmm…seems like we've got ourselves a 'double booking' here," she curtly replied.

A round of complaints came from the girls, "Y-You guys are always…" Yuuna said with gritted teeth.

Ayasaka waved them off, "Anyway, this time we were first, so why don't you girls back off. Ne?"

Seconds became minutes as the argument heated up, and the two sides were ready to get physical.

If not for a certain teacher interrupting them.

"I step out to get dressed for a few moments, and I come back to see this. We were just finished dealing with this twenty minutes ago…" Negi spoke out, looking at the two bickering groups of girls with a slightly annoyed expression.

The girls all looked at him, and most of them started getting reddened faces at the sight of their teacher. He wore a simple white t-shirt that hugged his form, showing his developed body, and burgundy colored jogging pants and white running shoes. He had a clipboard in his hand, as well as a whistle and a stopwatch around his neck.

"…So what seems to be the problem here?" he asked Asuna.

Asuna pointed at the high schoolers who were trying to look their best to look as innocent as possible, "These guys over here chose this court, yet they have their own at their dorms," she answered with narrowed eyes.

Negi looked at the senior students with a raised eyebrow, "Is that so?" he asked. "You never told me this, why?" he continued.

The 2-D seniors had the decency to look sheepish and laugh nervously, except for Maya who just huffed in embarrassment, "Well…it sort of just slipped our minds I guess. Hahaha…" Shii blurted out.

Ayaka, who had just arrived, grew irritated, "What kind of excuse is that!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the group yet again got into another shouting match.

Negi sighed and looked at the sky. It was a clear blue; save for a few fleeting clouds that seemed content to just hover by. Negi would have smiled at such a nice weather, but instead he released another sigh. Such a nice day, yet it was not being used right.

He looked at the bickering crowd and blew his whistle, "Alright, alright, enough of that now," he said. The girls looked at him expectantly, "Seeing as two classes are here, we might as well have a joint class," he stated, drawing out whines from the two classes, "Well if you want, you can all run around the campus for the remainder of the class," he mentioned. That shut them up.

Gym class went off without a hitch. 3-A were doing calisthenics before running off to play volleyball. The girls of 2-D were all playing basketball. A few stragglers chose to stay out and sit down under the shade, content to watch the girls mingling and enjoy the breeze. Negi sat on the bleachers, marking people who were absent. Fortunately none were absent, so the temporary gym teacher decided to get his blood pumping and switched off playing volleyball with 3-A and basketball with 2-D.

A cold war was initiated when the respective females wanted to have their sensei as part of their game indefinitely.

"Sensei, we're one player short. Please help us~" the girls from 2-D would claim, and Negi would oblige.

"Ah, sensei! The teams are uneven, help us balance it out, please?" the girls from 3-A would say, and Negi would help them out.

This went on for quite a while, the redhead going back and forth once every few minutes. Shinobu, Evangeline, and a few others rolled their eyes at the girls' behavior, 'This is a bit petty, isn't it?' were their general thoughts in this situation.

Finally, Negi stopped the girls from dragging him to and fro and called them out, "Alright, girls, this isn't going anywhere," he said. "Why don't we compromise here?" he suggested.

Ayasaka gave out a haughty laugh, "But sensei, won't it be unfair since we're high schoolers?" she said as she glanced at the middle schoolers with a teasing look.

Asuna and Ayaka were about to retort, but Yue cut them off, "Our numbers make up for the lack of man…or in this case womanpower," she replied.

Ayasaka snorted, but conceded nonetheless. Then an idea went up in her head, 'This could be my chance to finally put those brats in their place,' she thought out.

As she concocted her plan, clearly hiding her mischievous intentions from others, Negi was thinking up a group sport the girls could all take part in without him joining in. He was surprisingly worn out from the girls dragging him around, and he wanted to rest a little.

Shii, who caught on to what Ayasaka was thinking, went ahead and suggested what the raven haired girl was thinking, "Sensei, dodgeball should be a good sport we can all play."

"You're on!" were the replies of 2-A students.

Thus the dodgeball match of a lifetime begun.

oooooo

**A/N:**

**Despite this being a really late update, I have not abandoned this story. **

**Sorry there's little action in this chapter. But fear not, next chapter will have a lot of things going on. **

**-Trixbella**


End file.
